Murder of Crowes
by Countess Quill
Summary: As the last benefactor to the Crowe Estate, you find yourself dealing with the wreckage following your Fathers untimely demise. Carrying your own in the aftermath of these events, It is up to you to uphold the Crowe name, but little did you know that you're in for more than you bargained for. Secrets, Adventure, and Romance await. Reader X Draco
1. Background: Your 6th & 7th Year

August 2005, Year 6

On a sun-dipped summer twilight casting shadows of corals and rubies across the sky- an owl who was broad and dark in color, swooped in from the brilliance of colors silently, perching itself upon your open window.

Seeing it's presence soundlessly out of the corner of your eye, such a curious thing it was, you had noticed an envelope attached to the creature. "Well, Hello there" you stroked his delicate feathers, examining the envelope back to front

"To: Mrs Jane Crowe"

No sending address. No return address.

As though the bird needed no instruction to know where it needed to be headed to deliver it.

"Who would be writing to my mother..." You stared at the simple inscription on the front, mystified

All you had known of your mother, were the stories Dad and Gran would tell you. You had pictures of her, some with your father, so you would grow up knowing who she was and what she looked like.

She had rather mutable features, and was quite plain. By no means unattractive, but by no means a woman of great beauty. She had mousy brown hair, and her eyes appeared to be a bluish hazel. You always liked to look at her lips in pictures, you had very full lips just like hers. The only attribute you could seem to connect to her.

"Her greatest feature was always her heart" your Father would remark, "Her heart was what drove me wild"

Your Father was strikingly handsome with dark thick hair, his eyes a stone blue that captivated everyone he met. Everyone always commented that you held such a striking resemblance to him, your fathers good looks ran very strong with you.

Your Mother, Jane, had passed away moments after you were born. Complications with hemorrhaging made it a risky delivery, and nothing could be done to save her. Your Father always made it a priority to instill so much love into you, and he made it clear it was never your fault. Your mother loved you and wanted you more than anything- as did he.

You became overwhelmed with the need to know, who or what this message could possibly be about?

Delicately, you slipped a pen knife under the seal to break open the wax.

"Be it known, that I, Winslow Holmer Rexsan Selwyn, of sound body and mind, wish to express the following as my final will and testament due unto my sole living heir. I hereby name the benefactor, Jane Delouis Levangeline Crowe neé Selwyn, to be bequeathed all the Selwyn Estates and earthly possessions by which birth right has found her and/or blood kin be bound-"

Your heart plummeted to your stomach.

You couldn't bring yourself to finish reading, you already knew what it's contents were going to say.

You weren't even allotted the moment to process such a heavy hitting blow...from a man you had never met...

A man who was your grandfather...

You sat there, dumbfounded in what felt like total limbo. You were confused, not grief stricken, but then again this was the only connection to your mother you even had left...and now he was gone.

"Great heavens child, you look as though you've seen a ghost!" Your Gran caught you off guard

You looked up at her, trying to piece any words together you could, "...Gran...This came today"

You held the parchment to her, not caring what she would say at you having opened it.

She looked at you quizzically as she stepped into the parlor, taking the letter. She adjusted her spectacles for a closer look.

The color instantly drained from Grans face, her eyes widening, mouth slightly ajar, "(Y/N)..." she swallowed, making sure to maintain her usual tactful composure "We should discuss this matter with your father...Come with me"

You simply nodded your head, no knowing what else to say or do with yourself at the moment. You followed Gran leading you down the corridor, her footsteps filling the halls and echoing from the marble floors.

Finally, you had reached the great intricate carved doors to your fathers Office, your Gran rapped on the door, "Colin"

"Come in!" You heard your Father call

Your Gran placed her hand on your shoulder, "Go on Sweetie..."

Your Father looked up from his antique black desk, it had been in the family for hundreds of years- and quite a heirloom being Goblin-made.

"Is something the matter?" Your father swept aside a hair from his brow

"Colin...We have something we need to discuss with her. We also need to make all the necessary arrangements to contact the Ministry as well as getting in touch with our representatives", Gran handed him the letter

Your Father looked to the piece of parchment, then back to you before taking it. His face stayed calm, and unwavering as his eyes scanned the page left to right, his breathing steady and slow.

He paused, looking up at Gran "When did this arrive?"

You swallowed, "Just about an hour ago"

He nodded, "Have a seat (Y/N)"

Gran brushed across the office to shut the door, and came back to take a seat right by your side.

"(Y/N), do you know who Winslow was?" Your dad started

"Moms Father" you felt like eye contact with anyone was somehow uncomfortable

"(Y/N), there's nothing at all to be anxious about" Dad always knew exactly what you were feeling, "but we do need to impress on you that this is pretty serious stuff, okay?"

You nodded, looking at him finally face to face, he gave a small side smile before looking back to the letter.

"Now, we hadn't seen or made any contact with him for many many years- so the reason this was delivered to Mom, was because he doesn't know anything beyond when we were married."

You nodded

"Before you were born, Mom had estranged herself from her family", he looked up to you, "Winslow was one of many Deatheaters who followed Voldemort."

Dad looked quite serious, a straight brow and furtive hold on his jaw was such a rare sight. His eyes found their way back to the parchment as he continued, "Now, the conundrum with this- is basically he has no other living relatives besides what he assumed was your mother. He's been in hiding for the past 13 years, and with no idea where he has been or what he has been up to- we need to call the Ministry to investigate all his estates and affairs before we can proceed with any legal matters of inheritance. Does that kind of make sense?"

"-because he might be playing a trick?" You asked

"No, no. What your Gran and I would be worried about is the fact that he may have information, artifacts, or something illegal referring to the Deatheaters. We need to be smart about this, because Winslow was a collector of a lot of shady stuff."

"So he had no idea I even existed?"

"Well, Not exactly- you see it says here 'kin' which is just meaning any children she may have had, meaning you. Winslow obviously figured your mother and I would have had at least one by now, so that's why he needed to address it to her- but it was directly delivered to you"

"Wait, that means I'm the only one left? There's no brothers, or nephews, or half cousins 5 times removed?"

"Mom was an only child, kid" he rose from his seat, walking over to his oak bar cabinet, "She was the only one left in the whole Selwyn family until you were born"

"Seeing as you're only 16 though Dear, we really have to make some arrangements for you because we want to be cautious." Gran placed a gentle hand on your arm, "You are young, but it's times such as these that being more mature for your age is a necessary obligation we had hoped wouldn't come for quite some time"

The sound of Dad pouring a short glass of bourbon directed your attention to him, "What Gran is trying to say, is that you're also the sole benefactor to the Crowe Estate too. We have no idea about exact numbers, but your Mothers family probably has a small fortune collecting dust under Gringotts. Gran and I love ya- but we're not always going to be around forever. If something happens to us, Merlin Forbid- Gran and I would be worried about many, many people trying to manipulate someone as young and impressionable as you just to get to your money"

"You're a very clever and responsible young girl (Y/N), your Father and I just need to ensure that this is taken quite seriously" Gran looked to Dad, "Colin, we really should reconsider her return to Hogwarts- just for this semester until the Holidays"

"Nonsense, (Y/N) will be perfectly straightened out before the school year begins" Dad sat back to his desk, taking a sip

"So what does this all mean then?" You finally found your voice, "I'm going to have to be investigated or something? All because someone I've never met, left me a house that might be booby-trapped with Voldemorts toenail clippings?"

Your Dad cracked out a riotous laugh "PAAAHAH!"

Gran shot him an eye

"Look, I promise you it's nothing like that. At all. Gran and I will be with you every second- it's sounds more complicated than it actually is. It's just that combined together, you're going to be responsible for a lot of things kid"

"Like what?" You asked

"Well, that's exactly what we intend to find out"

May 2007, Year 7

"I just can't get my head to focus in on all these potion ingredients- they expect us to memorize all these and then some in a week?! The nutters! Bloody infuriating is what it is!"

"If I don't have this down by next period, I'm done for"

Ominously to the back of the great hall, a Gryffindor girl could be heard audibly having a mental meltdown, her tears making her ink run

You observed the surroundings at the Slytherin table casually, every so often lifting your goblet to your lips, "Practically pissing themselves the lot of them" you thought

Glancing side to side, not drawing attention to yourself, you cunningly drew a small flask underhandedly from your sleeve, pouring its contents into your cup of orange juice.

"Oi, Crowe!" Someone whispered

"Yup?"

"How's about a swig for me?"

"Don't mind if I do" you nodded drawing back a swift sip

"Bullocks, You prat" he shook his head

Doc Cornwall. He was in the same year as you, but you hadn't become best friends until about 2nd Year. He was a mischievous sort, but then again, you were always in on whatever he was up to next.

Giving him a passive look, you pulled the side of your robe outward, revealing a second stash, "Please" you mouthed- as if you went anywhere unprepared.

Stealthily, you handed him the goods from under the table, "The place could use a little lightening up...Pumpkin or Orange Juice?"

"Eh- I'll go with Orange" he murmured, taking the pitcher and filling it the rest of the way up

"Don't tell me you're ass backwards about these N.E.W.T.s too?" You smirked

"It's not like everyone here has a choice like you (Y/N)" he whispered, pouring the liquid to his goblet, "Some of us have lives depending on these N.E. you know"

"Doc" you feigned sarcastic shock "are you taking something seriously?"

"I wouldn't get comfortable as much to say that" he eyed you back with a grin

You nodded, "Granted...but what if you didn't always want to do one thing the rest of your life?" You took a drink, "You think we're suppose to figure out how to spend the next 50 years? Give us a bloody curfew with Filch frolicking up and down the corridor on our asses, sure- you don't trust us out of bed but you sure as hell trust us with that decision eh?"

Doc just glanced off to the side, nodding with a "point taken" look, taking a big gulp from his cup "ugggh"

You had the highest confidence that your N.E. were in the bag, you had carefully followed the curriculum from the moment you set foot in the castle for years. Studying was simply second nature to you, a blessing in disguise being just barely a week before finals. You were relaxed, but ready.

"There's no telling if I'll get this all down in a week" Doc set his book off to the side

"Hell if I know mate" you replied

"I can't be that hopeless" Doc looked up to you, almost a plea is his eyes "right?"

"Well..." you didn't want to discourage him so last minuite, but if you were able to help your best friend- Merlin willing you would, "...You know what?"

"What..." Doc was beginning to show his loss of faith

"I think I might know something that can help with your N. .s"

Doc dropped his quill, perking up, "Go On..."

"We can't be too sure this will work, or too careful- but I was reading about the squid in the lake the other night in the common room"

"...and?"

"AND, apparently, its not just a giant glop of seafood swimming around the castle"

"What do you mean?"

"Legend has it, that very species of squid produces an ink that is not only magical- but it possesses the ability to help those who use it to succeed 'most favorably', in their endeavors"

"...Meaning?"

"The squids Endeavor Ink could help you pass your N.E.W.T.s!"

Doc stroked his chin considerably until he looked up, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You don't think, so can't say I do"

"Oh shove off (Y/N), I say we find the squid!"

"That's not what I had in mind" your face dropped, " I meant going into Hogsmeade and scouring Borgin and Burkes for any supply of it!"

"Oh come on (Y/N)! How else are we to blow off steam from all this paperwork and academics" he fluttered one of his scribbled parchments, "This is my Only hope at this point without going completely mad! Who knows, what if fresher ink means better chances?"

"Mr. Cornwall, Ms. Crowe?" You both straightened at the familiar voice

"Professor Mcgonagall!" Doc turned to smile

"Mr. Cornwall, though I admire your enthusiasm concerning making life long friendships here, had that energy been extended toward your studies, perhaps Professor Flitwick might not have to ask you after class so often, hmm?" Professor Mcgonagall fixed her spectacles.

"My apologies Professor"

"Ms. Crowe, I ask you to please observe that others are working hard for their upcoming exams- and you two are most distracting."

"I'm sorry Professor Mcgonagall, it won't happen again"

She nodded, she always had such kind eyes no matter what, "Right, carry on with your studies then"

"Yes Professor" you both mumbled, Doc looking back to his book

"Oh...and by the way..." She turned back to you and Doc "I would have gone with Pumpkin"

 **Later that Evening**

"Come on, Crowe!" Doc hissed nearly sprinting down the stairs

"Would you be QUIET?!" You whispered almost seething, "we're going to be caught!"

"Voldemort!- just hurry up and we won't!"

"This was YOUR stupid idea"

"Thanks to your suggestion"

"Had I known theyd be out of stock in B n'Bs- I wouldn't have"

"Well you didn't have to come if you didn't want to"

"You're an idiot- who knows if you'd drown yourself going about this whole chara-"

"-SHHH"

You heard voices coming from down the stairwell, and you both stood still against the stone walls, listening.

"This way!"

"Ben, where are we going?!"

"Shhh, it's around here- a quiet spot outside where we can be alone together!"

You both heard a girl giggling and the footsteps of the supposed couple began to fade off into the distance.

"'Least someone's having a good time tonight" Doc smirked

You punched Him in the arm, "SHHH"

"Ow!" He whispered holding his arm, "What was that for?!"

"Come on" you pulled him down the stairs just to get the two of you out of there quickly.

As soon as you reached the bottom of the stairwell, the two of you scurried briskly to the end of the stone hall. The moon was dim that night, perfect- maybe you would be able to find shady covering.

"This way!" Doc motioned, you both scurried down the hall as quickly as you could.

Twisting walls and doorways lead you two out into the crisp and cool night air. The ground had been slightly damp, being careful of any slippery footing as you crept away from the lights of the castle.

A little footpath was coming up ahead, not many students went down at night, due to the mystery of what may lie within the bushes and trees guarding it.

You stopped before it, taking out your wand, "Lumos" you cast, a dim and subtle light emerging from the tip of your wand

"Did you remember the bait?" You looked to Doc

Taking a strap from his shoulder, he held up a bunched bag with a piece of twine holding it together. The stench suddenly permeated aggressively between the two of you, catching you off-guard and gagging.

"Ugh- put it away!" you held your nose, "$ %#"

Doc threw the strap back over his shoulder, "You've any idea what they do with fish heads in the kitchens?"

"Shhh!" You started forward, "before someone sees us"

You went ahead of Doc, not wanting to be stuck behind the odor of fish carcasses down wind. The path lead down hill a little ways, it was eerily dark, with only the flicker from your wand to guide the way.

"Shady bit down here, huh?" Doc remarked, "You sure this is it?"

"I'm positive" you kept facing forward, "look- up ahead"

You could just barely make out the outline of whatever moonlight reflected off the subtle ripples of waves. As you walked closer, you could make out more and more of the sand bar. Leading down a gritty path, it brought you two out from the darkness of the trees.

"This is it?" Doc quipped

"Over there- to the left" you motioned, "See that little boat?"

Doc turned, and there, you illuminated the upturned wooden craft with your wand.

"Let's roll her over then, shall we?" Doc walked over and waited for you to help him lift. The paddles fell onto the sand, with a tumble that made an echo across the waters, "SHHHH Doc" you seethed

"Sorry!" He bitterly whispered

You both placed the boat down to the edge of the water, "Hop on, I'll push us out"

You seated yourself in, before Doc threw the bait bag as well. Two oars blankly were handed before you, "Ready?"

After taking the planks in, your nodded "As I'll ever be"

Off into the waters he pushed the craft in, jumping in and steadying himself carefully.

"Lets go catch a fish then!" Doc picked up an oar, both of you rowing out into the night.

...

It was quiet, you could hear the scribbling of late night quills all the way from the castle if you tried.

You two had been sitting in that boat for hours, simply waiting for the hope of the squid finding a tackle of fish heads.

"Where the bloody hell is this overgrown cod" he groaned

"Maybe she's seen you in the windows down in the dungeons" you replied, "She's not the only girl whose run"

"Shove off Crowe" he sneered looking into the waters

"She's probably not in the mood for fish" you suggested

"It's a floppy blub of guts and arms- how would you know what mood it's in?"

"Because I'm not in the mood to be here with you either" you smirked, "then again you've heard that once or twice"

"I'll kill you Crowe, I swear to god"

You laughed, "Look, why don't we head back in and sneak down to the dungeons? Nothing's happening tonight"

"I NEED that ink"

"Well, I suppose you could go back to square one and actually study"

"With only four days left- this big shrimp is my only hope"

"Well why'd you solely rely on getting the Endeavor Ink so damn bad-"

*Plop!*

"Shh" Doc sat upright, "What was that?"

You both sat still, perfectly silent waiting

*Plop!*

Suddenly, the rope holding to the bag of bait began swiftly unraveling and shooting straight down into the waters below, "THE ROPE! GRAB IT!"

Doc lunged forward trying to hold fast to it, "HELP ME!"

You grabbed the length behind him just barely hanging on, until you both felt the boat itself start being pulled straight on out into the lake further and further

"She's gotten it! Keep steady!" Yelled Doc

"She's trying to get it away from us!" You shouted back

Your strength holding on to the rope was beginning to lose its grip, the boat was now full speed ahead being dragged by the gigantic squid across the lake with no idea where you were headed

"STEADY!" Doc repeated, "STEADY!"

"I DONT THINK I CAN HOLD FOR MUCH LONGER!" You called back behind him

The waves were rushing past you both, tracing the boat on all sides until abruptly- "WHOOOOOOAAAAAH!"

The slack came completely loose and the both of you fell backwards into the boat. As you looked up, a great black blob was heading straight down your way before you rolled out of its direction just in time

SPLAT!

"UGGGGH!" Cried Doc in Disgust

The bag of fish heads had shot straight back out of the water, completely covering Doc in the most god awful stench imaginable

You gagged from the smell permeating off him, "ACK!"

Without a moments notice, you felt the sides of the boat begin to rock amongst the waters from side to side, "What's happening?!"

"SHES TRYING TO GET THE BAIT IN THE BOAT!" Doc rustled from the empty bag

The waters bubbled and rocked to reveal a great form emerging to the surface of the lake. Shooting out from the dark depths- long slimy tentacles began to feel its way around the craft.

You had never heard Doc scream like that in all your life, "AAAAAAAAAAH!" As a slithery arm from the squid began to coil itself around him, "DO SOMETHING!"

You sharply ripped out your wand to stupefy the Giant beast, but just before you could even mutter the first letter- the Squid managed to smack you by the arm and lose your balance.

"DAMNITT!" You yelled

Furiously looking around for your wand, anything to get the thing off of Doc, you spotted the Oar right to the side of you, "HANG ON!"

Trying to maintain steadiness of the boat- you grabbed the paddle running to his aide. With all your might, you brought the oar straight overhead, and thrust it crashing down into the squids eye.

"BLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUURRRGG!" You heard the Giant Squid moan, releasing its grip on Doc, it began thrashing all its arms around- whipping and smashing into the both of you.

The beasts strength was so great, it managed to capsize the entire vessel as you and Doc fell splashing into the waters.

Sputtering, and trying to stay afloat above the surface, you yelled out "Doc? DOC?!"

The tentacles were still lashing around the both of you until you heard him cry out, "IMPULSO!"

A great flashing bolt struck the Giant Squid, and you watched as it was stunned retreating itself back below the depths, trailing a wave behind it as it swam furiously away.

"Crowe?!" He called

"We Need to get to shore!" You yelled back, swimming towards his voice, "We can't stay out here!"

"Where's the boat?!" He yelled back

"It's lost" you replied, "Come on! We have to get back to the castle Now!"

Paddling hand to feet, all you could think about was losing your wand to the lake. Now you'd have to go to Hogsmeade to find a new one, and you had no idea how you were going to explain that one to Gran or Dad.

The waters were much smoother, as the both of you trudged through the waves. Finally, you both were able to make your way to a small patchy area of sands.

You both crawled ashore panting, you could hear Doc sputtering and cursing to himself as you both made your way into dry land.

Trying to catch your breath, you looked over to Doc, "You alright?"

Collapsing on the ground, and breathing heavily, he replied "For now"

You sighed, "Any more bright ideas mate?"

"They'll have to wait for another night I'm afraid" the two of you heard a familiar- and gut dropping voice above you both, "Mr. Cornwall...Ms. Crowe"

You both looked up, in unison "Professor Mcgonagall"

...

The two of you stood before her, soaked and dripping to the bone. You could still smell the fish guts that had been spilt all over Doc.

"Do you realize the seriousness of this situation?" She began looking at the two of you from over her spectacles, "That is an endangered species of Magical aquatic refugee!"

"We weren't tying to kill it Professor! Honest!" Doc remarked

"Be that as it may, Mr. Cornwall, both of you students were out of grounds past curfew. Not to mention destruction and misplacement of school property, disrupting the peace, and Merlin knows what other rules you may have broken!" She sighed, "I have notified both your parents of the incident, and you will have 20 points taken from Slytherin"

"But- Professor!" Doc protested

"Each."

You both looked down, guilty and not looking forward to the unhappy glares from your fellow housemates tomorrow morning.

"Additionally, you will be joining either myself or Professor Slughorn in detention every day for the next week after classes" she went on, "Have I made myself quite clear?"

"Yes Professor" you both recited

She paused for a moment to look at the two of you, "Had something more serious happened out there tonight, no one would have known what had become of you" she fixed her spectacles back up her bridge, "You are both lucky to be alive I hope you know"

Nodding, your gaze never left the floor.

"To bed, both of you" she finished, "I don't want to see either of you setting a toe out of line. That means straight to class, straight to the great hall, and straight to bed"

You both nodded, "Yes Professor"

"You are both excused" she looked to a stack of papers on her desk as she began to rifle through them

Both of you turned away, and began to walk out of the office, "and incase either of you think to act upon such a hair brained idea again..."

Both of you stopped in your tracks

"...Perhaps it would be wise to know what exactly it is that you're getting yourselves into in the first place" looking up from her stack of writing, "Only the Males possess the ability to produce Endeavor Ink"

You looked at Doc, his face shifting to an overwhelming bright red. your lips pursed and eyes glared so fiercely, he could still feel them burning into him the rest of the night.

...

After everyone had been so frazzled over their exams- and not too impressed with the 40 point deduction from Slytherin House, Everyone was counting down to Graduation.

You, of course, managed to incur high honors on all your final N.E.W.T.s, Some of the highest points in all the class! Dad and Gran were so proud, they ravished in celebrating your academic success.

Then, the day finally came, where everyone had received their scripts from Hogwarts, almost as swiftly as the warm summer air had begun to loom around the castle.

Your Dad insisted upon taking you around the world, as an enthusiastic intern, visiting prestigious Wizarding authorities and ranks from around the globe.

Father was the British Ambassador of the W.E.I.R.D. Union (The Wizarding Embassy of International Relations and Diplomats), he opened your eyes to the cultural and political wonders of the entire Wizarding universe like never before.

You did eventually take on the role of being more in the public eye alongside your father, especially concerning family obligations, familiarizing yourself in foreign wizarding policies, and even handling much of the family estates affairs.

You were young, but soon you would have to realize that change was a very inevitable and necessary thing.


	2. Chapter 1: Murder of Crowes

**PART II**

 **September 2020**

It's amazing how time has a way of trickling in front of you, your mesmerized by it, almost enchanted. What happens that no one tells you though, is when this happens, the blink of an eye can steal an entire lifetime.

A looming gray and fog stalked the clacking of hooves and steady wheels on the cobbled stones. Tiny Drops racing one another down the glass pane of the window, distorted a comfortably haunting landscape passing by.

You were no stranger to loss. You had become comfortable with its presence for quite some time, though not to say those times ever made it easier when they came or went.

You had gratefully welcomed the open silence, in fact after the day you had, hearing yourself think with a moment alone was almost peaceful.

Your dark locks waved down your pale face, it's been a long summer- which you preferred to spend all of indoors and keeping cool.

You took out his time piece. Dads.

"3:40"

"Thank god" you sighed to yourself, looking back out towards the murky view.

The winds were slow and steady, weaving themselves between the rains of the countryside. Stones turned to granite and beaming lanterns, as they finally had made their way home to the manor.

/

The heavy door, so aggressively thrust open, slowly began to creak itself back into the thick wooden frames and hinges as you walked to the middle of the room.

"Wine" You directed, unbuttoning your coat. You found your single worded command a bit too harsh, "Er- Please...Thank you Edrick"

Edrick, such a loyal House Elf for many years, nodded and obliged knowing full well You were a well meaning young woman.

Kicking your shoes off toward the side of the fireplace, your aching feet were stiff from the unbroken mold of hard leather over the past few hours.

"Mistress?" You heard the familiar, quaked voice from your side

"Thank you so much Edrick" you smiled, "Please, you'd be such a sight for sore eyes if you could stay"

"Most certainly Miss Crowe!" He beamed, seating himself close by the fire

You looked toward your glimmering glass, it almost winked at you with the reflection of the soft flames.

"Anything else for you Miss?"

"Thank you Edrick, I'm all set" you sipped your wine gladly

He nodded, holding his hands out towards the warming forks.

He knew when to ask questions, and when to simply enjoy the silence. One of many things you loved about dear Edrick. Always having the ever present gift of empathy.

He lived a privileged life here, Free and able to come or go as he pleased to. Your Father instilled that within you, Edrick was always a fierce friend. He was treated with all the kindness and respect, unlike most homes. You had managed to convince him to take a modest room for himself, so that he might stop taking up room on the kitchen floors to sleep.

"This was nothing like Grans, Edrick" you spoke, "...I had no idea how many numerous people were going to be there. It was like droves"

"Oh yes" he quipped, "Master Crowe was always a good man! Lots of friends he's had around Mistress, He was a very good man"

"Indeed he was" you sighed.

Indeed...he was.

Dad...You didn't even have a chance to process how it all began.

"Ms. Crowe?" you remembered the Officer from the Ministry explaining, "We need to have a word with you...there's been an incident...it's your father"

"The Ministry is doing everything we can to track them down...He was leaving the Embassy...he was...struck him from behind...fled...witnesses have been called to..."

Your mind was slowly faded with the horrific memories of that fateful night, clenching your chest in the Fourier. Broken words seemed to come in and out of secret places hiding in the back of your mind.

"The Ambassador has been killed"

Reporters from The Dailey Prophet had begun to swarm the Manor doors barely hours after the news had been broken to you. How much colder could this world possibly become?

You remembered he flashes of various bulbs shining through the window drapes, waiting for you to sneak even a peek out of their panes. You wouldn't though.

All you remembered were the bleary fires you saw from the hearth, looking up from a tear stained rug, collapsed on the floor with weakened legs and an exhausted voice. You were strained and weathered from calling out a name that no longer answered.

Blood curdling screams turned to horrendous sobs, cutting through the night within the halls. The servants heard you, but carried on as if it were a whisper of the wind.

Edrick was the only one allowed within your presence, you remembered being wrought with panic between the hours of nightmares and consciousness. Dreams never being too far from what was truly around you. Poison hid in the sheets, daggers lurked in the shadows.

Edrick was the only thing that stood between you and the darkness in the room you believed was hellbent on your submission to death.

That familiar voice, startled you from your thoughts.

"Everything has been prepared for the Reception tomorrow Mistress" Edrick turned to you, "The Center Hall has been set as you asked"

"I almost forgot" your eyelids began to feel heavy, "We did receive notice from all the guests, right?"

"All 115 we sent invitation to Mistress, certainly! The Macmillians, Notts, Abbots, Malfoys, Linders, Holbrooks, Yellenchevks-"

"-Thank You, Edrick"

"Harlows, Borrins, Allistairs, Gordons-"

"Edrick"

"Fellips, Zanders, Wormwads, Buckletons"

"Ed-Rick"

"Yes Mistress?"

You sighed, he truly was only being his helpful self after all "...Thank You"

The crackling from the logs were soft and low, emoting a glow from the embers underneath. Edrick slowly stood himself up, walking himself over to the side of the hearth, picking up a small cast iron rod.

Prodding the logs, they fumbled one over the other, ring sparks braiding themselves up into smoke. You began to feel a calm serenity fill the atmosphere of the study. The clock on the wall was faintly ticking away its time, and you could barely make out the whistling of the crickets perched in the grassy grounds below the windows.

The room fell softer still, and your lids began to lower- heavier and heavier. The crackling of the logs lulling you to a sleep you'd not had for what seemed to be weeks. When exhaustion finally took over, you melted fast asleep into the chair.


	3. Chapter 2

It still didn't seem real, not even when you had woken the next morning in your fathers chair.

Nor when you sat in your bath until the water began to cool, and your delicate fingers wrinkled.

Nor as you brushed your finest black garments out from your wardrobe.

Not even when you made your way down the steps of the Foyer, with stems upon bouquets of fresh flowers riddling the whole entirety manor.

The guests began to arrive that afternoon.

At first, it was sympathy deliveries from acquaintances wishing to pay their respects to his memory. Then, in and out came old family friends, colleagues, some stayed a while- others for longer.

By that evening, you began to notice some of his more familiar confidants taking up conversation around the fire with glasses of Brandy, every so often clinking "To Colin!" And going around the room.

You slipped your hand toward a caterer for another glass of shiraz "How many $#% ing times are they going to say that" you mumbled to yourself

The night seemed to go in an everlasting march.

This was more for them than it was for you, it was their only chance of saying goodbye. It's not like you had much time to find your footing with it either you guess.

You felt a "squish" beneath your shoe.

"What the $%#& who spilled on the rug?!" you thought, audibly sighing

"Ms. Crowe" you heard a voice, spinning around

"Ooh- Yes?" you looked up, Standing there, was a rather tall yet older gentleman. His face seemed weathered, but clean shaven, and you noticed silvery platinum hair tied carefully by the base of his neck.

Next to him, stood a much younger man. He was rather quite handsome, broad shoulders and a chiseled jaw. He seemed to have the bright platinum hair the elder once had, you assumed this must be his son.

"I'm sorry, I've seemed to have forgotten my surroundings" you straightened yourself

"I was quite regretful upon hearing the unfortunate news about your fathers passing" he leaned his weight on a solid black cane, which appeared to have a glimmering silver head of a fanged snake, "He was a well respected figure in the community as I'm sure you're aware"

"Thank you for your kind words Mister...-"

"Lucius Malfoy" he held out his hand, "we are both quite intrigued to meet the young Head of the Crowe line" he motioned to the sharp dressed man next to him, "This is my Son, Draco"

Draco took your hand from Lucius, "Pleasure"

Lucius suddenly began to cough, a short fit that sounded heavy but muffled by the delicate handkerchief he pulled from his vest, "Ergh- Pardon me, I've seemed to have had some breath escaped me"

His look gave him a subtle look of concern, "Fathe-"

Lucius directed his gaze back to you, ignoring the man, "We had many dealings with architectural contributions and other business prospects together. He was quite the talented man" Lucius leaned back against his cane

"Thank you both" you smiled, "I'm pleased you could make it to our reception this evening"

"We had hoped to collaborate with your Father this Spring about a possible proposal to the Ministry concerning preservation grounds" Lucius straightened himself, "He was a great specialist concerning sub-endangered species"

"My father did anything he could to learn and preserve the wildlife of the Wizarding World." You shifted your glass to your other hand, "He helped founded the Preservation Site shortly after the extinction of Pipsy Nymphs"

"Indeed" Lucius input, "He was quite eloquent with the Embassy during the proposal to re-home them. It's only a pity such fine collectibles from the culture with historical significance had to be compromised from Avid Enthusiasts"

"Only by some" the Son, he speaks after all

You almost choked on your wine.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw someone swiftly pass you by, directing themselves to Lucius. After leaning in, he appeared to whisper something into his ear, "Ah, of course- thank you Cecil"

"Ms. Crowe, you must forgive me- but matters have a way of dispelling themselves quite unexpectedly" Lucius took your hand once more, "We must insist a holiday at our Manor soon, you would be a most welcome guest in our home. Perhaps we could go over more upon your father, and other pleasantries. Should you need anything, we are certainly obliged"

"I would like that, you're too kind Mr. Malfoy" you placed your other hand other his, feeling a little grateful "It is much appreciated"

"My deepest sympathies to you and yours, Miss" you directed your attention to Draco, "Until we meet again"

He had genuine eyes, his smile seemed so warm, you almost felt as though you might blush.

"Till we meet again" you smiled back, "Do take care"

They both turned, leading themselves away and down out the corridor


	4. Chapter 3

Clapping hooves echoed upon the old cobbled roads, twisting and winding through the deep of the woods. A smoldering fog was thick, and slipping through the air on this chilly night.

"I believe Miss Crowe is doing quite well indeed considering the unfortunate circumstances" Lucius spoke

"She seemed well" Draco looked back out to the window

"I do believe she was rather quite charming, in her own way" Lucius had a smooth but solid demeanor

Draco lowered his gaze from the window, "Yes...she was admirable"

Lucius eased back into his seat, his cool gaze falling upon Draco, "...The Crowe Family is a respectable ally to have. Her father was extraordinarily valued by the magical community, Especially by the Magical Embassy. It would behoove you to consider becoming more familiar with such a prospective connection"

He finally looked to Lucius from the window, "Be that as it may, it's not the only thing you have in mind, is it Father?" His tone was sharp and finite, "The woman just lost her Father"

The side of his lips curved upward, "It is only a suggestion of beneficial interest, Draco" his eyes glanced toward the window

"For whom?" Draco stared

Lucius never moved his eyes from the window. He seemed calm, and unphased "I think tonight should be a nice evening to write to Scorpius- don't you think?"

Draco was clearly irritated, but he refused to let it show much further- it was almost as if his father relished in being more in control of his surroundings and himself.

"Indeed" Draco lowered his tone, smoothing his jacket

Lucius suddenly erupted into a fit of hacking and sputtering, his glove reaching for his handkerchief yet again, before spewing his labored lungs into the linen.

Looking back out to fog weaving itself in and out of the crisp autumn air, Draco couldn't help but do all he could just to maintain a silent disposition. Just to keep him sane the rest of the way home to the Manor.

What a long and trying night it had been.


	5. Chapter 4

**2 Weeks Later**

You awoke that morning, the chiming of your waking clock echoing in your ears, head aching along with the rest of your body that morning.

Your groaned, "Edrick?" You managed to call out meekly, your throat parched

Your hand managed to somehow find its way to the bitter air, biting at your fingers from the warmth and softness of the blankets. You drew your palm hard down onto the ringing clock, silencing it.

Pattering from outside the door, you could hear him slowly enter the room, "Right ahead of you Mistress!", You heard the door close softly.

You fumbled around your bed, slowly straightening yourself upward from the sheets, where the hell was the damn remot- Oh...

Taking the remote controller, you flicked the television screen laying flat above your mantelpiece 'On', as a wave of voices filled the room with the morning weather forecast.

"-looking to be Mostly Cloudy this morning, with chances of showers later on in the day. A Broom Transport advisory will be in effect from Noon to 6pm for all Witches and Wizards traveling by air today"

He held out a glimmering tray towards you. A glass of water, and a small bottle of Cromwells Curious Cure-all. Good Elf you are Edrick, as always.

"Thank You Edrick" you gladly took the glass of water, practically gulping it.

"We've also had a letter sent to us this morning Mistress" Edrick motioned to the tray

"Another sympathy wishing perhaps" you said, uncorking the Cure-All and taking a swift shot. It stung like alcohol going down, and tasted horribly bitter. You made a face as you lifted some water to your lips once more.

Washing it down, suddenly you felt flooded with a warming sensation flowing all over you. You felt, good! Sweet relief spread from your head down to your toes as you sighed, "Thank heavens"

"-This morning, We bring you live to the unraveling of a truly tragic turn of events, on the coast of Edinburgh we have Tina Pickets on the scene, Tina?"

"A devastating discovery here Pam, just hours ago the Ministry began closing off the scene to what apparently has been labeled a casualty. A body was seen washed up on shore early this morning, alerting ministry officials to launch into an investigation of probable foul play."

You intently leant an ear closer to the television as you turned the volume up.

"Authorities have advised Witches and Wizards to be on guard, and to practice all safety precautions until officials can get to the bottom of this discovery. More details to come shortly, I'm Tina Pickets, reporting live for MBC"

"Thank you Tina, and we will be reporting more updates as this story unravels, up next- How to tell if your powdered Unicorn Horn is counterfeit? We'll find out how you can protect yourself from Alchemical Fraud only on The Magical Broadcasting Channel"

"Can you believe that Edrick..." you trailed off, looking down toward him.

Edrick, still holding the tray with said letter, stood there lonely awaiting for your attention. Reaching down, you plucked the envelope up- giving it a once over to find a name.

"M" was imprinted on the back of a black shiny wax seal. Placing down your glass, you slid your finger beneath the folds and cracked the seal from the paper.

"Miss (Y/N) Crowe,

You would be most graciously welcomed to join us for an afternoon of Tea and amusements, This Tuesday at 1:00 pm. We look forward to your response and wish you all the best.

The Malfoy's"

"Edrick what time is it?" You shot to him

"A quarter to 10 Mistress" he looked to his tiny little pocket watch, bronze and shining- he took much pride in his little piece.

"3 hours...Oh god" hurriedly you cast the blankets off from you, brushing past the house elf to dart towards your wardrobe, "EDRICK! PLEASE RUN THE SHOWER FOR ME AND HAVE SOMEONE RUN TO MRS MAYPOOLS FLORIST NURSERY!"

"Straight away mistress!" He began jogging out the door

"DAMNITT!" You thought to yourself, "$%#ing Last minuite invites- DONT THESE PEOPLE KNOW OTHERS HAVE LIVES?!". You rummaged through your collection looking for something suitable to adorn yourself to the Malfoys.

Nothing seemed to be suitable, not for going to visit with such an upstanding and formally recognized family. You had never been to Malfoy Manor, but you had heard many things about it.

"Argh!" you threw your arms up in the air. You turned sharply and let out an irritated sigh, taking your hand to your face.

All you could hear were the patters of Edricks clompy feet huddling into your room, "Bath is set for you Miss!"

What's the point? It's not like you barely even knew this family, except for maybe your father having some business relations.

"Thank you- Edrick" you moved your hand away from your eyes

"-This Friday afternoon, Councilman Branabus Buckley will be sworn in as the new British Ambassador to The Wizarding Embassy of International Relations-"

Your face suddenly fell flat, as your eyes began to drift slightly off to the side.

Edrick looked as though a wave of horror had splashed across his face, as he hurriedly dove for the folded and shuffled covers of your bed.

"Councilman Buckley, who has served the Minsostry of Magic for over 7 years, will be following the position after the untimely death of Ambassador Colin Crowe."

Edrick was mercilessly fumbling everywhere for the remote control, as quickly as he could, desperately reaching to tune out any reminder of the past few weeks hardships.

-"Buckley is expected to give a commencement speech upon his swearing in, which will be broadcast here live on MBC-"

Finally, Edrick had somehow managed to find not only the remote- but the power off button.

"(Thank You)" you mouthed the words to him

"Im so sorry Mistress!" Edrick rolled off from the bed onto his feet. "We have lots to do before Tea this afternoon. Mistress has many fine clothes! I shall find you something extraordinary!"

He truly was only trying to help, and instilling your belief in his abilities was the only thing that could take your mind off Dad right now.

"Thank you" you spoke as you made your way towards the door, "I trust you to pick something splendid Edrick"

"Oh will I!" Edrick feigned assurance, "Mistress will look wonderful for this afternoon!"

You were grateful to have such help on such short notice, now all you sincerely had to worry about was keeping up impressionable relationships with old ties to the family name.

As you glided down the hall, smelling the golden amber and fresh gardenia from the bath- you couldn't help but wonder what to speak to them about. What was there to speak about?

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there" you thought" opening the door, the fragrances were delicately filling the air, steam pouring towards you. Stepping in, this was finally a place where you could have the quiet and serenity, just to mellow in the moment.

One thing at a time


	6. Chapter 5

The carriage ride was much longer than you had originally anticipated, especially being in the same vicinity.

Edrick certainly did not disappoint with her quick thinking, and managed to piece together a suitable yet flattering outfit for you. The hat, might be a bit much with the great amount of batting, but he needn't know you had left it in the carriage.

"Miss Crowe" a tall and bemused looking sort of man greeted you with his hand, "It is my pleasure to welcome you to Malfoy Manor"

This guy looked like a rickety old candlestick that hadn't been lit in years, "Thank You, Kindly" you took his hand stepping out onto the cobblestones.

Before you, stood the towering and beautiful majesty of what seemed more like a castle than a Manor. Lush grounds had been perfectly trimmed to detail, walking past beautifully mastered hedges and landscaping.

Amongst the greens, you happened to notice some of the most enchanting creatures your eyes had ever seemed to have befallen. Beaming white and elegant peacocks were grazing all about, their tails almost shimmering with brilliance.

"If you wouldn't mind Miss Crowe, we'll be just this way" the rickety man motioned you forward. A pair of great massive doors were held wide open, awaiting to be passed through into a large and staggering foyer.

"Wow" you managed to whisper to yourself, hoping no one would notice your impression or shock.

Onward you continued to follow the man, admiring all that you could take in from this historic and beautiful palace. From the oriental runnings covering the polished floors, to the magnificent beams that danced across the ceilings above- it was quite a site to behold.

"Ah, Here Miss Crowe, if I might take your cloak?" He gestured a hand out

"Please" you replied, unbuttoning while taking in what you still could from the doorway

"Miss Crowe" a voice came from across the room, "So glad you could join us"

"Good Afternoon Mr. Malfoy" you nodded- secretly hoping they'd be serving something a little stiffer than tea

"I believe you haven't yet met my wife" he looked to a woman already seated at the table, "Narcissa Malfoy, Dear- this is our guest (Y/N) Crowe"

The woman was fairly quite attractive, you had to guess she couldn't possibly be much older than Lucius. Her hair was pinned, and two toned to reveal a brilliant platinum rivaling her husbands- and atop she was a chocolate brunette.

"Good afternoon Miss Crowe" she smiled, "I've heard marvelous things about you and your family. Please, won't you come and have a seat?"

She seemed much less intimidating than Lucius, her manner was an air of gentle warmth and welcome.

"Thank you" you stepped forward, "I apologize for the delay in my response-"

"Oh not at all, not all" Lucius motioned you to have a seat at the table

You inched yourself into your seat, Lucius pushing you in towards the fine China, and various scones strewn across the table. You had almost forgotten the array of flowers you had Edrick retrieve from the florist resting in your arms.

"I was so pleased to have received such an invitation to your home" you realized your manners, handing the bouquet to Narcissa

Lucius took a seat next to Narcissa, inching himself onward to the table.

"What a beautiful arrangement" Narcissa admired the bouquet of beautiful calalillies, "Lucius, arnt they lovely?"

"Yes" Lucius held his chin prominently, "Quite an interesting selection"

You felt yourself begin to turn a shade of pink, "Oh no...is she allergic? Did I bring the wrong ones?" You thought

"They're beautiful" Narcissa smiled, "Thank You"

You smiled back at her, trying to keep composure of your blushing. You hated the feeling of that heat against your cheeks.

"Mrs. Malfoy and I were just discussing your Grandfather" Lucius looked to you, "Menaleous...My own father knew him quite well"

"I wasn't aware our families were so well acquainted" you tried to force some interested pique of awe "I was always so busy with my studies or taking lessons with my Grandmother"

"Ah Yes, Alexandrina I believe her name was?" Narcissa looked to her husband

"Yes" you answered, "I was told My Grandparents loved to entertain when they were younger"

"I say, Narcissa and myself had the good fortune to attend one of those evenings. Of course we were much younger ourselves" Lucius lifted his cup to his lips, it looked so small in his hands

"Yes, Yes." Narcissa looked back to you, "I believe it was a Halloween Ball. Lucius and I attended, where I recollect our meeting your Mother and Father"

Lucius lightly brought his cup down from his lips, "Abraxas and Menalaus respectively grew to be very close partners in matters of buisness, so it only followed that we did so as well". He placed the dainty China back into the saucer that laid on the table, "Brilliant man Colin was, such a pity"

"I appreciate your condolences" you lowered your own cup as well. Lucius was an intimidating man alright, then again any man so openly and boldly speaking after just weeks after ones death would be. "I can only hope I will do his honor justice succeeding him and his accomplishments"

"Indeed" Lucius turned to his wife, almost as if to encourage any pickup in conversation

"We were hoping that you might be able to meet our son, Draco, this afternoon." Narcissa picked up well on subtly, "We do apologize, but he is away on matters that were simply too urgent to reschedule"

"Draco shows a great deal of interest in many of the dealings that your father and I once had ourselves." Lucius cut in, "Before he joined the embassy we were quite, rather consistent, whenever working together. We felt for keeping a tradition that works to well, it only seemed promising you both would have so much to discuss and agree upon"

"Platonically speaking of course" Narcissa replied, "We do so enjoy keeping close ties with such wonderful people as The Crowes"

"You must forgive my modesty, I'm just humbly trying to carry on their legacy as best as I can for now." Narcissa seemed so

Much easier and lighter to talk to. You felt as though you were in a back and forth good auror/bad auror interview.

"I'm sure it must be quite exhausting, Dear" Narcissa brought her cup to her lips.

You didn't know where to look, You could tell that Lucius was looking you up and down, as if you were about to pass an inspection. You darted your gaze to the right of you, looking for anywhere to pinpoint your direction.

Low and behold, a bronzen glare caught the corner of your eye, where you happened to notice a fairly studious young man sporting bright green and black robes. A picture? You let yourself examine the details further, outlining an oval face with brushed blonde fringes.

Upon studying the young man in the image, your eyes wandered the detail of his cloak, particularly the small design on his left chest. You'd recognize that emblem on his breast anywhere! A Slytherin crest! Maybe you could finally have something more to talk about other than your Father.

"Is this your son?" You pointed to the photograph

"I sometimes make the same mistake myself, they look so much alike" Narcissa picked the photograph up off from the side, "No, that is our Grandson, Scorpius. He has just gone back to Hogwarts for his 4th"

"You must be very proud" you mentioned, placing your cup into its saucer on the table, "I myself have so many fond memories in Slytherin"

"How lovely!" Narcissa's face began to glow with an increased interest, "Slytherin truly is a firm and admired basis for a prominent education. Our household comes from a long line of Slytherins generation after generation"

"Yes, in fact your Father was in Slytherin too" Lucius piqued

"As was my Grandmother, Yes. My Grandfather met her when he got lost trying to find Ravenclaw tower" you reminisced, holding back a chuckle

"How charming" Lucius didn't seem too enamored

"I would love to hear more about your accolades from School" Narcissa chided, placing her teacup down, reaching for the pot, "We have so much to learn about your accomplishments!"

You sat there for hours, droning on about professors, studies, extracurriculars, and god knows even the whose who to know at Hogwarts at the time. Excruciating as it was, at least they weren't focusing on the events or happenings of the past few weeks. You'd found some relief in that with these two.

Off on the other end of the room, you could hear the distant chiming of a well tuned grandfather clock, striking 4 times that the hour might finally be your excuse to make leave from the table.

"You both have been such an immense pleasure this afternoon" you sighed with perfectly practiced gratitude, "I'm afraid I only wish I could sit with you two for longer, but Im afraid I've overstayed myself in forgetting the time"

"Oh not at all Dear" Narcissa quipped, "You are lovely company"

"Yes, quite" Lucius spoke up, "So terribly sorry to see you must go so"

You could almost feel him analyzing your anxiousness to free yourself, asking in your mind if he knew. Could he read your thoughts? Oh god. What if he could? Were you that obvious?

"You have been such gratuitous hosts" you tried to lead yourself from the idea, "I would love to return the favor of your hospitality soon. It has been a wonderful and much needed afternoon for my mind"

"Your burdens are always welcomed to be relinquished here (Y/N)" Narcissa looked at you steadily, almost dare you say lovingly, "We have always considered our home to be the home of our dearest friends"

You tried to force your most enthusiastic and convincing look of admiration, "You're too kind. I thank you both so much for such a lovely afternoon"

The door swung open, almost as if precisely on que, the gentleman that had greeted you at the door earlier was plain faced, with your coat already in hand.

"Should you ever need anything Ms. Crowe, The Malfoys are always obliged to answer your call" Narcissa and Lucious both made their way from their chairs to stand.

You steadily lifted yourself from your own chair as well, "Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy- I wish you all the best. I would love nothing more that to have more days as charming as this". Sometimes you impressed even yourself, you were always an expert at making grandeur.

"Certainly you should consider yourself a guest more often then Ms. Crowe" Lucius held his chin towards your direction, "Surly we could use your company...and, amusements- more often."

You went along with his remarks, nodding and placing another forced smile across your lips.

"I do say" he looked to his wife, "She would be a lovely weekly addition to look forward to for tea, perhaps, next week I should ask?"

$& #.

...He's Good. Very Good.

You may as well have screwed the corners of your mouth where they were. Forcing you to look so agreeable and excited about spending another afternoon, in such a boring, protocol filled environment, made you want to scream every curse word in the English language.

"Oh! That would be so lovely!" Narcissa beamed, "Of course, we wouldn't want to take away from any obligations dear"

"-Not at all!" What. The. Hell. Did. You. Just. Say. ?!, "I would count down to it until this time again next week!"

No...What did you just do. Slowly you stepped yourself toward the gentleman standing there by the door.

"Terrific" Lucius looked back to you, beginning to sport the signs of what might be a grin, "Next week then, Ms. Crowe"

#$& , $? &%#!

"I look forward to it!" You felt your facial muscles beginning to cramp horrendously, as you took you coat from the footman, "Until we meet again Mr. Malfoy, Mrs, Malfoy"

"Take care" Narcissa held up her hand

"Good Day" Lucius nodded

The footmen guided you out from the room, and back through the long hallways and corridors. Your cheeks finally began to settle, after feeling heat stinging them the whole walk to the grand oak door entrance.

Stepping outside, you knew you had put your foot in your mouth by agreeing to Tea next week. Over showering your enthusiasm on them. He could tell. Or could he. You were always the worst at saying No to anything.

The rest of the way to the carriage, you composed yourself, until the moment you sat in your seat, and the gentleman clasped the latch onto your door.

Inside the comfort and security of that carriage cab, as soon as you were a safe enough distance out of earshot, even the horses blushed at your mouth- all the way home.


	7. Chapter 6

The chill of that late autumn morning was already beginning to chill you incessantly, even being doubled up on your layers. You could no longer stand the stale air and reclusive agony of remaining indoors.

You needed to be out, in the open, possibly just to know that there were more than yourself or your household in your life.

Diagon Alley that day was particularly bustling. You came on a weekend day, which no doubt meant some students might be out recaching supplies or finding treats to bring back to school. For others, simply their day off from the ministry.

You could smell the crisp leaves intertwine with the wonderful aroma of pumpkin pasties tickling the air. You had settled on visiting a few of the shops, and possibly even stopping to bring home a few treats for Edrick- Merlin only knew how ecstatic he would be at the sight of a box of Jelly slugs, or Caramel Cobwebs.

"Good day my dear!" A plump and smiling witch gleamed, "Apple Rolls and Bat Baguettes fresh from the oven!"

"Cauldrons! All Pewter Standard Size 1 at half price for today!" another witch proudly announced

Lining the streets, you could see market goers oohing and aahing at window displays. One in particular, being surrounded by students, was Dervish and Bangs. Everyone was edging their way in, to get a new glimpse of the newest broom of the year.

"The Mercury Elite", touted to be the most aerodynamically evolved broom to ever be crafted- and has been said to hit top speeds of 106 miles per hour (depending on the skill of the witch or wizard riding it of course).

"Make way! Make way!" A man could be heard, turning your head off toward what looked like a forming crowd, excitedly buzzing amongst themselves

"What's going on over there?" You curiously thought out loud to yourself, stepping closer to the commotion

Upon getting a better view, there was a podium set before all the people, you came up behind the few scattered in the back to see what all the fuss was about.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The loud voice came out once again, "It is my pleasure, to introduce to you the British Ambassador of the Wizarding Embassy- Mister Barnabus Buckley!"

The crowd went wild with cheers and audible clapping all around, up towards the podium, a much older man stepped before the audience.

His hair was thin, and white under his black rimmed hat. He was a sharply dressed, albeit old-fashioned man with a pointed chin.

Barnabus Buckley rose a hand to the crowd, "Thank You! Thank you...and What a great pleasure it is to be here with all of you on this lovely day"

A grappling feeling began to pull on your stomach, this was the new British Ambassador, the man who was now sitting in your fathers old post.

"I am honored to share such a privilege of representing the finest wizards and witches in the world like we have here in our own Diagona Alley!" He rose, "As you all well may know..."

You turned, looking at him brought on the pain more than you thought it would. You were just about to step on your way out from the throng of people before a hand darted out to grasp your arm.

"(Y/N) Crowe!" Suddenly a bright white flash struck across your face, making you lose sight for a second.

"Excuse me?" You blinked, making the outline of the man in front of you

"Come to support Barnabus Buckley! Merlins Beard! This will be front page material!" He said excitedly, "(Y/N) Crowe!"

People all around began picking their sights over to your direction, their stares and gawking at you made your cheeks pink.

You hated being recognized out in public like this, especially at such an event like this one.

You heard whispering began to trickle between the people, you knew what they were talking about.

"I-I do say, what is all the fuss over there?"

The reporter held his head up high before booming his voice clearly to the podium, "(Y/N) Crowe has come out today to show support for the New Ambassador!"

"I-What?" You interjected disagreeing, but before you could make your point, you felt yourself being pulled up toward the front of the crowd

"Ah!" Buckley looked out with surprised delight, "(Y/N) Crowe! Why, yes, I-I find myself immeasurably grateful to have the support of such an inspiring and ambitious member of our community!"

Quickly, you felt yourself being rushed and bustled up to the podium, so you were standing side by side with Barnabas Buckley himself.

"It is, with most sincere regards- that I continue to serve the public in their best interests- a legacy that surely will have quite some shoes to fill indeed!" He looked to the crowd with a smile as everyone clapped, "Together, we may accomplish great things for our part in the Wizarding Community"

Flashes suddenly darted from left and right, as Barnabus Buckley struck his biggest smile towards the direction of the cameras, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder.

"Max Wallace for The Dailey Prophet, sir!" The bulb nearly blinded you as it set off, "Miss Crowe! Do you have anything to say in support of Ambassador Buckley?"

You were so caught offguard, you almost hadn't heard the question, "erm...Well"

There had to be hundreds of eyes looking up at you, waiting to say something.

"...I'm...sure that our new Representative to the Embassy, will prove a great addition and asset to all of us in the wizarding community" you gave a fake smile to the crowd

"Miss Crowe!" Another reporter darted toward the front, "How are you handling the events since Colin Crowes death?"

Your spine stiffened, for a moment you almost forgot to breathe.

"Was it true he was involved in an underground Niffling Campaign that went ornery?" Another reporter came forward

"Gentlemen! Please" Barnabus held up a hand, "that will be enough questions for one day, if you would like to be further informed of my plans going on, there will be a conference upcoming in Birmingham next week! Thank you all so much for coming!"

"Miss Crowe!" They shouted

"(Y/N) Have they made any leads on his case?" They continued to shutter their cameras

Reporters flocked to the front of the crowd, wrestling their way in amongst one another just to get their snapshots.

Barnabus turned you around, toward the group standing behind him. You both made your way from the crowd of people, "I must apologize for the spectacle Miss Crowe, We do appreciate your coming here to join us today"

You didn't want to be rude to the poor man, he just scurried you away from the mess of reporters with one claim after the next, "It was a wonderful speech Mr. Buckley-"

"Please, Child- no need for formalities- Barnabus is just fine"

"Ambassador Buckley" a tall and crooked nosed man came to his attention, "we should be going soon"

"Ah, yes, thank you Cecil" he nodded, "Heavens be, I can't seem to find my coat-"

"Here sir" the crooked nosed man motioned towards an astoundingly beautiful young woman holding a wool woven coat with shining black buttons.

Her hair was long with streams of gold waving down past her shoulders in shiny tufts. She simply stood there though, saying nothing and looking toward the ambassador.

"There we are" He said, the stunning young woman held up the jacket as he slipped his arms through its sleeves, "It was my pleasure today Miss Crowe, I do hope we may meet again shortly, Unfortunately duty does call My dear"

"It would be my pleasure Barnabus" you gave him a smile, looking back to the beautiful woman- who was now staring considerably in your direction. It was a look that began making you uneasy- You darted your attention back to the ambassador.

"Very well then!" He chimed, "Good Day Miss Crowe!" He bent down slightly as he tipped his hat your way, his colleagues shuffling him away.

You could still feel her sharp presence staring at you, as you slowly turned your head.

Who was she? You couldn't understand why she continued to fixate herself on you, her glance never wavered from you for one second.

"Aggie!" A voice came from off the distance. The woman broke her trance for a split second only to spin her head toward the direction of her name.

"Aggie!"

She looked back to you from the direction where she was being called, the crook-nosed man stepped out into view, with a stern face.

"Aggie- dear! There you are then" he softened his appearance, stepping forward just enough to place a hand on her shoulder, "Sorry for the intrusion Miss. Crowe, We best be making our way back then, isn't that right Aggie?"

She looked to him, giving a halfhearted smile before he turned back to you, "Good Day Miss"

You nodded towards him, never taking your eyes of the woman, as they both began to walk away. She didn't look back as they rounded the corner, and out of sight.

You couldn't shake off the most bizarre feeling the whole ordeal just settled within you. Did you know her, or maybe she thought you were someone else? Who was she? It was all so strange, but marinating in the confusion wouldn't help matters at all.

Lunchtime was swiftly upon the hour. You decided to make your way back down the alley, it had been a rather busy afternoon already, and you hadn't even managed to get barely any of the shopping you had set out for done.

"Perhaps it was all nothing" you brushed, making your way to the front door of Honeydukes Sweets Shoppe, "I hope they have Edricks Caramel Cobwebs in stock"


	8. Chapter 7

"Good Evening, and welcome to the Witching Hour, I'm Pamela Hornsby. Today Ambassador Barnabas Buckley held his first post-commencement public appearance, which was successfully received-"

Draco Malfoy made his way across the room, walking up to the bar in his study. He had been working himself dry into the evening, preparing himself for the flurry of new opportunities unraveling before him this week.

He took the bottle in his hand, his favorite fine malt whiskey, pouring it into a glass. This was his "clocking out" so to speak, after such a long day of meetings at the ministry and gathering his thoughts together- it was time to call it a night.

"Amongst he supporters that rallied together in the square for the speech- was the daughter of the late British Ambassador Colin Crowe, (Y/N) Crowe-"

Draco's ears perked up, as he quickly looked up towards the television screen

"(Y/N) Crowe, had this to say on the public reception of new Ambassador Barnabus Buckley"

There she was, (Y/N) Crowe. Her hair and brows were a dark chocolate. She had quite full lips, and he hadn't noticed how her eyes seemed to capture the flashes of the bulbs before her so brilliantly. He didn't remember that her eyes were such a stone blue.

"...I'm...sure that our new Representative to the Embassy, will prove a great addition and asset to all of us in the wizarding community" you gave a fake smile to the crowd"

The woman certainly knew how to present herself, that was for sure. Draco set the bottle back down at the bar, walking his way back to his desk.

"Ambassador Buckley will be holding a press conference later next week, following a private reception with Ministry Officials and Councilmen-"

Draco clicked his remote, the tv going black, filling the room with only the sounds of the crackling logs in the fire.

That reception was what he had been planning over all week. His references and his honoraries had gained notoriety at the Ministry, The Ambassador himself had invited him to further discuss an opportunity to be more "closely involved" with his cabinet.

He took a sip from his glass, his throat being coated with the warmth of the whiskey. Leaning back in his chair, he exhaled himself into finally having a moment of relaxation.

"She is somewhat pretty I suppose" he thought, "in her own way..."

His thoughts drifted for a moment, remembering the Funeral Reception. Her hair was pulled behind her, and head to toe she was veiled in black. Looking back now, he began to pick up little bits and pieces from his memory.

He took the last drops in from his glass, swirling the whiskey in his hand. He also remembered his father being coy, and how he had his reasons for placing "prospective opportunities" before him. Reasons he'd rather not be involved with.

Reaching for a blank piece of parchment, he brushed the woman from his mind, setting himself out to write to his son, Scorpius. Reaching for the quill, Draco Malfoy began to scribble on into the hours of the night.

Regardless of what time, he had always found a way to make time for him.

Scorpius was what he needed to focus on, his family was all he needed. He knew what was best for them both, and he wouldn't let anyone in to dictate otherwise.

In his world, it was simply just Him, and His Son.


	9. Chapter 8

You stood before the grand heavy doorway leading into the Malfoys Parlor, another afternoon of tea and, "More like drab and monotonous conversations until my cup gets cold" you thought

As the doors opened, you plastered on your best imitation smile that you could muster.

"Ah! Miss Crowe" Lucius rose from his seat "How nice of you to join us this afternoon"

At the Tea Table, you could see Narcissa smiling sweetly your way. Next to Lucius, you saw another figure rose from their seat, adjusting their blazer jacket.

"I believe you two have already previously met." Lucius began, "You do remember my son, Draco?"

"Miss Crowe, I trust you're well" Draco nodded you way

"Yes, thank you" you smiled back, You weren't expecting their son to be joining you all for tea, "How are you?"

"We've been looking forward to having you join us this afternoon (Y/N), We were just discussing how beautiful you looked in the paper this week!"

You stepped into the room, making your way forward to the table, "Mrs. Malfoy, you're too kind"

"Yes, we found it quite admirable for you to show such political support, considering" Lucius took his place back to his seat

You inched yourself into the available seat next to Narcissa, "Yes, I was quite surprised myself to be honest"

Yeah. Surprised.

"The coincidence is so just so astounding" Narcissa took a spoon to stir her tea, "You see, Just yesterday The Ambassador held a Private Reception which Draco here attended last night"

You looked to Draco across the table, looking away from his mother and audibly exhaling, "Really mother, I would prefer not-"

"No need for modesty here, Draco" Narcissa countered, "The Ambassador has just offered the position of Councilman for the Ministry to Draco and he accepted!"

"Yes, I believe some congratulations are in order" Lucius looked smugly proud

Draco adjusted his tie, he was clearly uncomfortable about his parents being so boastful around someone he had only met once before.

"Why that's wonderful!" You looked to him, "I'm sure The Ambassador was impressed with your dedication and attention to detail in order to ask for you"

He glanced up at you, only for a split second, before returning to his cup of tea. You smiled, only to make the poor man not feel like a spectacle from his parents.

"We shall see" Draco put his cup to his lips

The chiming heard from across the hall echoed into the parlor, striking one...two times.

Draco looked to his watch, placing his cup into his saucer delicately, "As I would love nothing more than to seat myself in such good spirits, I'm afraid my priorities have me stitched elsewhere for the afternoon. Please, do enjoy yourselves without me"

"We understand your duties dear" Narcissa wedged herself from her seat to stand, "You've so much more responsibilities now that you're a permanent fixture at The Ministry"

Narcissa leaned in to give his a peck on the cheek before leaving.

"Mother, Father- Miss Crowe, it was a pleasure" he nodded towards you

"Likewise" you nodded back with casual smile, "Take Care"

As Draco set himself out to the door, Narcissa took her place back in her seat. "I must apologize, we don't get to see too much of Draco the past few days"

"Oh not at all" you looked to her reassuring, "It must be easy transitioning into such a position"

Suddenly, Lucius began coughing, swiftly taking his handkerchief to his mouth. His hacking was aggressive, but muffled by the cloth.

"Mr. Malfoy?" You looked to him, about to leave to edge of your seat, "Are you quite alright?"

Lucius cleared his throat considerably, immediately stuffing his handkerchief quickly back into his pocket. He breathed slowly, dreading himself into his chair, "I'm fine, Just fine..."

Narcissa had her hand on her husbands shoulder, a look of worry had taken over her face, "You're alright, Dear?"

"Perfectly Fine Narcissa, Just a bit of tea is all".

The rest of the afternoon was spent discussing everything Draco had planned to make improvements at the Ministry. Lucius seemed very keen on demonstrating that his son was going to revolutionize the Department of Mysteries, as well as be a firm advocate for enforcing stricter policies.

You were thankful that The Malfoys hadn't tried to rope you in to another tea the very next week, by the time you had found an excuse to be leaving. Narcissa simply gave you her usual sweet smile and wished you well on your way.

"Well at least their son doesn't seem too pretentious and dull" you thought to yourself, stepping into the carriage home, "I couldn't imagine having a family like that at Tea the rest of my life"


	10. Chapter 9

October 2020

The bed chamber was biting with a frigid chill in the air, drying his throat- coughing for some relief

"I've thrown another log onto the fire Master...will there be anything else?"

"No, Fitz"- he rasped, "That will be all this evening"

Quietly, the little house elf nodded his head, backing slowly away towards to door

Some days were harder than others, Narcissa would always be there by his side, mindlessly working away on her needlework next to her husband. Each dawn fading into dusk however, grew more and more tiresome.

A wincing ache captured his chest, as he began hacking and sputtering, reaching for his handkerchief to press to his lips.

Blood.

It was only a reminder of what he had left, and how much of it had to remedy at least one ailment in his family.

"Darling", he heard her needles drop, "Please, shall I send for a physician?"

"Narcissa" he inhaled deeply, "Promise me"

She took a hand to his arm, "Anything Darling"

"When I am-" coughing fits interrupting him, "...When I am gone...you must promise me, That our son will remarry"

"Sweetheart don't talk of such things, our boys will be fine" she looked to him, her eyes slightly glistening

"...The sun is setting on my golden years, Narcissa" he began, "The namesake

Of our family must not be threatened by the girls curse"

"It wasn't her fault dear, Scorpius will be fine, and so won't his children! As well as thier-"

"We cannot afford that chance Narcissa!" Lucius wheezed, "Draco must remarry, we mustn't have our lineage poisoned with any cursings, don't you see?"

"Sweetheart..." she crept closer to bring her hands towards his face, "You mustn't excite yourself so"

He paused for a moment, a wheeze escaping his breath before he spoke, "I've already set my sights on (Y/N) Crowe"

Narcissa's face drew itself into question, "Draco needs time, surely...He's only just lost Astoria last year darling..."

"The girl could be well on her way making ties elsewhere by then" his breathing was becoming labored, "No...she must be considered seriously"

He began to sputter and cough again, blood sprinkling his once white handkerchief, "Promise me this Narcissa...See to it our Son does this"

Her eyes began to well, no words could possibly escape her to describe the agony she held watching the love of her life suffer so. She was lost.

Lucius shifted himself in his bed, bringing his handkerchief to his chest, "Narcissa" he began gently, "The girl...Is exponentially crucial to bringing our namesake out of this mess. You must rest assured my dear...she is the right choice"

"How can we know he will be happy?" She barely whimpered, "How will we know he will truly manage to love again?"

"He will learn to" he coughed once more, before stifling himself to composure. "She is singlehandedly the wealthiest and most philanthropic woman in the Wizarding World- suitable enough- Narcissa"

"Love cannot be bought darling" she took her hand and stroked the side of his head delicately, "Im sure you know better than I, Draco would give anything, including that, to have Astoria back"

Lucius looked down with a grievous sigh, Draco was a fine man- he still needed reason though, "The girl will make a fine match, Narcissa. I'm sure she has held enough constitution in her time to earn herself a name in the community. Her estate would become part of the Malfoy line and ergo our children...our children's children...This means so much more to them"

"What price can you put on such a thing like that?" a lonely tear began to form in the corner of her glistening eyes

"For our family" he said, "...She would contribute 441 Million galleons to its worth"

Narcissa looked up to him, jaw loosening into complete astonishment. Lucius gazed back at her, confirming himself with a slight nod that needed no question, "Promise Me, Darling..."

Hesitantly, she knew her husband only wanted what was best for the love of his family "Yes, Lucius...I'll do what I can Love"

He sighed, almost wheezing before a fit of coughing had corrupted him once again.

He looked out the grand window, filled with the deep velvets of the night sky, cradling stars amongst the moon.

He only hoped his final wishes would be carried out as he had hoped.

Lest the Malfoy family cease.


	11. Chapter 10

"It was, a very quiet and personal service" he began, "They did not wish to draw much more attention than needed, and had decided on making the funeral quite a private affair"

"I'm so terribly sorry..." you placed your cup of tea down, "I hadn't even known that Mr. Malfoy was sick..."

You were shocked, having only seen them just weeks before, your heart felt heavy for Mrs. Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was dead? How could this have happened so abruptly in their lives? It was a horrible feeling for Narcissa that gripped you in the pit of your stomach.

"The family wanted to extend the news only to those who knew him well enough for the time being. A more public notice will be arranged shortly later in the week."

"Please, do give Narcissa my love and deepest regrets for her loss" you started, "If there is anything at all, please let her know I would graciously like to extend my friendship to her"

"Thank you Miss Crowe" the gentleman placed his cup onto the table, "Your hospitality has been most kind. I must however be on my way to deliver the unfortunate news to other houses respectively"

"Of course" you nodded, "Yes, Of course"

Edrick stepped in, holding his coat and hat for him, "Sir"

"Ah, yes- Thank you" he took his hat to his head, "I will be sure to relay your regards to Mrs. Malfoy- Goodness be with you Miss"

"Safe Travels, and thank you" you replied

Edrick held the door open for him, and lead him on the way out. As the door closed behind them, you felt a wave of gloom wash over you. Why would the family send their servant to deliver the news to you? You did not feel so close to them as to warrant such, and honestly it had you feeling slightly guilty for those closer to them.

You heard the door creak back open once again, "Mistress?" Came Edricks voice, "Would you like for me to arrange any sympathies for Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes, Edrick, thank you" you turned to him with a slight smile to mask the bravado, "I believe some flowers and perhaps an open invitation would do fine"

"Straight away!" He confirmed, "Ill be right on it at once"

He left once more, and you turned your gaze to the fire crackling in the hearth. You felt a chill creep up your spine drawing you to seek the warmth even closer.

What trying times it was to have to grieve, and return grief to others so suddenly. The room seemed to cast itself in a shade of grey for the rest of the afternoon, curling yourself by the fire, and letting your cup of tea be forgotten to the cold.


	12. Chapter 11

"You are certainly a sight for sore eyes my dear" Narcissa opened the door wide for you to enter, "It was so kind of you to call"

"It is so good to see you Mrs. Malfoy" you handed a servant your coat, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh...you know" she lead you in down the long hall "Things are quite different...Now. It just takes some time getting used to I suppose. He was sick for quite some time dear- he just hid it well from others"

"I'm so sorry for your loss Mrs. Malfoy" you reiterated, "He was a kind and courteous man to me"

"Come, Dear" she smiled, motioning you into the parlor.

A beautiful sterling tea service was set before you, a deep carved mahogany table holding a place for two before the grand marble fireplace.

"Please, have a seat", Narcissa had a warm smile.

You awed at the shimmering tea pot and matching cups, delicately eyeing the table setting as you took your seat, "Thank You"

"I had rather hoped to speak with you sooner, but you understand these can be trying times" she began as she took her own seat, "It truly is a pleasure to have you in our home once again"

"I enjoy the visits" you smiled, god- protocol and propriety always put you on edge

"I had been going through some of Lucius's things, when I happened to stumble upon these" without a second beat, you looked over to where she was reaching on the table, "Our family was attending the 407th Annual Mystics Spring Banquet...I had almost forgot how much you look so like your father"

Across the posey tea cakes and Lucious fruits, she handed you a few dusty and faded photographs. Clear as day, the first person your noticed was your father. Tall, Dark haired, and flickering a smile towards you. It felt good for once to see him in a photo you hadn't before.

A subtle ache thumped in your heart.

Next to him, a soft curve across her lips, hands crossed. Her hair was also dark, and pulled away from her plain face. Her lips though were quite distinguished, "My mother and father look so young"

"We all were once dear" she pointed, "Lucius and I had just been speaking with them when the photographer captured this. See- We're right there, ah next to them"

A strong jawed and attractive young man stood tall and proud, hair glistening with platinum. Next to him, was indisputably Narcissa. Her smile was beaming, and eyes sparkled with laughter. It was very apparent, that the years had been quite kind to her.

"Your mother always was a quiet woman" Narcissa took a small spoon to her teacup, "She would always let her presence do the talking. Without even hearing her come into the room, you could feel a sense of nobility wherever she went"

"Might I ask when this was taken?" You finally took your eyes from the photograph to look up at her

"I believe that was '87" she sipped her tea, "I remember Draco was 6 at the time of the Banquet, and he wished so much to go. Of course, after being fully dressed and sitting with his father in the library, the poor child had managed to fall asleep in Lucius' chair before we even left. Our Nanny had to take him upstairs to bed. Such a little thing he was then- so precious"

You hands traced the outline of the photograph, like looking into a window of time and tales you had only ever heard of. The only character you hadn't met, was the same ghost that seemed to haunt the walls and frames in your own home. Your own mother.

"Well I must say, the years have most definitely been a friend to you" you finally looked up at her, handing back the photograph

"Oh no, Dear- I wish you would keep that, for memories sake of course" she smiled, "Lucius would have wanted you to have it, as would I gladly"

"I'm not sure what to say...thank you" you looked back down the the photograph, a slight smirk creeping up on you. You were grateful you were able to have another piece of your parents to hold.

"You know- I'm always so daunted with how quickly winter seems to arrive" Narcissa picked her teacup back up, "We normally would always be packing away to the winter mansion, for the holidays of course"

She sipped her tea daintily, her eyes found their gaze back to you, "Our Winter home is always so quiet and beautiful this time of year. A proper place to hear ones thoughts. We've always spent so many wonderful Holidays there"

"It sounds lovely!" You chided, "Will you be making your way there?"

"I couldn't imagine disrupting tradition from Scorpius, He always loves spending Christmastime up in the mountains. I think this year would be essential not just for him, but for Draco as well." She placed her cup of tea gently back into the saucer, "Although I do suppose it will be much quieter for me. Draco will have his own business to tend to there, and I'm sure Scorpius won't want to be stuck inside with his grandmother all the time."

In a moments instant, a flash of awe struck her across her face, turning into a smile, "What a capital idea..."

"I'm sorry?" You countered, confused

"Not to intrude upon your Holiday plans dear, of course" she assured you, her lips smirking "although, it would be so lovely to have another woman along for conversation and company. It would be a marvelous time if you were to join us for the holidays!"

You were barely mid sip into your own teacup before you managed to save face from nearly spitting yourself across the room.

You didn't know what to say, you we're stumped on how to even react. You couldn't leave the poor woman hanging like that, but you were so struck!

"I...umm..." you swallowed. You could tell your babbling was creating an uncomfortable tension in the air. Just say something! Anything!

"Is there something wrong dear?" Narcissa began to look at you questioning

You looked up to her, your eyes fixing themselves on the delicate features of her kind face. She truly was such a personable and warm person, despite your indifference to the notions of anyone outside your small inner world.

Your compassion and empathy always did get the best of you, a trait Gran always said reminded you so much of your mother.

"I'm entirely lost for words Mrs. Malfoy" you reconciled your admonishment, "Your kindness has always preceded you, yet here I am humbled, truly your reputation of compassion does you no service in person...I only wish I could counter your hospitality with the diligence and respect it so deserves. You must forgive me my humility, such an honor isn't taken lightly from yourself Mrs. Malfoy"

A blush began to creep upon her cheeks, looking down at the last few drops rimming around the bottom of her tea cup. "Such an offer is merely what Families do in such times my dear" she looked up at you, those kind and motherly eyes bringing you in so comfortably, "I would only have a friends beloved child welcomed into my home as I knew he would receive my own"

You had underestimated her charm. She truly was the wife of Lucius Malfoy, in every which way. You could not refuse such an endearing invitation from such an admirable woman.

"Then Perhaps, Mrs. Malfoy" you lowered your cup to the table delicately, "I would consider it most carefully"


	13. Chapter 12

The frost had smoothly made itself glimmer upon the window pane, when the first few specs of white crystals began dancing their way down from the skies.

The air in Crowe manor was slowly being reclaimed by the warmth of the fires that burned in all the hearths. You could smell the woodsy aroma permeating through all the corridors of the freshly cut logs.

It was mid-morning, and you were supposed to be making your way north tomorrow morning towards the Malfoys Winter Estate.

"Ugh...Why did I agree to such a trip" you sighed, looking back and forth between two open cases of luggage

You were always leaving your packing to the last minute, then again you had a lot of arrangements to make before leaving the household for nearly three weeks.

"Edrick and the servants staying here can manage" you assured yourself, but how would you? This would be your first Christmas away from home- let alone without family

Maybe that was just exactly why you had decided to join the Malfoy's for the Holidays, Maybe it was to forget, you didn't know.

Fresh garland with pine momentarily swept your attention, filling you with the nostalgia of holidays past. It's was a comforting feeling, trickling in that momentarily made you feel as though all was normal in the world.

You were at least grateful to be sharing a home with someone other than yourself, a family you found to be somewhat normal, despite its monotony.

You heard your door creak open slightly, "Mistress? Gentlemen are ready to begin loading your luggage downstairs"

Crap.

"I'll be just a moment Edrick, I haven't finished yet. How about you let them know they're welcome to warm themselves by the fire? Have the kitchen bring them in some mulled cider or hot cocoas" you walked to your wardrobe

"Straight away Mistress!" Edrick made his way to scurry off, leaving the door slightly ajar

Heaving a deep sigh, you simply grabbed a straight row of full hangers, you just couldn't be bothered to knit pick over specifics any longer. It may have been a sloppy job, but you realized that maybe you might enjoy a warm cup of cocoa yourself rather than being tied upstairs.

Hangers were strewn everywhere, whatever made their way into your suitcases were simply what you were going to manage wearing for the time being. If you bring everything perhaps, at least you'll know you hadn't forgotten anything.

...

Icicles clung to the grand entrance like crystal to a brilliant chandelier, snow already dusted the rooves, and servants were scattered everywhere dusting, opening curtains, and readying the Manor for Holiday.

"Aaah...Home again" Narcissa Malfoy walked through the marble entranceway, "Scorpius, I believe in the kitchens Mrs. Marple has made some Cocoa, You can write to Albus while we're unpacking dear"

Draco closed the door behind them Big from the bitter cold. Scorpius, rubbed his hands together, "Its freezing out there this morning! You think it'll be long?"

"We'll have all the hearths lit in no time, I'll join you in a few minuites" Draco began to remove his gloves

"Alright" he nodded, he held his sack still slung over his shoulder- making his way down to the kitchens, perhaps Mrs. Marple had managed to fix up something to eat too.

"Draco?" Narcissa looked up to her son, "I was hoping I might have a word with you before I told Scorpius"

"Oh?" Draco questioned, "What might this be about"

"I wanted to let you know, that we'll be having a guest spend the holidays with us is all" Narcissa gave him a slight smile

Draco stopped, mid way from removing his scarf to turn to his mother. This was no coincidence, he knew exactly what she was doing, and who exactly she had invited.

"I also suppose, it just so happens to be (Y/N) Crowe...is that right mother?"

"Now, Draco" Narcissa began

"Would you rather have planned on telling me later, when she walked through the door?" He groaned, "Please, Don't pretend to act as though I don't know exactly what it is your up to"

She furrowed a brow bemusedly, "Draco, You have a terrible habit of assuming the absolute worst of things. Come now, the poor girls just lost her only family, it's her first Christmas alone you know"

"I'm sure conveniently, that is exactly the reason you've purely out of the kindness of your heart, have opened our home to this unfortunate multimillionairess" Draco began to unbutton his coat

"Would you truly expect so little of my compassion, Dear?" Narcissa feigned offense, "Forgive me, but being a Mother myself has made me soft for those less blessed than I, Darling"

Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with eyes lowered, "Of course not, Mother...What time is she arriving?"

"Tomorrow morning" she began to gleam, "I expect she should be setting her luggage out tonight to arrive before"

"Wonderful" Draco's tone was flat

"Oh, she'll be fine Draco- I'm sure we'll all have a marvelous time with her, as I'm sure she will with us no doubt. Now, go on- Scorpius will have saved nothing for you in the kitchens of his appetite was anything like yours at that age"

Draco gave her a sheepish look, loosening his collar. It wasn't as though he had anything against the Crowe woman, just weary of what his mothers intentions of her were. She had never invited anyone to Holiday at the Winter Manor in decades, so the cause of suspicion was more than warranted.

He'd simply just have to make do with another guest in the home, while systematically avoiding any ulterior motives his Mother may or may not have had in mind. There really was not much to be done now, except for the hunger that began to grumble lowly in his stomach.

Hopefully, after a long trip here, he'd find something suitable to fill him


	14. Chapter 13

The trek up to The Malfoys Winter Estate was much too far and rocky to call for the stately impression a carriage gives. Dad was always fascinated with old world charm, but on a blistery morning like this, you much preferred the warmth of a vehicle.

You admired your Fathers favorite classic, a Noir 1963 Rolls-Royce that gleamed just as brightly as the day it had come from the Muggle lot. He wasn't very enthused about too many Muggle Artifacts, but a fashionable entrance was always most exceptional to make.

You had the partition up, you enjoyed to soft melodic music that slowly played from the back. The scenery outside glistened beautifully from tree tops to grounds Below in the morning sunrise.

Your driver and yourself had left when it was dark outside, and you couldn't remember that last time you were awake in order to enjoy such a view. You allowed yourself to stretch your legs, kicking your shoes off to wiggle your toes.

"Only a while longer" you turned your attention from the little numbers strewn across your Grans watch upon your wrist.

"-You are listening to JINX 107" a soft and soothing voice came over the speakers, "Thank you for joining us this morning, Starting off our News Hour- authorities near Fife had recovered an unidentified body this morning off the coast-"

"What?" You said aloud, reaching for the knob to turn the volume higher

"-of Sources say this is another incident in a series of suspicious activity happening around the coastal area. In an ongoing investigation by the Department of Magical Law enforcement, This was a similar tragedy to one that had taken place weeks ago where another unidentified person had been found deceased."

This was the second time you had heard of this happening, how the Muggles weren't clued in was almost astounding. A shiver crept up your spine making you shudder. Reaching for the knob, you turned the radio off.

You couldn't shake the creeps that had settled in, despite looking out the window in order to distract yourself with the views.

Lush forestry powdered with snow, practically shimmering in the sunlight peeking through the branches. It was quiet, and actually quite lovely for a secluded area.

Suddenly, you heard the familiar whirring of the partition slowly descending downward, revealing the cap of the driver up front.

"Miss Crowe? We should be arriving shortly- Shouldn't be 10 minutes now" he looked to you in the rear view mirror

"Thank you" Your eyes went back to the window, noticing the road plowed up ahead was becoming much smoother.

The whirring of the partition came once more, ascending itself back into the last few moments of solitude you may have.

Furthest ahead out your window, you could begin to see the outlines and some detail of great iron gates off in the distance.

Sighing, you braced yourself for the next few weeks, slipping your feet back into your stiff leather shoes.

...

"Draco! Would you come down please?" Narcissa's cool voice echoed up to the ceilings

Foot steps could be heard making their way to the top of the staircase, "I'm coming, Mother- I'm coming"

Coming down the steps, Draco was rolling his black shirt sleeves up by his elbows, one or two buttons undone below his neck.

"Where is Scorpius?" Narcissa turned to her son, as soon as he heard his foot reach the last stair

"He should be down shortly, now any minute" Draco tucked his other sleeve up as well, "I haven't any idea what he's doing"

"The gate keepers informed us that (Y/N) has just arrived" she walked over to her son, fixing his collar

"Scorpius!" Draco yelled

A thumping of scurrying footstep were heard, quickly trying to find their way down the stairs, "Sorry!"

Narcissa looked up to her grandson, landing himself at the bottom of the staircase, and walking swiftly towards the two of them, "There you are"

"Now, were going to have her staying with us for the Holiday" Draco turned his attention to Scorpius, "Ineed you to do me a favor"

"Sure, what's up?" Scorpius was fidgeting with his sleeves

"I don't want you slipping and spilling anything about you and Albus's little time turner misadventure from the start of term- understood?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "You'll never let me live that one down"

"Unlikely, No" Draco eyed him before looking back to his mother

"Really now" she began, "Let's be on our best behavior, please boys"

"All will be well mother" Draco reassured her, "Let's just hope Miss Crowe isn't another one of Voldemorts illegitimates"

"Ugh" Scorpius was weary of his jokes

"Draco" Narcissa groaned

A slit of light began to trickle into the foyer, and the front door had opened to a brush of cold wind. A man with a long coat and gloves stepped aside, as he held the door open open wide.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Miss (Y/N) Crowe!"

Draco looked up to the doorway, to see the familiar figure of the heiress to the Crowe line, make her way over the threshold.

She was head to toe in slate greys, adorning an embellished brooch upon her left breast. Her soft hair had been tucked beneath a stately hat, showing a pair of sparkling earrings.

She seemed to be drowning in such a colorless ensemble, her usual mysterious beauty hidden like a garden on a cloud covered day.

"Good Morning (Y/N), So lovely to see you at last" Narcissa gleaned from ear to ear, outstretching her arms, I do hope the journey wasn't too weathering on you dear"

The young woman stood there, giving a smile as Narcissa gently took her shoulders, "Not at all Mrs. Malfoy, It's been a beautiful morning for a ride"

Scorpius looked to his father, puffing his chin out comedically at (Y/N) Crowe's posh dress. Draco looked back to him with a disapproving brow.

"I don't believe you've met my Grandson (Y/N), This is Scorpius!" She motioned towards the now straight spined boy

"How do you do?" Scorpius chalked up a polite smile, nodding in her direction

"-and of course you remember my son, Draco" Narcissa announced

She looked so closed off, and boxed in a corner he thought. Yes, he was familiar with the usual pomp and circumstance she demonstrated on all their visits, but an air of uncertainly spun its way around her like he hadn't seen before.

Draco gave her a reassuring smile, "Pleasure to meet with you again Miss Crowe"

...

You felt like a complete and upturned idiot.

Here's you showed up for a quiet, wholesome and more relaxed holiday with a family who was known for their propriety- and you showed up dressed too and tails.

The Malfoy family were still a rather fashionable crowd even in their more casual quarters, which you clearly had over dressed for. You felt so needlessly put on display, feeling theirs eyes upon you from top to bottom.

"A pleasure to see you too" you smiled back to Draco, quickly trying to remove your gloves from your now sweaty palms

"I've taken the liberty of directing your luggage to your room (Y/N)" Narcissa began

Thank God. A chance to change into something more comfortable and less formal.

"I'm sure you're in need of a moment to settle yourself in and sort yourself. I should be happy to send our Fitz up to you in an hour or so to draw you a warm bath and some tea from your journey" she lead you toward the stairway, "we do so look forward to having you with us this afternoon for tea I'm sure?"

"Thank you so much Mrs. Malfoy" you replied, "I'll be glad to fit myself in something more comfortable after a proper rest"

A hot bath, and warm drink were all you needed to hear to get you up the stairs and out of sight. You felt so stiff and claustrophobic in these leather shoes, it would be nice to actually garner a more casual side of acquaintances with someone for once.

It had been so long since you felt as though you could genuinely put down the mask of protocol, you couldn't imagine a family like The Malfoys actually having any form less of exquisite.

Never judge a book by its cover you suppose.

Narcissa Malfoy lead you up the long staircase overlooking the household. You could almost feel the hot water and sudsy fragrance of soaps washing over your body.

You couldn't help but let your mind trickle back to the broad shouldered man downstairs, however. Without his pressed blazer, perfectly cinched tie, or polished leathers- you had nearly found Draco Malfoy unrecognizable.

Had his forearms always been so distinguished? What of his hair? Not slicked back so stiffly or pointedly? He seemed more at ease than you had known him previously.

Almost more...normal.

More relatable.

You snapped yourself back into the present, brushing aside the wandering s of your mind. You had much to do before settling down into the comforts that the Malfoy's winter estate had to offer.


	15. Chapter 14

Time spent unpacking yourself, had made you grateful to have finally relaxed in the promised bath. Just feeling more refreshed, and like perhaps you could dress down a little made you feel better already.

The early sunsets bringing dark afternoons, made you realize that the Malfoys would be expecting you down to Dinner soon, "Well then...what the hell have I got in my wardrobes"

Rummaging through your collections, you happened upon a Hunter Green fitted dress with a loose cowl neck. Perhaps a pair of black tights and some flats would do just fine. You could feel your stomach grumble, having forgotten to eat since this morning.

"I hope Dinner isn't actually an occasion I should be rising to" you hoped, pulling the dress over your head.

Smoothing yourself in the mirror, you were confident this was a good choice, reaching for your hosiery to quickly pull up.

Knock knock knock

"Just a moment!" You sprang up, hoisting the panty hose to your waist as quickly as you could

"Miss Crowe?" A small voice came from the other side of the door, "Mrs. Malfoy sent me to inform you Dinner would be in half an hours time"

"Yes, Thank You!" You called through the door, pulling your dress down and checking yourself

Your hair was still wet, and you hadn't even begun wondering what you were going to do about your face.

"Damnit" you thought, quickly looking around before spotting your Ivory wand laying flat on the bed

You picked it up in your hand, and began to swish it delicately before you incanted, "Certum Capillus!"

A quick spritz of shimmer erupted from the tip as you watched your hair transform from stringy wet strands, to full bouncy volume with luxurious barreled curls at the bottom.

"Perfect!" You delighted at yourself, "Now...25 minutes"

You hopped on over to the marvelous vanity that stood to the other side of the room, taking a seat to freshen up your makeup for the evening.

"A more delicate eye for first impressions tonight perhaps" you thought, "Bravado Medicamine!"

Another swish of your wand, and suddenly the various brushes strewn across the vanity top began swirling about you. Such colors from different pots, began waving before your eyes, as the dancing brushes meticulously blended roses and neutral browns into your cheeks and lids.

Across the vanity top, a little tube rolled itself toward you, its top popping off to reveal a deep satiny red.

Swooshing up to your lips- you quickly held a finger up- "No! No no no no, Not tonight- that's far too much"

Dropping, the little tube's cap popped back on before it rolled itself back away. In its stead, another little tube followed the same dance as the one before, popping its own cap off to reveal a creamy nude blushed tone

"Now, that's more like it" you smiled, as the color then began to sweep itself across your lips

Satisfied with your final product, you stood up to give yourself one last examination before making your way downstairs.

"With 7 minuites to spare no less" you felt rather quite proud of yourself really, "Now, let's hope these people have wine at the table at least"

No.

Stronger.

"Vodka"

...

Draco Malfoy stood in the drawing room, a short and stout glass of whiskey in one hand, a Ministry proposition he had been looking over tediously in the other.

Being a Councilman had its duties, and it's fair share of intrusions.

"This will be quite a bit of a lot for the fisheries" he thought to himself

Barnabus Buckley had proposed, in working with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, that certain areas and coastal location points were to be temporarily kept prohibited from the public.

Due to the distressing series of deceased turning up on their shores lately, it was seen as "An imperative call to action, in order to ensure the safety of the public, until further investigation concludes the reasoning of these threats".

This would mean the fishing industries of the Wizarding World would be momentarily suspended until further notice. That could put potentially hundreds of witches and wizards out of a job for weeks, possibly months.

He sighed heavily, taking a strong swig from his glass, "Not the Holiday surprise anyone would hope for"

Clicking heels sounded themselves toward the entry of the drawing room, "Draco, Dear?"

Perking his head up, Draco flipped the clipped parchments back to their correct order, "Yes, come in"

Narcissa Malfoy walked in with a cool tone, "Dinner is shortly, Scorpius has just come downstairs, and (Y/N) will be along any moment"

"Of course" Draco strode his way toward his mother, "I won't be a moment, just bringing these to the study"

"Very well" Narcissa smiled, taking her son by the arms, and gave him a gentle peck upon the cheek

Down the corridor he went, downing the last few drops from his glass to set at the bar in his study. All this back and forth with the Ministry was wearing on his mind a great deal. Better to put it to rest for the evening and start with a fresh mind come Morning.

He quickly walked in, placing his papers at his desk, "It feels rather warm in here" he thought, taking a button down from the second up on his shirt

As he started back down the corridor, he could already smell the roasts and herbs permeating from the kitchens. He hadn't realized how hungry he was, now that his mind was decompressing from the day.

Draco almost walked completely past a mirror before catching his reflection out of the corner of his eye, stopping, he stepped back to smooth his ruffled hair a bit.

"Hey Dad" at the end of the hall, Scorpius had just come from the stairs, "Know what we're having tonight?"

Draco looked back up to his son, "Im not sure, you're Grandmother just told me we'll be sitting soon- best be on down then, huh?"

Scorpius nodded, both of them turning to make their way down the rest of the hall towards the dining room.

"Now remember-" Draco started

"I know! I know..." Scorpius groaned

As they both entered the Dining room, the lights were halfway lit, and Narcissa had already been seated at the end of the table. The spread before them was lavishly filled with fresh baked breads, roasted potatoes, and seasoned steamed vegetables.

To her left, it was as though he barely recognized her from the woman coming in the front door this morning. Her hair was flowing in barreled locks around her face, not tied back under a hat. When she looked up, he saw her smile with full lips, not nervously fidgeting with her gloves.

She was wearing actual color, and with a glass of wine in hand she seemed to look almost more in her element now than she was before.

"Hello again" she said, giving a nod

It almost took him a moment to realize she had said anything at all, "Miss Crowe" Draco acknowledged, coming back to his present self, "Good Evening"

Draco took his place at the other end of the table, as Scorpius sat opposite from the young woman. Narcissa turned her attention to her son.

"I've just been discussing with (Y/N) how enchanting the scenery can be this time of year in the mountains" she began, "We always enjoy having a ride about the country side on our carriage when the weather permits"

"You have stables here?" (Y/N) questioned

"Not really" Scorpius picked up, "We have our horses back in Wiltshire, the roads are too rough coming up here for them. We have Caudrells"

"Caudrells?" (Y/N)'s interest piqued a bit

"You'll see them all the time up here" Scorpius began, "Imagine a big Clydesdale Horse, only all white and completely covered head to tale in long fur. Like a shaggy dog"

"Don't believe I've ever seen one of those" she quipped, "Where do they stay?"

"They don't like to be indoors at all" Scorpius explained, "The colder the better for them. I once saw Glacier prancing about in the middle of a terrible snow storm one year, the happiest I'd ever seen her to this day"

"Caudrell's are an Artic species, Dear" Narcissa explained further, "They're wonderfully friendly creatures"

"We have a stone archway structure for them they like to sleep under. All the hay and water they'd like, rolling around in the snow all day, they love it!" Scorpius beamed

"You seem to know a great deal about these Caudrells" (Y/N) laughed, "I wouldn't mind checking them out at all"

"Oh sure" Scorpius reached for a roll, "I go out to see them sometimes with some ice cubes. You'd be surprised how much they can eat in a day"

(Y/N) stretched her upper lip in an impressed look on her face.

"How was your day dear?" Narcissa looked to her son, "You've been quite busy this afternoon I'm sure"

Draco looked up from spooning some potatoes onto his plate, "Fine...just some wrapping up to do before officially starting the Holidays is all"

"Will you have to work the whole time we're here?" Scorpius asked, slicing up a bit of pot roast

In that moment, a servant came out from the kitchen doors, carrying with him a decanter of deep red wine, "Some Claret For you, Sir?"

"Please" said Draco, "No, just tying up a few lose ends before the start of the New Year. We should be squared and settled by this week's end"

"That's wonderful to hear" Narcissa held her cup up for a refill of wine, "Since Scorpius has come home from School he's been looking forward to spending some time with his Father"

"It's certainly a change from Arithmancy, that's for sure" Scorpius spoke up, between forkfuls

...

"...Agreed" (Y/N) could be heard mumbling, just enough above a whisper

You took another sip of your Wine, flashbacks of Hogwarts suddenly erupting in your mind.

"Did you have to take Arithmancy?" Scorpius nodded up towards you from the table

You looked up, "Is Professor Vector still there?" Half filled with dread for the poor kid

Arithmancy was your least favorite, and most dreaded subject you ever had to take at Hogwarts. Numbers were never your ally.

"Is she!" Scorpius guffawed "Her voice is so dull and drawn out I practically fall asleep in my seat"

"Hah!" You chuckled, "I remember that all too well"

"How long has she been there?" Narcissa quipped, "I don't believe I remember her- Did you perhaps remember having Professor Vector, Draco?"

His platinum strands of hair began to fall around his face when he looked up, he went from looking to his mother, to (Y/N) with great pause, before looking back to Narcissa.

"Let's see..." he feigned thoughtfulness, "Now that would have to be after 1998...Miss Crowe here I presume, would have to have been after I'd left..."

"Yes, My first year was 2000" you interjected

"2000" Draco looked back to Narcissa intently, "I had left Hogwarts 2 Years Prior"

"...Draco..." you could hear some semblance of tension coming from Narcissa

"I don't believe I had Professor Vector in the time I was there then." Draco gave Narcissa a smile, "Miss Crowe was 9 Years after the fact"

Narcissa's upper lip stiffened, as Draco raised a brow along with his glass of Claret, "So there we have it"

You felt yourself become suddenly quite uncomfortable across the table from the two of them, you had no idea what was going on, but you felt as though you were being scrutinized and interrogated simply for your age.

Did he think You were too young to be associating with Mrs. Malfoy? You felt yourself become insecure and undermined, clutching your wine glass closer to you.

"Well, Professor Vector wasn't necessarily the most exciting of teachers Hogwarts had ever had- but I had many experiences that more often than not made up for anything else" you nodded at Scorpius, trying to change the subject of awkwardness

...

Draco knew exactly what his mother was up to.

"Trying to find some commonality or similarity for us to begin discussing about" he thought, "Like she hasn't played at this trick before"

The woman was probably 30-31, but he felt that after all this time, his parents would have let off him. He'd been given barely months to grieve the loss of his wife before his own father starting shuttling Wizarding families eligible daughters in front of him.

It was enough to make him resent the very idea of even coming to the Winter manor for the Holidays.

His son, and his work were a primary focus of interest for him now, he didn't need his mother playing cupids arrow with their lives.

He wasn't even sure if the Crowe woman had any idea of what she was truly up to, but he certainly wasn't going to fall victim to her little whims.

Poor girl, probably needn't have deserved to feel so awkward at the expense of pricking a small hint to his mother.

He had grown so weary of her persistence though.

"Dad? May I be excused?" Asked Scorpius, "I've been meaning to write an owl back to Albus this afternoon, but I forgot"

Draco nodded, "Go ahead"

"Thanks" Scorpius moved his seat back, wiping his face with a cloth before springing up to make his way through the door.

"Hell, Can I be excused too? I'll even write to Albus" Draco thought to himself

"It was a lovely dinner, Narcissa- thank you" (Y/N) spoke finally, "I must say though, it really has been a long day...and I must apologize for my fatigue"

"Oh not at all Dear!" Narcissa brushed, "By all means, it's been a long day for us all I'm sure"

"I'll look forward to seeing you all in the morning" (Y/N) rose from her chair, smiling at Narcissa and then to Draco "Good evening Narcissa, Draco"

"Good Night Dear" Narcissa nodded back

Draco simply lifted his glass and nodded towards her, "Likewise"

...

You had to get out of the dining room, it was far too much tension for one meal.

Perhaps Mrs. Malfoy was right, everyone had quite a long day and perhaps we all could use a good nights rest. It hopefully might be a better day with them tomorrow for sure.

You weren't the least bit tired, but you made your way back to your suite anyway settling yourself on maybe reading a book with one more glass of Shiraz for the evening.

"Here's to 1 day down the hatch" you thought, kicking your shoes off, before closing your door for the rest of the nigh


	16. Chapter 15

The sun had shone brightly that day, casting its gold flecks across the sparkling snows laid about the Manor.

It was a much less bitterly cold afternoon, feeling that it might be a beautiful day to take a stroll through the frost covered garden for some fresh air.

The snow crunched beneath your heavy boots, making your way along the path, admiring all the beautiful forestry laden with frost.

"Morning!"

Your attention darted behind you, "Huh? Who the hell was that?" You thought to yourself

You looked all around you, curiously trying to find the source of the sound, "God, don't tell me I'm finally loosing it."

"Up here!"

"What the -" as you looked up, you couldn't help but chuckle a little, there, up in the skies was Scorpius upon his broom

"What's up!" He called down, lowering himself down closer

"I should ask you the same question!" You called to him, "Having an early morning take off?"

"Well, the view is nice enough, you should come up here and see!" Scorpius was lower enough now to actually see the puffs coming from his breath in the cold

"Really?" You inquired, "To be honest, I can't remember the last time I took a ride on my broom...at least not since I was younger, playing Fragers"

"Fragers?" Scorpius replied quizzically

He swooped his broom down, gliding effortlessly through the air. As he began coming down foot to earth, he flipped his hair away from his face, dismounting with a good landing.

"You know, Fragers!" You looked to him, "don't tell me you've never heard of it"

"Can't say I have" Scorpius looked back to you, "What is it?"

A grin crept itself onto your face, maybe you could still remember all the rules and tricks perhaps? Whatever you could, at least you'd be getting out of the house and maybe even enjoying some rare sunshine for a change.

"Hold on, I'll show you" you were ear to ear as you reached into your inner coat, pulling out your Ivory wand "Accio, Broom!"

Looking out to the vast snowy fields, you spoke back to Scorpius for his attention, "Watch this"

Raising your wand once again with your other hand, you inhaled deeply before raising your voice out to the open, "QUID NATUS MILITUM!"

With the booming enchantment of your voice, the winds began to flurry themselves over the snowy mounds all around, picking up snows, and furiously rolling them about the grounds.

Great snowballs grew larger and larger before compiling themselves one stop of another, why- They were creating Snow Men!

Broken branches scattered about the edges of the woods began to magically float themselves over to the freshly blown Snow Men, crafting themselves into arms, and small stones rolling in from the forests began to make their ways over to join the masses.

Eyes and mouths formed upon all the snowy faces, as the all stood there lined up perfectly still until you turned attention back to Scorpius.

"Now" you braced him, "Watch This"

You brought you wand up, and with a grand swish you called, "MOTUS!"

A great purplish veil cast forth from the tip of your wand, shrouding all the Snowmen only for a moment before they all suddenly began to spring to life!

Each and every single one had aligned themselves into two neat rows. They marched themselves into formation two by two towards yourself and Scorpius, halting as soon as they had set themselves merely feet before you both.

"Bloody Wicked" Scorpius was jaw dropped and god smacked

It took a few moments, but sure enough, the whizzing of bristles could be heard zipping their way through the air towards you and Scorpius.

"Ah! There we are then" you took it firmly in your grasp, and you mounted it, "Right, now. See, these Snowmen?"

All Scorpius could do was turn his head, still in amazement, and nod

You nodded back, "They're the enemy, that's what we call Launchers"

"What?! All of them?!" He cracked

You laughed, "They're only armed with Snowballs, but, they're goal is to knock you clean off your broom before you can get a good swipe at them!"

Scorpius looked back to the dozen snowmen before he went straight back to you, "Blast them all down? With what?!"

"Our brooms, of course!" You informed him, "Look, without hitting us, we have to stay on our brooms, and dive down to completely topple them to snow slush. The player whose smashed the most launchers, is declared the winner! ...well...that, or the last one still in the air"

Scorpius looked borderline mortified

"It'll be fun! I'll show you!" You mounted the broom, kicking off hard into the air, "Once you get going, it's hard to stop!"

Scorpius mounted his broom once more, rather hesitantly as he soared upwards, looking down at the dozen Snowmen below.

"Right- now when I give the wave, Watch Out for the Snowballs? On three?" You smiled at Scorpius enthusiastically

"Ready as I'll ever be" Scorpius gulped, "I hope"

You raised your wand high, inhaling the deep crisp air all around you before bellowing out below, "NIX FRAGOR!"

Suddenly, the snowmen below began grinning mischievously, as they scattered about the grounds in search of fresh snow for ammunition.

"Come on then Scorpius! Don't be a target then!" You leaned forward to zoom out of any Launchers path

Scorpius looked below just in time to see a Launcher making a ball ready just for him before catapulting the white canon at him, "WHOOOOOOOOA!"

Immediately he swooshed leftward out of paths, turning himself upwards to the trees- nearly missing another struck below from the same devious snowman.

You swooped yourself lowly just behind another, as it was distracted by aiming itself towards Scorpius- readying yourself for the initial surprise strike. Just when you had him plain in your line of Fire- you leaned hard forward torpedoing yourself into the Launcher.

Crumbling into powder beneath your broom, you laughed as you shot yourself straight back up to the sky, "Come on then Scorpius! They aren't standing around looking pretty all day!"

Scorpius seemed to be weaving left and right, going every which we he could, just to zig zag his way through the field of frosted blows.

The Launchers rounded about their snowball canons, firing at every direction they could anticipate. Scorpius circled himself round about a tree, trying to get a glimpse on any one of the Launchers he could see.

Down below, he watched as you struck down once again- collapsing a snowman to smithereens in one fell swoop

Another Launcher had caught sight of him though, as he bared his stone grin collecting together a snowball to strike at him.

Scorpius was in a panic, it was a battlefield out here, and it was kill or be killed. Without a split second to really think, he shrieked a war cry kicking off into hyper speed trying all the while to focus in on that one Launcher.

As the snowman reeled back ready to strike, Scorpius was quick on the aim before crashing into him, the Launched now crumbled into a pile of snow and sticks.

Scorpius felt elated, and his adrenaline suddenly pumped him full of vibrance. He laughed, and cheered to himself victoriously after his first strike!

"Nice Hit Scorpius!" You called down to him, "That's 3 - 1 now! Let's Play On!"

...

Draco Malfoy looked up from his desk of papers, to hear a whole commotion of noises coming from outside his window.

"What the devil...?" Draco stood from his desk, to rip open the curtains of his study wide

Outside, he saw to figures flying wildly about in the air, interchangeably flying down and swooping back up, crashing themselves into what appeared to be mounds of snow.

"Wait a minuite...Those are snowmen!" Draco realized, "Are they...Are they moving?!"

He watched intently, focusing his sights on the flyers clearing themselves through the air before striking themselves down below again, and again.

He sprinted himself towards his drawers, shuffling about them before finding himself a pair of magnified binoculars, "Who the hell is out there?"

Lifting the lenses to the window, he first caught sight of bright platinum hair under a woven hat, "Scorpius!"

He was laughing, practically busting a gut by the looks of it. He watched his son as he made his aim, and launched himself fiercely into one of the snowmen.

A small snort snuck itself out of Draco, watching his son have the time of his life being so amusedly destructive.

As he shifted his view, he had caught the other flyer in his line of view not to far behind Scorpius.

Her hair flowed underneath her black knitted hat, her smile brightly captivating the way she seemed to be enjoying herself on that broom. Soaring through the skies, so gracefully, and the cold making her cheeks rosy to boot.

Draco shook his head back into the room, lowering his binoculars. A wave of sense overflowing him, and forcing him to turn himself around.

"I've work to do" he thought, his hands suddenly felt quite clammy around the binoculars.

He had no time for thoughts of anything other than his Councilman voting in the next few weeks, and his own family.

The way Scorpius laughed out in that field though, so happy and so full of life like he hadn't seen light up in him for quite some time. It was something he was so longing to see in his son for ages...

"Stop thinking about the girl, No" Draco settled himself, smoothing his blazer before seating himself down at his desk again.

Without realizing it though, a smile had crept its way at the corners of Draco's lips, as he picked up his papers.

He felt himself rather quite in good spirits for the rest of the afternoon.


	17. Chapter 16

Draco Malfoy strode his way from his Study, down to the dining room, forcing himself to find some sustenance since breakfast. All he'd managed was a cup of dark roasted coffee that morning.

He was finally breaking himself from the last bits of signing off he had to tie up for the Ministry, before officially calling himself off on Holiday.

Clouds were cascading about the mountains that afternoon, the Manor was lit with fires amongst all the hearths, warming the otherwise grey and chilly hours that passed.

He walked into the Dining room, Narcissa seated at the far end, quietly sipping a hot cup of tea, "Hello Dear"

"Hello, Mother" he greeted her, taking a seat before the freshly cut sandwiches littering the table, "Looking as though we may be expecting a flurry this evening, Eh?"

"I should expect so" Narcissa looked out to the window, "It's been so cloudy all day today, I should think it rather nice perhaps to lighten the Manor up a bit with some Christmas Candles"

"Scorpius has been quite excited to have the tree trimmed top and tail" Draco unfolded a napkin into his lap, "They've had it delivered only just yesterday with the branches finally lowering"

"Well then Scorpius will be quite pleased to decorate it tomorrow evening then" Narcissa smiled back at her son, taking another sip from her cup

"Speaking of Scorpius" Draco chose a triangle from the plates before him, "Have we seen the boy at all today? Im surprised, He isn't the first one down to Lunch!"

"He's showing (Y/N) the Caudrells outside" Narcissa lowered her cup, giving a slight smile, "I suspect they'll both be along for Dinner though"

Draco lowered his gaze, even the sound of her name for some reason made his stomach flip, "I see"

"Scorpius seems to really be taking himself to (Y/N) quite a bit lately" Narcissa began, "I can't remember the last time I saw that boy smile so much, and have such a carefree time in this Manor"

Draco felt suddenly warm in the cheeks, he could feel his mothers eyes watching him. Could she see him flushing? Could she practically see into him and somehow twist his confusion into her bidding?

"Is she truly here just for the Spirit of the Season then?" Draco tried to switch her impression on the matter, "It would seem as though you'd brought a Christmas Miracle into this household or rather"

He took his glass of water from the table, trying to avoid any eye contact with his mother. Just don't let her believe that she has any upper hand on your will.

"Oh Draco" Narcissa put her cup to her saucer, "She really is just a fine young woman, if only you'd give her the chance of getting to know her"

He felt his heart drop into his stomach, and rise back up again. He knew it.

"For another one of your matchmaking attempts, I'm sure you'll vouche all for her character" he bitterly remarked

"She is quite a respectable young woman" Narcissa continued cooly, "I've seen her be kind and courteous in every which way as you have been aloof and disagreeable. I honestly see no reason to make friends"

Draco was not backing down, "Friends are not what you have in mind though, is it Mother?". He could feel his irritation begin to rise in his blood.

"Your Father and I worried so much about you boys after..." Narcissa trailed off, looking down at her own hands, "We just wanted you to be happy again"

The fury within him began to well considerably into an anger of absolute brashness.

"My happiness is my burden should I choose to peruse it in any case, Knowing what is best for myself and my son, I will not have you scheming some partnership any longer" Draco looked sternly to his Mother

"We've only ever wanted our boys to have the life you were happy with" Narcissa countered back, "Your Father had me promise him-"

"-Promise him?" Draco interrupted, his tone thrown out the window, "Promise him what!?"

Narcissa paused, she was compromised of any other excuse to give to her son any longer. She sighed grievously, putting her hand to her forehead, before lamenting to Draco.

"Your Father and I simply wanted you to remarry for the sake of knowing you could find happiness again." Narcissa lifted her head, "I will be frank with you darling. Your Father was well aware that (Y/N) came from a long line of good blood and considerable wealth, he insisted that she would be the most ideal and suitable for you to-"

"So you admit it" Draco was furiously red in the face now, "You've both had her coming around for months now just to try to have your way with my affairs? I suppose she is aware of this as well? Is that it!?"

"No, Draco, she only-"

"I'll not have any more of this." He raised his voice, standing up before the table, "You, Father, (Y/N) have no concerns needed in my decisions, and that is final. I don't care what you all agreed upon. We are done here"

"Draco" Narcissa pleaded, "She has no involvement between what your Father and I had hoped for, Please"

"I'm sure, Mother" Draco threw his napkin down at the table, "Why else would she be here"

He seethed before storming himself out of the room. He had known this all along, and simply let his mother have her way with this lavish little holiday with some woman who was intent on seducing him.

He should have expected nothing less of the whole lot of them. Why, he would be willing to bet that his father had some sort of arrangement with (Y/N) herself as well. The absolute Gaul to invade someone's personal life in such a manner.

Heatedly, he marched into his study, slamming the great doors closed to the whole mess happening within the Manor. Not even a few more hours until his work would be finished, and this is what he had been leading up to.

Some Happy little Holiday this was certainly becoming already.


	18. Chapter 17

Out in the Archway, Scorpius had been quite keen on introducing you to the Caudrells, the "Arctic sleigh drivers of the North" he called them.

Most of that afternoon had been spent being fascinated over their size, and how each one seemed to have its own personality entirely.

"See, they love to have something cold to crunch on" Scorpius grinned, "Ice cubes, Frozen Pumpkin Juice, They'll take the lot"

You watched as the massive creature, gently nibbled out of the boys hand. Caudrells were exceptionally beautiful creatures to behold. Their long flowing white hair covered them entirely, only barely being able to see where their eyes are.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say they were more like domesticated Pups" you looked at them, amazed

"You'd think" Scorpius laughed, "Come on and pet him! He likes a good scratch behind the ears, here"

You approached the beast carefully and slowly, lifting your arm up, before the Caudrell lowered its head down closer to you. Cautiously, you began scratching his head, the Caudrell grunting with approval.

"Has he got a name?" Your eyes just couldn't leave the sight

"I like to call him Sax" Scorpius boasted, "It sounds like a strong warriors name"

You chuckled, "Well no doubt about that"

"I'd bet Father would finally take him out for a ride tomorrow!" Scorpius realized brightly, "He's been up in his study all day, He says tomorrow morning he's officially on Holiday!"

"That's Great!" you looked back to the creature, "Can't imagine he'd want to be stuck up there the whole time you're here missing out on everything"

Scorpius smiled gleefully, "Oiy! It's getting nippy out here a bit isn't it?"

"I'll agree with you on that" you finally realized the cold biting the tip of your nose bitterly, "Wanna head in?"

"I don't know about you, but I am STARVING" Scorpius exclaimed, "I don't even think we remembered Lunch- I hope Dinners on soon enough!"

You were starving, it would be good to have a nice hot cup of tea and something warm to fill you up. The thought of a nice warm mugs between your hands was all you could honk about, as you followed Scorpius up the path, all the Manor lit up in the coming night.

...

Dinner was a rather quiet and subdued affair, You had noticed Narcissa was much more somber that evening from her usual talkative self. The whole time she simply held her glass of wine close to her, as she listened to her Grandson enthusiastically recount the day you had just spent with the Caudrells.

Scorpius didn't seem to mind her reserved nature though, he was rather too content filling himself with buttered peas and potatoes to notice.

After your second glass of Shiraz, you felt yourself becoming a touch overheated, you found yourself satisfied with a light meal that evening anyways.

It was a rather nice looking evening outside, despite there being clouds in the night sky, and you took it upon yourself to perhaps venture.

You thrust on your coat, needing some sort of fresh air- it was so stuffy being cooped up in that manor so long. Just some cool crisp of the night was all you needed.

It was not as chilly as it had been this past week. The moment you found yourself at the French doors peering out onto the terrace- you could already feel a subtle relief flooding you. The breeze that escaped upon opening felt like a cleansing breath, welcoming you into its solitude.

You walked out, admiring the intricate outlines of shimmering snow, dancing underneath the moonlight. You let your mind wander, back to when things felt more like home.

You remembered the cinnamon and clove tickling your nostrils, running down the halls of your home. You could almost hear Gran calling back to you "No running young lady!" As you made a quick getaway with yet another sugar cookie.

"Merlin- I was such a little $#!&" you chuckled to yourself

"Oh- Sorry" another voice startled you into a gasp

You whirled around, before you could say anything else to yourself like you were a crazy person. There, for a split moment you thought your heart was going to plummet to your stomach- until you realized that familiar face under the short platinum cut.

"Scorpius!" You sighed relief, "No, no- You just caught me by surprise is all"

"I didn't mean to- er...interrupt" he had on a thick black peacoat, "I can go"

"Ah- don't worry about it" you let your shoulders finally release themselves, "I was just thinking about stuff- What's up?"

Scorpius folded his arms across his chest, close to him with gloves tucked beneath, "I like to do that too sometimes, out here"

He stepped forward quietly, walking up to the rails of the terrace a couple feet from you, "What were you thinking about?"

You smiled a little looking back out to the view of the night, "Just home. Family. Christmas used to be a lot different, and this years just the first time I'm seeing it"

Scorpius nodded, "Yeah- I get what you mean"

You looked over to him, arms still folded and looking down to the grounds below.

"When I was a kid, we always used to find trees in the wood that surrounded my home, my Dad and I. One year, I remember begging him night and day not to take the tree down after the holidays because I was just so obsessed with that one tree that year." You reminisced letting yourself chuckle once again, "Hah...They didn't take it down until the pine needles started becoming more work just to sweep up"

"Was that your Mum too?" Scorpius took his eyes from the snowy planes below

"No" you shook your head, "I never got to meet my Mom"

"Oh...I'm sorry" Scorpius dropped his tone sullenly

You could tell he felt off about the subject, you leaned an elbow onto the balcony. "It's okay...she passed when I was born. It was Gran, Dad, and I for many years- and I never knew any different really. They both loved me all the same, told me stories about her, I guess I never truly grew up feeling like it was something odd not having a mother"

"Do you miss her?" he looked over at you- you noticed he had inched a little closer, probably because the chill was becoming more noticeable, "...sometimes?"

You smiled, "I do...Sometimes I feel weird about missing someone I've never met...but then again, my Dad always told me any time I felt like that...it was my Mom telling me she missed me too"

Scorpius' breath came in puffs against the dark, "Do you believe that?"

You turned your head to look directly at him, this kid just wanted to know things were going to be alright. From someone who knew what it was like when they weren't alright.

You looked down to his eyes, nodding assuredly "Absolutely"

He nodded, giving a slight smile, "My Mom passed last year. She was sick for a while. Dad doesn't talk about it much, but I still keep her picture in my room."

"As you should" you looked up into the deep starry sky overhead, "She'd want you to remember her. I know for a fact she's o-"

"-Scorpius"

That voice was much too deep to be either of you. You both turned your heads behind you to find a tall, blonde figure standing there at the doorway.

Scorpius instantly straightened himself up, "Dad! I ca-"

"It's getting late" his tone was stern "Your Grandmother wants to say goodnight"

Scorpius nodded, and then looked over to you, "Goodnight, (Y/N)"

"Goodnight, Scorpius" you smiled, trying to hide the sudden anxiety creeping upon you

Once Scorpius was out of sight, Draco walked towards you feverishly, "Do not use my son as a pawn, Do you understand"

You felt your stomach plunge to the ground, and back up to your throat.

"Our family has very personal matters, which are totally inappropriate to be divulging to others" he was heated in his manner

"I was only telling him about when I was a kid-"

"You knew perfectly well what you were doing" he seethed "You have no business like that with my son"

"What are you talking about?" you replied defensively

"What am I talking about, indeed" he countered sarcastically

"I had no ill intentions against Scorpius talking about his Mother! What the hell do you think I'm getting at?! It's his Mom-"

"-DO NOT!" he shouted, his rage was just barely tipping before he cooled his volume lower, taking a quick breath to settle himself, "You. Have _No_ business, discussing such matters to him- or anyone else in this household. Do I make myself clear?"

Your eyes grew wide, breathing in a quiet air of utter shock. Your hands had unknowingly been fidgeting with the strings from your coat, nervously. Making eye contact or even looking at him made you feel incredibly intimidated.

Your eyes kept themselves low to the stone of the terrace, "...Im Sorry" you were barely able to breathe out

All you could hear were hard steps walking away before a distinct _slam_! Rattled you to flinch. You had never seen a man so furious in all of your life. You felt so unwelcome and terribly guilty for something so innocent.

Your thoughts were a blur as you quietly made your way towards the doors. Your hands were shaking as you clenched the handle- and not because of the cold.

"Just make it as quickly to your room as you can" you said to yourself, trying to avoid anyone walking inside. You felt your eyes begin to well just slightly. You held back any sound you could until you knew you were safe from any earshot. It was a race against your own tears of anger as you ran up the stairwell trying to find your door.

The rest of the evening, you spent locked into your room. Stifling any emotion whatsoever, no matter how furious you were. "It was a terrible idea to come here" you thought, "This is not how I wanted to spend my Holiday, I can't stay here another minute"

You curled yourself up onto the bed, your suitcase laying open at the foot of it. First thing tomorrow morning, you had settled yourself on packing and immediately making your way back to Crowe Manor.


	19. Chapter 18

Draco was seething down the hall, "The absolute NERVE of that woman" he thought

His fists were still clenched from seeing the sight of it all. It wouldn't be the first time an eligible woman tried to make her way into his family's good graces though his son.

"Conniving, manipulative little..." he needed to calm himself down- he needed something stiff to loosen the hold he had on his own rage.

He made his way down the hall, his pace was rather brisk with purpose. The only thing stronger than the fairy piss they had at dinner was in his study.

He thrust open the doors, pointing himself directly towards his liquor cabinet. He didn't even care to look which decanter he held, unscrewing the crystal stopper, "Using MY son with such a low life tactic..."

He couldn't get the amber liquor to his lips fast enough, it burned going down his throat in just the way he needed it to. He was tired, so tired.

He collapsed in the nearest chair he could find, loosening the tie around his neck. "What am I going to do with him" he thought with a sigh of frustration.

A glare of light caught the corner of his eye as he looked over, it was glass. A framed photograph of Scorpius learning how to steady himself on a broom for the first time. Draco took another swig from his glass before hoisting himself up to get a better look.

The boy was cackling, trying to balance himself on the smooth wood of that broomstick. His blonde hair was absolutely disheveled, and was sporting gloves much too big for him. Off to the right of him in the upper corner, Draco spotted a single foot, pushed into a thin and delicate heeled shoe.

That was Astoria's shoe.

A clenching sensation found its way around his thrust, before he brought his glass back up to his lips to loosen it.

Anything that reminded him of her, sent him on edge of gloom and gray. This had been the hardest year of his life without her, and raising their son made it harder to forget.

"You would be so proud of him" he thought, putting the frame back in its place. He walked back to the cabinet, taking one last swig before placing his glass back down.

Picking up the decanter, he began to unscrew the top once again- until he heard thumping rushing down the hall.

He stopped himself before he could pour another, "What on..." he thought. He put the bottle down and walked his way to the door, stealthily turning the handle as to not make a sound.

He poked his head out, looking left, and then looking right. "Maybe it was just-"

 _Thump thump thump_

He heard the same footsteps racing up the stairs as quickly as they had down the hall. He brought himself out from the study, and decided to find out what was in such a hurry.

He followed them down the hall, leading up to the grand stairs. He placed his hand on the banister, steadily walking himself up the steps and listening for anything next.

As soon as he got to the top of the steps, he investigated further down until he found himself down the Main hall of private rooms in the Manor. It was dimly lit, but he was able to make out one sliver of light that stood out to him.

A door! It was just barely opened by a hair. He went silently down the hall, realizing closer and closer whose room he was about to come upon.

Scorpius'.

He took a hand to the door, rapping 3 times against the wood, "Scorpius?"

"Yeah?" Came a voice from the other side

Draco opened the door the rest of the way, seeing the boy there sitting near his bed. Scorpius was intently looking at something in his hand, something that appeared to be an image of some sort.

Scorpius looked up, frantic as he flew his hand behind him, "Dad!"

"Son?" he said shutting the door behind him

"Sorry, I was jus-"

"Scorpius..." Draco sighed, "Its okay"

He moved closer, motioning his hand out to Scorpius, "...Really, It's okay"

Scorpius looked behind him, sighing as he pulled out the photo. Just as Draco had suspected.

Astoria.

Suddenly, a pang took hold of him in his chest. His son, was hiding a memory of his own mother away like it was something to be ashamed of. In that moment, Draco had seen that which he was too blind to recognize before.

A Son, just wanting to remember his Mother.

Draco looked down at him and the worn photograph, guilt gripping him harshly, "Its hard not to think of her from time to time...I know"

Scorpius looked up at him, "I just don't want to forget what she looks like...that's all"

Draco put a hand on his shoulder, "I wouldn't worry about that. You could never forget about her."

Scorpius looked confused at his father, a side of him he hadn't seen in quite sometime, "You never talk about Mom"

"Well, I don't make it easy to talk about her- do I?" He relented, pulling up a chair beside his son

"It's not easy for me either" Scorpius began, "I just miss her. I wish I could know more about her or even mention her to someone. It's just that I feel like we can't talk about her or else we just fall back into this depression"

Draco looked at his son, feeling like for the first time in a long time, he was actually getting somewhere.

"It's been a pretty rough year, I know" he began, "Losing you Mother...I felt like I lost a part of me too."

Scorpius looked to Draco, his eyes never leaving his fathers face. For once, he felt like maybe he was finally ready to admit some sort of emotion after this whole time.

"Look- I know I'm not the easiest to come to" Draco continued, "-but I don't want to be the reason you feel you have to keep her tucked away like this. We both loved her immeasurably. I just don't want you to have to feel like you can't talk about her with me"

Scorpius looked back down to the photograph, "I guess so...but I wouldn't know where to start"

Draco sighed, looking down at the same picture grasped between Scorpius' fingers. It was faded, but he could still make out the shape of her dark hair, the coolness of her eyes, he could even swear that her voice was still around humming.

"You know when this was taken?" Draco spoke up

Scorpius kept his eyes down to the picture.

Draco smiled, "She didn't look it, but, she was 4 months pregnant with you when we took this."

"Yeah?" Scorpius replied, with a newfound intrigue

"We'd just gotten back from the physician, and she was just smiling from ear to ear all day- we both were- We'd just found out that you were going to be a boy" Draco nudged Scorpius

"She looked so happy" Scorpius finally looked back up to his father from the film in his hands

"We both were, she had been waiting a long time for you, and the day you were born was the happiest day of our lives" Draco was beginning to feel a sense of nostalgia overcome him

"Not even though...?" Scorpius trailed off, almost not wanting to dare say it in fear of pushing the moment

"Never" Draco cut him short, "Your mother and I loved you more than anything"

Scorpius had a slight grin beginning to turn in his lips. Draco looked at him, feeling like something within him had finally unleashed itself from a heavy weight. A burden of heartache and despair lifting itself in a way he thought never would.

Draco hadn't felt this free to just be with his son, talking and enjoying each others company, like old times.

"You know" Draco shifted upright in his seat, "I think we should take a look through the other albums in the library sometime. Just you and I. They need some attention, and I've got some pretty good stories your mother would probably smack me for telling you" he laughed

Scorpius chuckled, "I wont tell"

"I wont say anything if you dont" Draco took a hand, ruffling up his blond hair between his finger tips, "but for now- its getting late. We should be hitting the hay, alright?"

"Alright" Scorpius nodded towards him.

Draco lifted himself from his seat, "Ill see you in the morning, kid" he turned his way towards the door, reaching his hand out to the door knob- just before Scorpius stopped him

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?" Draco turned back around one more time

"(Y/N) and I were just talking about her mom...I didn't know she hadn't met her and she was just telling me about her life with her Gran and Dad"

A sudden dread arose in Draco's Chest, "$#%&" he thought, "(Y/N)..."

"It's alright" Draco tried to conceal the overwhelming regret, "I know you just wanted to know how she was"

"Well...sort of..." Scorpius replied, "I guess I just wanted to know that in some way Mom missed me too"

Draco felt a warmth arise in him, knowing that he finally felt like he did something he knew was going to take things in the right direction. Maybe now, he thought, we can get back to being a family again.

"You know she does" Draco assured him, "(Y/N) was most certainly right about that"

Scorpius gave him a look

Draco felt his feet shift in his shoes, not wanting to admit it. What had he done? Jumped on the heels of an assumption based purely on suspicion? He felt retched, only imagining how the poor woman must feel in this house now. "I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

Scorpius just nodded, "'Night Dad"

Quietly closing the door, the latch quietly clicked itself behind Draco. He began to make his way down the hall, finally feeling a wash of relief taking him from something weighing him down for so long.

Save for one thing.

"I'll never hear the end of this" he thought to himself, making his way to his bedroom. He felt terrible for acting the way he had to her. "(Y/N) was only trying to let the boy vent to her, talk to her, be an outlet."

He didn't know why he expected the worst from so many people, or why he felt the need to Lash out at her so. She had been nothing but kind, courteous, and honestly genuine since they met.

"I have to put this whole ordeal behind us all, and set things right" Draco thought as he made his way down the hall, "First thing in the morning. God, what have I done?"


	20. Chapter 19

It was almost 8am, and the cloudy daylight had snuck their ways past the spaces in the curtains before you had even realized.

You had tossed and turned so uncomfortably through the night, it was hard to imagine making yourself at ease after Last nights encounter.

Your luggage was sprawled open upon the guest bed, as you paced back and forth from the wardrobe across the room. You wanted to make sure you were fully packed before anyone was awake.

"Hopefully I can have my men here on such short notice" you thought to yourself, "...sooner the better"

You had forgotten how horribly you were packed before coming to the Manor, it seems now everything was fitting into your cases so much easier when you weren't hurriedly rushing at the last moment.

 _Knock Knock_

A delicate rap came against the door, stopping you swiftly in your tracks, at this hour you had no idea who would be knocking at your door.

"Miss Crowe?..." Came a calm, but tedious sounding voice

"Oh No..." Your heart dropped back into the pit of your stomach once more, recognizing the voice almost instantly.

"Draco" you thought to yourself, exhaling heavily through your nostrils. What could he possibly want now? Was he coming to personally ask you to leave now? Did he find something else to scold you about?

It wasn't as though it had mattered anyways, perhaps seeing the luggage might make him back off from whatever conflicts he might have with your this morning.

Reluctantly, you looked up to the door, "Come in"

Slowly, the Door opened gingerly, as the tall Platinum haired man entered in. He looked to you quite timidly, and softly as he stepped forward, clearly he was noticing the suitcases placed all around the room.

"I had rather hoped I might have a word with you" he was smooth spoken this morning

You picked up a shirt off the bed and began to fold, not being comfortable looking towards him, "It's your household, you may do as you like"

"...Miss Crowe" Draco was trailing with some nervousness, "The reason for my coming here was to imply how deeply and regrettably I feel for having behaved in such a Manner last night"

You continued to fold miscellaneous items into your bag, "What kind of game is he playing at now?" You thought, "He was an ass, That's what he is. An Ass."

"I've been terribly mistaken, which leads me to believe that we may have gotten off on the wrong foot so to speak." Draco looked to you, anxiously waiting for you to give some answer

You looked up to, throwing a half folded shirt into your bag, "While I do appreciate your concern, I believe I would be needed best at home"

Draco looked down, it was not easy for a man of his constitute to admit when he was wrong. He knew that if he hadn't gone off the handle as he had, none of this would have come to fruition based on an assumption.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Draco picked his attention back up to her, stepping in closer to the middle of the room, "I was rather quite looking forward to your staying...at least, until Christmas. Scorpius has so enjoyed having someone around who can sincerely make him laugh again. After all the poor boys been through, it's meant so much to us to see him back to his old self again"

Damnit.

The poor man was beginning to sound more and more sincere the longer he went on. You didn't doubt that he loved his son, just maybe wasn't the best at articulating how to he wanted to help or protect him.

Gaaah...but he was such an insufferable jerk to you, making it more difficult was knowing the man probably was just human after all. He did come face to face like a decent man to apologize on his mistake, which admittedly took humility in itself.

The calamity of it all.

"It would truly be our-" Draco began once more, "Er-...MY...deepest wish, if you would stay with us for the Holiday"

He was good, almost as good as his Father Lucius once was at wording himself so eloquently. You paused yourself to breathe in, and heavily sighed before returning your attention back to him.

"Scorpius is a wonderful young man...I do admit Id miss his company greatly." You looked down to your half full case, "He's such a bright and ambitious boy-"

"-He makes me quite proud" Draco began to break into a smile, "...I'm sure he would also insist on you staying...at least until this, uh- storm, here passes"

"This what?" You confusedly countered

"Outside, Miss Crowe" Draco pointed to the windows, motioning his attention to the closed drapes

Curiously, you eyed the curtains, your face was pulled into an expression of befuddlement before pushing a bag aside to walk up to the panes.

Thrusting open the heavy drapes, you peered outside to a manic flurry of flakes and winds. Damn it all, the man was right, it's not like you would have been able to leave with luggage and all if you wanted to!

Behind you, you could faintly hear the muffled chortle of Draco, trying to cover his amusement up by clearing his throat.

"Well..." you turned to face him, "I do suppose I won't be able to manage heading home anytime soon with this storm."

You looked to him arching a brow, and he smiled, almost as if the relief of your words were like coming up for air from under water.

"Then If I may be so bold to say, I'm elated to know you'll be gracing us further with your presence here Miss Cro-"

"(Y/N)" you lifted a hand

"I'm Sorry?"

You gave him a cheeky smile of your own, "I don't feel that we necessarily need so many formalities, You can call me (Y/N)"

"(Y/N)" he said it out loud as though it tasted sweet to say, "Well, (Y/N)...You've certainly made a happy house this morning"


	21. Chapter 20

"There's no letting up today, is there?" Scorpius sat at the the breakfast table, glumly looking out at the storm blowing before the window

"Not today, I'm afraid" Draco glanced up from his morning paper, "The post had to send out our Daily Prophet through the Floo Network earlier"

"Did we get anything else?" asked Scorpius, "I've been waiting on my Quibbler"

From out behind his paper, without looking up, Draco flipped out a fresh looking Magazine just waited to be a ruffled through.

"Wicked!" Scorpius jumped up with delight to grab it

Draco muffled a chuckle to himself, the boy sure loved his conspiracy filled tabloid fix, that was for sure.

Narcissa sat to the other end of the table, a needle in her hand quietly stitching away at a fine embroidery piece, "With the post coming by Floo, that solves the soot mystery in our carpet then"

"How come we don't travel anywhere by Floo Powder?" Scorpius sat himself before his plate, "Almost everywhere has a fireplace, and we've never kept the stuff anywhere"

"It's not becoming, Scorpius" Narcissa's tone was lecture like, "It's dirty, most wizards using the network look disheveled coming out covered in soot, and it's not an appropriate means of transportation for wizards such as ourselves"

A light sound of footsteps began to fill the room, as they came closer and closer through the doorway, "Good Morning"

Draco immediately looked up from over the top of his paper, feeling a slight thump hit against the inside of his chest.

"Good morning Dear!" Narcissa chimed

(Y/N) took a seat at the table across from Scorpius, scooting herself in closer to the edge. Draco lowered his paper, showing his face across the table, she had changed since earlier from their conversation.

"Good Morning (Y/N)" he gave a smile before glancing back between her and his paper

Everyone simultaneously seemed to look up at him, he wasn't a man to address too many so personally outside his own inner circle. Scorpius looked from (Y/N) back to his father, quizzically, before slowly burying himself back into his Quibbler.

"Good Morning, Draco" she simply smiled, and reached for the pot of tea nested toward the center of the table.

He could almost feel his mother from the far end of the room gloriously smirking to herself, half curious and half inquisitive as she quickly stole a glance toward her son.

Draco would let her enjoy this moment, but not give into her whimsical fancy too deeply. He furrowed a brow bemusedly to her before bringing his Daily Prophet back up.

...

You poured yourself a piping hot cup, looking over the spread of the table at toast, eggs, sausages, bacon, and fruits. It all smelled so heavenly, it was indeed a perfect morning to stay indoors for a hearty breakfast if any.

"You've gotten a load of letters this morning, (Y/N)" you heard Scorpius from over his reading, "just right there"

Looking at your surroundings, you had noticed a curious stack of envelopes that had been tied neatly under a ribbon of deep red. You had wondered where all of your mail might have been for the past week or so.

"We've taken the liberty of informing the post to have your letters forwarded here for the remainder of our stay" you heard Draco fold up his paper, placing it upon the table.

"Thank you, its quite appreciated" you nodded, picking up the small shuffled stack. Untying the ribbon, the first envelope on top was a brilliant white, stamped in gold foil lettering, with a beautiful border around the edges.

"(Y/N) Crowe"

You turned it over, laying a finger under the seal in order to tear it open. Inside, a small stock weight letter opened up to reveal the same golden foil stamped lettering on the inside.

"Ambassador Barnabas Buckley requests the pleasure of your company, to attend the Annual Winter Gala. To be held on Friday, December 25th, at Eight o' Clock in the evening. Formal Attire Required"

"Oh!" Narcissa cooed lowering her stitching, "I see you've received an Invitation to the Winter Gala as well"

"So I have" you replied with intrigue, "I cannot fathom what to go in with only a week's notice"

"I'm sure whatever you find will look ravishing Dear" Narcissa was almost glowing, "We've only just received ours this morning also, I imagine stopping by Madame Malkins is in Order for you Dear"

"I wouldn't want to go to that anyways" Scorpius grumbled, "I'd much rather stay home"

"I wouldn't blame you" Draco picked up his hot cup of coffee, "There wouldn't be many around his age there anyways"

"Oh but it's such a splendid occasion Draco" Narcissa insisted, "I'm sure he'd meet someone there with something in common"

"You needn't go if you don't want to son" Draco winked up to Scorpius, who looked back to him with a face full of gratitude

"I haven't even thought to bring anything with me" you thought to yourself, half panicking, "Only a week's time before the Gala! This storm isn't helping matters"

You sipped from your cup of tea, trying to think of any way to possibly put together something suitable in time for the Gala. You started to devise any means of sneaking away from the Manor that you could.

There was no flying in this horrible Snow storm, and god only knew you couldn't apparate without splinching yourself. You never did quite get the hang of apparating, but then again Gran never had either.

"Damnit" you thought to yourself, playing it cool and placing your cup back down to your saucer

"Father, may I be excused?" Scorpius closed his Quibbler, "I've just got to write to Albus about this article- Can you believe it?! They might be experimenting with teaching Dragons how to Speak!"

"You won't be getting any mail out today" Draco remarked, "Go ahead though, you can read the rest elsewhere"

"Thanks!" Scorpius hopped up from his seat

"Oh, and Darling" Narcissa called to him, "do have Fitz take care of the soot trail prints in the carpet, would you?"

"Sure thing!" Scorpius called backwards, striding his way down the hall

"THATS IT!" You lit up to yourself, "I ALWAYS BRING A SMALL HANDFUL FOR EMERGENCIES!"

Now you were more thankful for that than ever. Yourself, nor your father, ever traveled anywhere without at least one handful of Floo Powder packed incase of emergencies. You were quite lucky and thankful to have had that bit of caution stick with you all these years.

"Now" you thought to yourself, "How and when can I sneak away for an hour or so without their noticing...?"


	22. Chapter 21

"I believe I might enjoy some down time upstairs today, I feel this blizzard is making me feel most lazidasical today, and a good book may be in order"

"By all means Dear, I can't help but agree for the same" Narcissa smiled, "I'll be seeing you at lunchtime"

"Yes!" You thought to yourself, "If I can just slip out unnoticed until then..."

You drifted down the corridor towards the stairs quietly, before reaching the foot of the first step, looking behind and back down the hall, you briskly skipped your way up.

Scurrying yourself down the long hall to the guest room, you closed the door quietly, locking the latch to deter anyone from simply walking in with you gone.

You began rummaging through your bags, passing your hands through tucked pockets, zipped compartments, until finally feeling the cool tin of a small round compact.

"Bingo" you grasped it, walking over to the fire place, wrapping a thick knitted scarf around your neck.

You took out your wand, extending your arm over the flames and logs still burning upon the hearth, you whispered just audibly "Vale ignes"

The fires suddenly lowered themselves into smothered coals, the smoke instantly dissipating, logs separating themselves to either side of the now cooled hearth.

You lifted your wand once more, incanting just slight above a pin drop, "Engorgio". The mantle began to rise taller, and the sides growing wider, You stepped up onto the stone layout carefully before taking your compact out.

Clicking it open, you emptied the contents of floo powder into your hand, listening intently for anyone that may just do happen to be roaming through the halls.

All Clear.

You took a deep breath, "Diagon Alley!", with that, you thrust the handful down before being engulfed in green flickering flames, spinning you wildly every which way.

You closed your eyes tightly, the soot was terrible to get into your eyes, you tucked your elbows in just remembering to keep yourself calm.

Once again, green flames forked and licked themselves around you before you felt the air around you begin to settle. You opened your eyes, to reveal the warmly lit surroundings of lavish garments and black robes.

"Well Hello my dear!" A cheery voice came from across the room, "I'll be with you shortly!"

"Now- this orange is too burnt umber, I don't understand how impossibly difficult it can be to get a decent color anywhere!" A portly woman stood at the counter

"I do apologize my dear, It's terrible weather coming in shortly out there this morning, so we won't be having another fabric delivery until tomorrow or so"

"Well whatever am I supposed to do about this evening?!" She cocked, "I specifically wanted this shade to match this shoe for a dinner I am to be hosting, and it doesn't seem as though you've ever held your standard high enough to deliver a reputable service"

"I do apologize for any inconvenience Mrs. Farnsworth, unfortunately there isn't much that can be done for today"

"Hmph!" The woman huffed, gathering herself together "I'll won't bother then, I suppose I'll just have to make do with perusing your USUAL "Inventory" it would seem"

"If there is anything I may be of assistance with Mrs. Farnsworth, please" Madam Malkin stepped away from behind the counter, making her way towards you

"There's some terrible weather coming in the morning shortly my dear, so I must inform you that- oh!" She stopped herself walking up to you, getting a good look and recognizing your face, "Why, Miss Crowe! I'm so terribly sorry my dear, I hadn't realized it was you, Well then! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

You brushed off your sleeves, pat yourself down from the dirtiness of the floo network, "Madam Malkin, no worries whatsoever, I'm so glad that you were even open at all, you see- I've just been invited to the Winter Gala-"

"Ooh yes, yes!" Madame Malkin sparkled, "The Winter Gala, with all the Wizarding Worlds elite compiled into one glorious evening of Gowns and enchantment for the masses!"

She looked behind her in the shop, the rotund Mrs. Farnham being the only other woman in it, sneering at the fabrics and wearables displayed everywhere.

"One moment, Please" Madame Malkin smiled holding up a finger. She brushed herself past the various linens, cozying up to Mrs. Farnham from the side

"Well- I must say! They've declared a Winter Storm Warning for all the shops Mrs. Farnham! Best be on our way home before this terrible cold threatens your way back home!"

"-What?" Mrs. Farnham looked confused, "I haven't even-"

"Treacherous roads they are Darling" She spun Mrs. Farnham around, while leading her toward the door, "Your welfare is always out first priority for our customers Dear! I do hope all works out well for your Dinner this evening! Tah-Tah! Good Day Mrs. Farnham!"

"But-I-What!" Mrs. Farnham didn't get the slightest shipment in before Madam Mallon had rushed to lock the door, flipping the sign to "Closed"

"Shoo! Shoo" she said, lowering the shade to the door window

"Now" She turned smiling at you, "Come, come Darling! We'll have you measured and see what we can't stitch up then shall we?"

She lifted her wand, and lenghs of soft measuring tape began to loom and unravel itself around you, floating effortlessly about in the air.

"Chin up, please Darling" Madame Malkin took her hand to your chin, "Hmmm...You're quite the mysterious sort aren't you? ah- to be young again with that kind of aura!" Closely she continued to examine you from top to toes

You looked to her quizzically, was she measuring you, or was she reading you?

"There's much to see behind the face of (Y/N) Crowe...isn't there Dear?" She waved her wand, and dolls of velvety material began flowing over you "...Not so easily shown...hmmm...such complexity is far too alluring for pinks or pastels my dear, such a delicate complexion needs more depth"

With that, an array of sultry and satin fabrics began to emerge from shelves and trunks, excitedly wrapping themselves about you for show

"...Ahhh..." Madame Malkin clapped her hands, "Yes...I've seen that oldest kind of magic many times enough through my doors to recognize it anywhere..."

With a wave of her wand once more, Deep royal blues had cascaded themselves about you, delicately draping this way and that across your body

"Recognize what, Exactly?" You began to question

"You'll understand in due time my Dear" she brushed the fabric across your torso before taking a step back, "Perfect. You look as beautiful and curious as the midnight skies itself in this color"

It was a beautiful dark blue, you admired it with awe looking down, when suddenly it unwound itself from about you.

"Now, for one last question" Madame Malkin reached into her pocket, shuffling around until pulling out a very small vile, "Ill ask you what you smell in the contents of this vial, and you tell me what it is"

Popping open the cork, she brought the small bottle towards you, the shimmery liquid inside billowing steams that began rolling and rising from the top.

Inhaling a whiff, you instantly recognized the old familiar smell of the Leather furniture placed around your Fathers study in Crowe Manor, "Leather"

After a moment, you noticed the second note coming through the potion, "Lilacs" you said, suddenly remembering the lush trees the Gran had always favored in the gardens.

The last, and final note, was a bit more tricky to pick up on straight away. It was strong, but not lingering to the senses. It smelt warm, almost with a hint of bite to it in a good sense. Deliberating considerably, you replied "I'm...thinking this might be...Whiskey"

Madam Malkin nodded, smiling as she popped the cork back on top of the vial, "If you'd like Dear, I should have your ensemble ready within the hour! The snow hasn't become terribly rough just yet down here, so you may feel free to shop about if you'd like"

You did need to grab a scoop of floo powder to get back, and not to mention Scorpius would probably be beside himself if you managed to bring back some sweets from Honeydukes to rot your teeth out on later.

"I'll certainly be looking forward to coming back in the hour" you thanked her kindly, "You've been so gracious to fit me so last minute"

"Oh not at all Darling!" Madam Malkin went on, "When you come back to retrieve your Dress, I'll be happy to have it wrapped for safe traveling. Heavens knows the Floo Network is a monstrosity on clothing!"

You thanked her once again before making your way out the door, Diagon Alley seemed to be thin on any crowds today, for once you might be glad to shop in peace.

"Now..." You wondered, "Honeydukes has got to have some fresh Butterbeer Fudge..."


	23. Chapter 22

A burst of emeralds flickered and danced about the bedroom, before you tumbled back in through the fireplace, barely managing to hang on to the packages in your arms.

Thankfully, you had more grace than you thought as you got a hold of your footing on the floor. Dumping your armload onto the bed, your were almost surprised to look down and notice that your cloak had been more covered in soot than your purchases.

You threw off your coverings, removing your gloves before patting down your clothes considerably. Soot managed to get everywhere in the Floo Network, looking in a nearby mirror, you clearly needed to wash your face.

"11:05" you looked to the clock ticking away on a now lowered mantel, above a back to normal flickering fire in the hearth, "Ill just wash up a bit in time for Lunch, impeccable timing..."

With barely an hour to spare, you made your way to the bathroom sink, running the warm water over your chilled hands was a welcome comfort. Scrubbing and rinsing the dirt from your hands, you made sure to get every last spot on your face and neck as well, before drying yourself off.

"Won't Scorpius be glad to find a few treats before lunch" you smirked, looking to the wrapped packages on your bed.

You had put together in a box, a small satchel of Floo Powder (just enough for Scorpius to send a letter in this storm), some Butterbeer fudge, Sugar quills, Treacle Tarts, Chocolate Frogs, and Exploding Bons Bons to place quietly at his door.

Wether he cared to share them with his friend Albus would be entirely up to him.

Stealthily, you took the box of goodies and crept soundlessly out your door. The hall was as empty as it was dark from snows and clouds outside. You tip toed quietly down the running rug, along the length of the area, making sure to avoid any creaks hiding in the floor boards.

You could faintly hear the muffled sounds of music playing on the other side of a door, The Weird Sisters at a lulled volume, definitely Scorpius' room.

You placed the neat little package gently at the foot of the threshold, taking a few steps back before tip toeing your way back down the hall to your own bedroom. With enough time to spare, you may even be able to do a bit of touching up on your hair and makeup.

All in all, you felt quite accomplished with your days successes.

"Mission Accomplished" you grinned to yourself, latching the door closed behind you.

...

The snows had slowed to a delicate dusting, in the soft winds lowly blowing through the trees that evening.

"The storm has certainly quieted down to a dull roar" Draco looked from his book out the window, forgetting what hours had past in the warmth and quiet of the library.

He folded the binding back to front, placing it on the nearby side table, lifting himself up from his seat. Out the window, a flicker of golden light peered out from beyond the frosted over gardens.

"-the devil?" Draco stepped closer to the window, trying to get a better look, "Who would be out in at this time of night?"

He shook his head, More than likely it would be Scorpius entertaining himself amongst the Caudrells. It was much too cold and far too late to be outdoors, the grounds being particularly covered in a fresh foot of powdery snow.

Draco strode his way from the library on down through the winding halls and corridors, grabbing a wool coat off the cloak racks by the kitchens, he could see the light of lanterns through the windows glowing brighter already.

"That boy..." he mumbled softly as he briskly went down through the entrance toward the gardens. Draco fasted his gloves on quickly before opening the door to the bitter chill outside. To his surprise, a small path had been cleared before him, the bright lights from the archway of the Caudrells guiding his way.

"Scorpius?" Draco called up ahead, walking up the path, "Scorpius"

Closer he came towards the warm lights in the archway, the winds barely brushing past his cheeks, Draco dug his hands into his pockets, power walking up to the entrance of the stone archways. Still no sign of his son anywhere.

"Scorpius?" Draco called out again, finding his way under the shelter. The great beasts all around were quietly either slumbering peacefully, or merrily munching away on stacks of hay.

"No Scorpius in here" a voice came from beside him, Draco whirled around, startled

It took only a moment for him to recognize her face, before he sighed a breath of relief, "(Y/N)! My, I didn't see you there"

Her hair fell in tundrels around her face, from beneath her Black knotted hat. Her nose and cheeks were rosy from the cold, and her eyes only reflected brighter by the lanterns all around.

"I didn't mean to catch you off guard" she gave a slight chuckle, "my apologies"

"Oh, no matter" Draco gave a slight smile, "I wasn't sure if it might be Scorpius out here this late at night"

Hers was a laugh that was most contagious, "I'm sorry to dissapoint...It is rather late, but some nights it's difficult for me to sleep so easily"

"That's understood" Draco could feel his own nose beginning to bloom into a redness from the nip of winter, "I take it Scorpius has taught you plenty about these fellows here"

She looked to the beautiful alabaster hairs flowing from the Caudrell she had been gently stroking and petting, a small grin growing across her lips, "He knows a great deal about them, like I've said, he's a clever one"

Draco huffed an amused snort in agreement, "Ill tell you one thing though, I haven't yet seen him manage to quite throw a bridle over one of these giants"

"I can't imagine having the confidence to ride one, with my luck I'd flip the saddle upside down and my head hitting every rock with it running" Draco couldn't tell if she were blushing or just cold pricked

The flush only heightened her glow.

"Hah!" He guffawed, "I don't know about going bareback just yet...You know what? I've got an idea"

"Oh?" She looked up, curiously

"Watch" Draco reached into his coat, gripping out his wand toward the far back corner before calling out "Iter Autem!"

Shimmering lights began to magical transform themselves about one of the tall standing Caudrells, brilliantly glimmering before becoming solid straps surrounding the beast.

Behind the Caudrell, a mass of twinkling was pulling an open seated carriage, the straps suddenly lacing themselves about the Caudrell properly before swiftly buckling themselves in securely.

She looked on to the sight before her, seemingly impressed with the show of readying a horse like giant in less time than it might take one to tie both of their shoes, "Not Bad" she smirked

Draco sheepishly scoffed, "Climb on up"

"-And Where might we be going?" She looked to him, the lanterns light still dancing off her eyes

"Around the trails for a lap, you said you've never ridden one, what's the harm?" Draco walked up to the carriage

"You know how to drive one of these?" (Y/N) seemed surprised, Draco didn't know wether to take that as a compliment or an insult

"I don't look it I'll admit" he braced himself before hoisting his body up into the driving seat of the carriage, "I've had my fair share of rides around the woods in these. Come on up, trust me"

With that, he looked down at the reluctant woman who was still looking on in awe at the Caudrell strapped to the carriage. As she looked back up to Draco, their eyes met for only a moment before he held out his hand.

"Alright" she took hold of his hand, and he helped hoist her up into the seat next to him, climbing up over the side

"That wasn't so bad" Draco smiles cheekily, "Right then...Lets Go!"

Only a small nudge of the reins were needing to prompt the Caudrell to move along forward into the night around them, the hooves clomping along as the snows seemed to dust themselves away before the carriage itself. It was as though the fresh snow was parting itself into a path before them!

"Is that the Carriage?" She looked on, amazed

"Caudrells have the ability to clear paths in case they need to travel for long distances" Draco began, "It comes in handy for long treks to get Food or Water"

She looked on with fascination as the carriage slowly rode onward, the only light coming from a small flickering lantern nestled at the top of a post next to the drivers side.

"It's a bit chilly" Draco warned, "There's usually a riding cover we keep in the back seat if you need it"

"Thank you" she smiled, turning her attention to the back on the carriage. She pulled out a wooly Hunter green blanket, thickly folded onto her lap. It was a bit of a lumpy and bulky thing, but it was warm, and most welcomed on a night like this.

"So are the trails all through the woods?" (Y/N) asked softly, unraveling the folds while shaking out the blanket

"Towards the end of the gardens, we have a riding trail that we like to go on that's strictly on our land" Draco held the reins steadily, "You'll see the entrance through the trees in just a moment. It's quite lovey out there this time of year actually"

Draco felt the warmth of wool pass over his lap, (Y/N) stretching the blanket over the entirety of the first seat. It was nothing less than comforting to have something to cover his working pants, not like he needed anything like an outdoorsman.

"Thanks" he smiled a wry glance over her way, as she settled herself comfortably into her seat.

"What am I doing?" He thought to himself, "One minute I'm calling her out as though she's committed treason against king and country, the next I'm trotting her about the countryside on a horse drawn carriage"

He hadn't felt so restless like this before in so long, he had forgotten the feeling of what it was like to be ignited by something as small as a look. "She's just a friend of the family...She's just like any other Witch...Just another woman"

He couldn't fool himself so easily as he had managed to reason himself out of trouble in the past. She wasn't some mindless showboater, prancing about in her finest clothes around his parents, bragging about her family's wealth.

She wasn't going on about her accomplishments, her connections, or the purity of her blood and relations. She wasn't trying to sell anything to anyone, she was truly someone genuine he felt comfortable and yet terrified around.

For once he felt as though he was completely at a loss of control for how he could manage his own heart strings tugging at themselves. At first he felt she was just another elitist set in her own pretentiousness, but really she was just as much a victim to the expectations of their world as he was.

"I didn't expect the storm to end so soon, let alone tonight" he heard her voice rouse him from his thoughts, "You can actually see a bit of sky up there clearing"

It was mostly cloudy, but twinkling just beyond the foggy thickness, he could just barely make out the stars trying to make themselves known down below.

"I can't remember the last time I took this old thing out at night time" Draco tried shifting the conversation somehow, anything to keep him from his own mind, "My Family usually goes riding during the day. I think I rather like the quiet serenity of it all"

"Yes" she folded her arms into her chest, "Its lovely really...Only thing that would make it better..."

Before Draco could turn his attention towards the woman, she managed to pull her arm out- and with a flick of the wrist, a "Pop!" Could be heard from thin air. In her hands, a warm thermos had appeared, she twisted the cap off carefully with a flow of hot steam rising from the canister.

"Here" she poured a small bit into one of two tin cups laden into the cap, "This should warm you up a bit"

"What is this?" Draco took the tin lightly, bringing it to his nose. It smelled creamy, and chocolatey, a hint of bite subtly winding itself up towards his nostrils

"Spiked Cocoa" she grinned at him, bringing her own tin up to her lips

"Hot Damn" he raised his eyebrows before lifting the mug up, the warmth of the hot chocolate smoothly made its way before the sudden slow burn caught the back of his throat. It sent a tingle up his spine, making him feel glowing and heated up a bit more now.

"Not bad" He looked to her impressed, "I wouldn't have taken you for a girl caught dead outside an ice bucket of wine"

"If I were dead, they'd probably keep my body in a wine cellar instead of a morgue" she chuckled, taking another sip

"HAH!" He almost spat, ugh why did the woman have to have such a good sense of humor to go along with the rest of this god awful mess.

He took closer hold of the reins, the last sips of his cup down the hatch. The carriage lead on towards the trees coming from the woods beyond, "The trail is about 2 miles or less" he stated

"Are there any animals we should be worried about in these woods?" She turned to Draco concerned, "It IS dark"

"It should be fine" he quipped, "Nothing more around here than foxes or rabbits honestly"

He could feel her shift in her seat to huddle deeper into the warmth of the blanket, tucking it beneath her leg. The scenery was peaceful and the passing storm had made all the woods about quiet.

The snows had come to a stop now, branches above twisting and melodically dancing overhead, the carriage bumbling along the path of roots and stones.

Off in the distance, an owl could be heard hooting hauntingly about the forest, it was so tranquil to be surrounded by such a different side of nature it seemed. The silence wasn't intimidating or anxious whatsoever. It felt quite refreshing actually that neither of them felt so inclined to engage in small talk to fill some void of anxiousness.

It just felt...normal.

He heard her softly yawn, covering her mouth with her gloved hand before looking back out to the frosted forest. The two of them admired the beauty surrounding them in its simplistic form, as it was intended to behold.

"I don't mind keeping company like this" he thought to himself, "Its been quite some time since..." Draco darted his attention back outward, shaking his thoughts away, "Damnit man, pull it together"

Distracting himself was only something temporary when his mind kept drifting back into the same pattern. He focused his gaze to the Caudrell ahead of them, clipping and clopping away through its favorite kind of cold.

Draco arm suddenly gave in to a subtle weight pressing down upon it, looking down, heat melted in before snuggling itself comfortably.

"The girls fallen asleep" he smiled down at her, the calm of the chill night air, mixed with the spike cocoa and huddled up blanket was most certainly a culprit. She looked so at ease and completely vulnerable. So unaware and tantalizing, god why did she have to be so lovely even in her sleep?

Draco looked back to the Caudrell, taking the reins up again to smooth the ride of the carriage, perhaps even prolong the length of it.

"Let her sleep" He thought to himself

Off through the woods, Draco slowly allowed the Caudrell to lead them about, clopping gingerly through the dark hours of the midst of night. He would let her lie as such, just to slumber, for as long as he could make the moment last.


	24. Chapter 23

You awoke that morning, nestled into your covers and surrounded by your pillows, feeling entirely overheated.

"Ugh" you thought to yourself, "Why is it a thousand degrees in here" you lifted you head up to take a glance at the fire place, the coals were only lightly glowing with only burnt remnants of any logs on the fire.

Looking down, you were head to toe in your coat and gloves, why you even still had your boots laced on to your feet! "I don't even remember coming in to my bedroom last night" you thought to yourself. The last thing you remembered was feeling slightly drowsy in the carriage last night riding with Draco. You had only had one cup of cocoa, you can't imagine having any instances of being belligerent.

"How did I get from here to there?"

You looked at the clock ticking away on the wall, "10:12"

"MERLINS BEARD" you cried, throwing the covers away from you, "I've slept almost the whole morning away!"

You leapt from your bed as you tried retracing the previous night, had you fallen asleep? Did you sleep walk to your room?

"Oh lord have mercy" you thought to yourself, "I must have looked like a light weight lush"

You quickly ran a brush through your hair, beating the tangles out of your strands furiously before running the water in the faucet.

You needed coffee, you needed to look somewhat functional, and hopefully sneaking downstairs would be easier without needing an excuse for missing breakfast incase you bumped into Narcissa.

The cold water splashed on your face, sending a shiver down your spine, you blindly felt around for the towel to pat yourself off.

"Oh god, I haven't even changed" you looked in the mirror, "Ugh"

You darted from the sink, back into your room as you grabbed your wand off the bedside table, "Vestimento!"

A Bright strike had shot from the tip, before a flash swooped down, entirely switching your entire ensemble from dirty boots and jeans, to a more appropriate sweater dress with opaque tights.

A quick and rather useful spell your Gran had taught you in case of a hurry, it came in handy more often then you cared to admit. You ran to the mirror before quickly looking yourself over once more, it was a simple switch but a well suited one.

"Now" you set yourself for out the door, "Operation Coffee"

...

The office was not as quiet that morning as Draco Malfoy had hoped it would be, especially considering that he was supposed to be on Holiday.

"Who could have possibly leaked this information out?!" Ambassador Barnabus Buckley, was beyond exasperated, the image of his round face was fuming, even through the coals glowing in the fireplace.

An immediate meeting was called to Draco's attention with only a moments notice, before he had heard the Ambassadors booming voice shake through the logs of the fire place.

The Floo Network seemed to be garnering more activity in the house just this past week alone, than all the years the Malfoys had ever spent theirs Christmas's in it.

"I'm not sure" Draco was pacing about the length of his study, "The docks are restless with the word Ambassador, with this spiraling out amongst the Wizarding community, it's going to be a non stop effort on our part to try and maintain damage control"

"If this catches the attention of anymore people, we'll have to cut our time short and present a press conference with the Wizarding Network immediately next week" Buckley was riddled with nerves, "Malfoy, I need you there to counteract the blow this could have to the Wizards and witches in the Industry, we're pulling up the drafts now for the specifics"

"Ambassador, these people's livelihoods are going to be in jeopardy just weeks after Christmas, they'll want to know how long and how much this is going to halt their incomes" Draco insisted

"As long as it takes to get to the bottom of these occurrences Councilman" Buckley was serious and straight faced, "Pardon the inconvenience of the duty, but this is a delicate matter we need under control- I'm counting on you Malfoy"

"Absolutely Sir"

"Capital" his expression seemed to calm, even amongst the simmering coals, "These goings about are to be hushed up until further notice, Merlin willing we won't have to go into chaos until after Christmas"

"We can only hope" Draco sighed

"I do trust that I shall be seeing you at the Gala in a few days then, eh my good man?" Barnabus inquired

"We've been looking forward to it with pleasure, Ambassador" Draco assured him, "My son will be staying home that evening, but I assure you that myself and the others will be joining"

"Capital!" Barnabus exclaimed, "All of the greatest Magical Representatives from around the Globe will be there. An good impression for our newest Councilman will be a great mark that night! Till then Malfoy, Good Day"

"Good Day Ambassador"

Just like that, his face began to fade away from the glowing coals set within the hearth, retreating back into a lowly roaring fire amongst logs.

There was so much taking its toll on his mind, wearing him considerably as Draco took a seat at his desk. Barely 4 days of calm and quiet, when this had been landed onto his lap.

He had only hoped that perhaps some time might be given, before the whole matter of the magical fishery and trapping suspension were to be called into fruition.

"Just a few more days" he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes, "that's all I ask"


	25. Chapter 24

You'd managed to get a decent cup of coffee down in the kitchens, thankfully getting your morning off properly to a functional go before-

"There you are!" Her familiar voice rounded the halls after you, "I've been hoping I might run into you, I was afraid you'd taken ill"

"I appreciate your concerns Narcissa" you turned around the face her, "but I promise I'm quite well"

"Well I'm glad just the same" she smiled, "I had rather hoped to take Scorpius up to Wicksburn for the day"

"Wicksburn?" You asked

"Just a small Mountain Village we visit every year we stay, We would be glad for you to join us!" Narcissa insisted

"Wicksburn is actually more of a bottleneck for witches and wizards passing through" Scorpius walked in on the conversation, wrapping a scarf around his neck, "-But there's a Chocolatier there with a whole window case filled with every fudge you can imagine. Last year, they had a giant moose made entirely from chocolate in the window"

"A giant Moose made of Chocolate? You cad!" you looked to Scorpius teasing, "You've been holding out on me! I had no idea there was such a place up here"

"In the Mountains surrounding the area, it's nice to have our own little gem hidden away from the muggles." Narcissa explained, "I do say times I have visited there, the lights strewn up around the town do have their own sort of charm to them"

"You should come! It's nothing like Honeydukes, bet you'll never go back to the same chocolate bar again" Scorpius went on, "Dads been called to a meeting upstairs so he can't go"

"Well that's too bad" you shrugged apathetically, "I'll throw on my coat and boots, this sounds like an adventure I'd be hard to pass up!"

"Wonderful! We'll be just outside waiting Dear" Narcissa motioned Scorpius through to the foyer, as you ran yourself to the stairwell.

"Wicksburn" your thought to yourself, "Huh"

...

Clopping up a well mowed path of stones and snow, you looked out the window to see your first sights of the little unknown town, hidden in the mountainside.

A Wooden sign modestly heralded "Wicksburn Village" in Olde English lettering, hanging from a post with delicate chains.

The streets became cobblestones as small buildings began to appear out the windows in the mountainside. Thatched rooves and smoking chimneys were dusted with snow.

Black iron lanterns were fixed atop hanging posts all about the fronts of the shoppe windows, glowing inside with warm candles and festively crafted displays.

One of the first store fronts to pass in walking, read "Brandishings Repairs and Wares", little time pieces and magical knick knacks ticked and rocked away in the dusty display window.

Across the cobblestones from there, a rickety old painted sign, inlaid with a molded border, was placed above a double doored entry "Wicksburn Necessities".

In the windows you saw bags of magical animal feed, as well as signs for various ingredients, and more common potion agents for the household.

Heavily dressed wizards and witches were scattered amongst the streets, carrying paper wrapped packages and bags about the small little village square.

"Look! There's Swissters Alpine Sweet Shoppe!"

A small little store front, which appeared to be quite longstanding in the village, hung a sign above the front doors stating "Swissters Alpine Sweets Shoppe, Chocolatier's Since 1806"

In the windows, a grand display of swirling milk chocolates danced with luscious caramel creams. A variety of boxed truffles were decorated amongst red satin ribbons, and specialty chocolates were shown beautifully wrapped with the greatest care.

To the other side, a massive view to behold caught you almost by surprise! There standing before you, a great spectacle of embellished poinsettia leaves were strewn about a fallen log. On top of the log, your eyes slowly followed up the figure of a towering Horned Stag, made entirely of tempting delicious chocolate!

Scorpius admired the windows, his smile having grown a foot wide, "Three Sisters from Switzerland opened the shoppe here over 200 years ago. Thier granddaughters still own it, and even handcraft everything the same way they did!"

"Generations of Witches later, they manage to keep quite a popular following around these parts and beyond" Narcissa added

Scorpius eagerly grabbed the knob to the door, a little bell tinkling at the entranceway as you all entered the inviting warmth of the store.

You were immediately overcome with the smell of chocolate wavering over you, enticing you to come in further.

The walls were lined with beautiful ribbons and specialty wrapping for gifting packages. Counters were filled with various sampling and arrays of milk chocolates, dark sumptuous dusted almonds, white chocolate and marshmallow moldings!

Below in the glass cases, chocolate covered pretzels, dipped dried fruits, and the famous variety of what must have been at least 50 different fudge confections dazzled you entirely.

You didn't know whose eyes were bigger, yours or Scorpius'.

"Good Morning!" A friendly voice called from behind the counter, "Care for some help finding anything?"

"Yes, If I may" Narcissa stepped forward to the counter, and began listing a small number of items for the woman to begin an order for

You wandered about the shop, every so often looking over at Scorpius filling smaller little bulk bags from the scooping shelf wall. From floor to ceiling, it was bins of confections ranging from chocolate covered raisins to dusted peanut butter balls.

You wasted no time gathering your own small assortment of treats, your favorite samplings being the pumpkin vanilla bonbons and even some strawberry and hazelnut cocoa fudge wrapped up to take with you.

"We are always so delighted to see you, please do come again Mrs. Malfoy!" The pudgy shopkeeper smiled, handing Narcissa the neatly wrapped packages of countless sweets.

"Thank you, Gruntilda" Narcissa smiled back. Scorpius juggled an arm load of his treasured takings out the door with him, you holding the door with a muffled laugh.

"Scorpius!" Narcissa tried to get his attention, "Ill be running into Wicksburn Necessities to post some of these, don't go wandering too far from the square Dear"

"I'm sure Scorpius knows a great deal more around here than I do" you suggested, "If he wouldn't mind, I'd Love to check things out"

"Sure!" Scorpius agreed, "Can we drop these off in the coach first?"

"Very Well" Narcissa agreed, "Ill meet you back here momentarily"

"We'll see you then" you smiled, before taking off with Scorpius to explore more that the village had in store to see. There didn't seem to be as many shops as Hogsmeade, but you were dying to get a look inside some of these places you've never been.

It was a charming little mountain village alright, nestled perfectly like a Christmas Postcard one might hang up on the mantle for display. You took a deep breath of crisp winter air, looking forward to a day of change in scenery.

...

The house had been quiet all that morning, leaving Draco simmering in his thoughts from his meeting with the Ambassador. He just couldn't seem to enjoy himself when he was supposed to be on Holiday.

Draco had been making his way through the halls, away from the anxious dwellings of his office, when he had heard the front door swing open with a brisk breeze rolling in.

"Scorpius! Do be careful!" He could hear his Mother calling from behind him, "Draco!"

The door shut, as feet could be heard shifting and stomping their way into the Manor. Draco heaved a sigh, before making his presence known in the household, "Coming!"

He came out from the hallway, packages being unloaded from his sons arms onto the table set off under a nearby mirror, "Done away with a little light shopping then I see, eh?"

"We're terribly sorry you couldn't come, Dear" Narcissa seemed sincere, "We managed to stop by Swissters, and they had a lovely batch of Pecan Turtles I had them wrap up, just for you"

"They have a massive Chocolate Stag in the window this year, Dad" Scorpius began digging through his bulk of sweets, "It was wicked! (Y/N)'d never been there before!"

"Ah, really?" Draco looked to (Y/N), who was shrugging

"He's quite the tour guide" she said, "The only ground we didn't cover was the inside of the Pub"

"If he were of age, I'm sure it would have been commandeered" he jested, "I'm glad to hear you all enjoyed your afternoon!"

(Y/N) laughed, her appreciation of his humor was either an acquired taste or one of pity. He didn't know, but her laughter always seemed to make him feel slightly better these last few days.

"Some other time then" she joked, scrunching her nose before removing her jacket

"I believe Lunch may be in order" Narcissa announced, "We've had a rather eventful morning, I'm sure we're all quite famished"

"Speak for yourself" Draco drew an eye back to his son, still digging about his chocolates gleefully, "He'll be off the walls from here to New Years"

"I give him until Christmas Eve" (Y/N) mumbled lowly toward Draco's ear, He stifled a chuckle before straightening his face

"Come on then, Kid" he called, "Man cannot live on sugar alone"

"I'm only taking inventory!" Scorpius explained himself

"Well do it on a proper full stomach then, onward"

Scorpius rolled his eyes before leaving his precious mountain of sweets for the dining room ahead. Draco was at least thankful to have some people back to fill the Manor with noise and distraction again.

He did feel remorseful not being able to go to the village with them, Scorpius always had such a wonderful time visiting the shops. Wicksburn Village was the kind of place (Y/N) would have probably enjoyed being properly shown about for a day.

"Damnit all man" Draco caught himself in his thoughts again

If it wasn't one thing on his mind lately, it was another, and he was beginning to question which was the lesser of evils. A sense of guilt began to settle into him, shaking himself clear headed before advancing onward to the living room.

His mind would wander off into fondness for the girl, and the only thing slapping him to his senses were the conflicting perils of what reality he had in his life.

A new position that demanded his time considerably, His Father had passed away 2 months ago, A son growing up without his dearly departed Mother- the very love of his life had passed only a year before...he was too consumed in this reality to afford entertaining such ideals of someone.

Why did such a life require so much melancholy, even the simplest thought of something that made it bearable, made him desire to punish himself.

"What have I roped myself into" he thought, his anguish being tucked behind a mask, before walking in to take a seat at the table


	26. Chapter 25

The day of Christmas Eve had finally come, bringing with it the subtle chime of excitement throughout the entire Manor. You had found yourself in quite good spirits all morning and afternoon, as the whole household seemed to light up in the merriment.

Distant chiming could be heard delicately twinkling down the halls, silvers and golds adorned the bannisters, spiced apples and warm ciders could be smelt from every room.

You sat cozy and wrapped up snuggly in a cable knitted blanket, sipping up a hot cup of Vanilla and Honey tea by the fire. The clouds looming about the skies hid the setting sun over the mountains, creating a mystical grey shroud through the windows.

Softly, you heard foot steps coming in upon the floor, stopping only before you had looked up to see who it was.

"Looks like you win" Draco shifted into the room, walking closer to you as he held a 10 galleon note between his two fingers.

"Win?" You looked to him as if he had two heads, "What for?"

"It's Christmas Eve" He chuckled, amusedly looking back down at the note while fidgeting with it in his hands, "Scorpius is having a sugar crash snooze upstairs...There isn't a single unopened wrapper left to find in the room"

You both shared a humbled laugh amongst yourselves, "I wouldn't consider it an official winning...keep it"

"You know, I can't remember the last time I ever set foot in that old Pub down the Wicks..." he looked back up to you

"You've ever drank there?" You inquired, putting down you hot cup

"Only to accompany my father, meeting an acquaintance"

"We never even set foot in the place" you shrugged, looking down at your tea

"Is that right?" He countered

"Well, I did want to at least see what the inside looked like" you pondered out loud

"How about it then?" His brow raised with intrigue

You were surprised, "On Christmas Eve?"

"Why not! How about instead I owe you a drink, I wouldn't mind having a pint and taking a look around the lights" Draco suggested, putting a hand in his pocket

"Are you entirely sure that you're the sort to be found in such an establishment Mr. Malfoy?" You mockingly feigned a regal posture, lifting your chin higher

Draco grinned, puffing his chest out proudly, "You're awful hesitant Miss Crowe...I do suppose someone who can only handle a cap of cocoa..."

You rolled your eyes up at him, teasing your mercilessly as you knew he would, "It was a long day! Give me a break, not even"

"Well" he smiled, "if youd feel so inclined to redeem yourself"

You looked to him hard with consideration, There was no way you were going to let him have the satisfaction of holding that over you for god know how long.

"Grab your coat"

"Aho!" Draco reeled I'm surprise, "That's the spirit!"

"We'll see about that" you side eyed him, "You're On"

"I'm shaking" he teased, "I'll call the driver, meet me in the foyer in 5"

You scoffed back in a mocking tone, leading yourself out the door to grab your coat. Walking down the hall, you were looking quite forward to actually get to go out and have a drink with someone you didn't feel so on show around.

Now you only hoped you wouldn't decide to fall asleep on the ride up there.

...

The little village of Wicksburn had fallen into the cool shadows of night, a few windows glowing from the inside had shown themselves off in the distance as the car came to a slow roll on the cobblestones.

"Brace yourself" Draco looked to you, placing a hand on the door handle

He stepped out as he opened the car door, extending a hand back inside the cab, "Miss Crowe"

"Tssh" you took it sheepishly, smirking off to the side as he helped you step out of the car.

The two of you walked up to the doors of the pub, you could already see the patrons moving about through the dusty windows, noises and music moving about.

Draco held the door open, as playful as he could be it seemed, you had to admit that the man never lost his manners.

The inside of the Tavern atmosphere was low-lighted and quaint, so late in the evening it would seem the crowd would have been thinner in your mind. To your surprise, there were quite a few witches and wizards enjoying themselves by the fires or gathered around tables with tankards.

"Quite a show of folks tonight I see" Draco began to remove his jacket, "Shall we?"

"Evenin there folks!" A red nosed brawny man stood at the bar, "What'll it be?"

"Whiskey, straight please" Draco directed, hanging his coat up

"Vodka Cranberry for me, Please" you followed up to the bar

A rowdy commotion came from across the room, a thundering group of broad and burly wizards were huddled around a table watching eagerly.

"What's going on over ther?" You asked, looking to Draco inquisitively

"Oh" Draco took his glass from the counter, "Looks like the locals are up to a game of Ruples"

"Ruples?" You'd never even heard of a hung called 'Ruples'

"You see there, each player has a set of three 'Ruple' stones" Draco began, "They're clear now, but once the players shake and throw them to the tables, they'll change colors. See how they have small cubby's carved out in the tables in front of them? They're covered by the shields, so the other player can't see their lot. Red equals 1 point, Blue is 2 points, Purple equals 3. The player who's Ruples add up the most points wins the draw"

"Is that what the locals do for fun in these parts then" you looked to him

"Up here, it's practically a lifestyle" he murmured, taking his glass from the counter

"Oiy! Look what we've got here" one of the scruffy looking men motioned towards the two of you

"Ahaha, some fresh finery from the looks of it" a heavyset wizard with a bushy beard looked up, "How 'bout it pockets, you look like your load could be lightened"

The wizards about the table laughed about as they slapped one another on their backs.

"Can't say I've played for quite some time gentlemen, You'll forgive me for being a spectator tonight" Draco politely declined

"Well come on then" you said "We can't come all this way out and not have a bit of fun then" you called his sense of spontaneity out, "Alright, I'll try my luck!"

"Ooh, Lookit what we have here then" The heavy bearded man looked around to his brood, "Lads give the lady a seat"

Draco looked over the bunch nervously for you, "Im not sure you want to be mixing up with these guys...They'll eat you alive"

"Oh what's the harm in one round" you weren't intimidated by the men, but you had to admit everyone standing about put you more on your edge

"My Lady", one of the men motioned you into the empty chair

You nodded to him politely, taking a seat before the table, "Thank You, Kind Sir"

"I reckon you know how the game goes, eh missy?" He leaned in, giving you a quizzical eye

You shrugged, not trying to lead on an air of cluelessness, "I get the general gist of it"

"Good enough!" He announced to the room, "The games 3 Gem Cast, On my word toss em' in the ditch!"

You looked across to a red haired wizard seated before you, his skin was freckled with a grains of hair upon his chin. He showed his teeth your way giddily as he took the gems into his fists.

You took up the three clear stones into your own hands, as you followed the motions of the player in front of you. You shook them about before you heard the tall bushy man call out

"CAST!"

The red haired brute looked up, menacingly snickering across towards you as he looked side to side to his comrades, "3 Galleons"

You weren't going to let a little show for face stir you now, not with everyone watching. As you looked down, you kept your lip straight and chin locked. There, you saw 2 Purple, 1 Blue.

"I see your 3 and raise you" you arched a brow towards him, motioning for him to make the next move

His face drew itself into one of hard pressed Steel, never breaking eye contact as he reached towards the wooden shielding before him, "Pull"

You both pulled back the rounded cups to reveal your draws, anxiously you looked across the table to see what would determine your standing.

There, in his cubby, there stood 2 Purple and 1 Red.

"8 BEATS YOUR 7!" One of the tawnier wizards belted out, the rest of the group laughing riotously about the table

"10 Galleons to the Fair Lady!" The bushy bearded wizard clapped with enthusiasm

"Beginners luck" the red haired player scoffed, a sore loss made him bitter

"Shall we go again?" Your confidence brimming, "I think I rather find myself liking this game"

"Another round for the boys!" The red hairy wizard stomped in agreement

It felt relieving and like a breath of air to be able to enjoy yourself so freely with a group of decent fun loving wizards. The casual homeyness of the little village knit together a night of cheerful festivities, meeting hardworking witches and wizards just humbly basking themselves in the company of one another.

Draco even gathered up the stamina to roll up his sleeves to a round or two, much to your surprise despite his reluctance. His defined forearms before the table made him almost one with some of the other laborers around him.

His cheeks grew rosier after a couple pints, his hair was not so tucked and groomed, even his laughter was filling the room with an air of difference that settled in You.

His handsome features were dimly lit, and in his carefree state, you saw a man simply as he was. A man.

You felt your chest flip itself into your stomach and back again, each time you caught yourself looking upon him.

It wasn't as though the drinks had gone thoroughly to your head, Draco was slowly but surely a comfortable figure of familiarity at this point in time. Though, when he wasn't busy keeping up appearances, and genuinely letting himself show through, you couldn't help but notice that desire to just be away from the protocol and expectations of your lives.

He was someone truly relatable, with good humors and a brightness that shown through his eyes. He was a caring, considerate father as well as a fun companion when he wanted to be.

You felt your stomach become heated as you looked down at your glass, you caught yourself smiling aimlessly as you felt yourself begin to blush.

"Oh no..." you thought to yourself

You looked back up, Draco was vigorously shaking two clasped fists before the table, howling with the other men for the luck of the cast. As he threw the gems down, you noticed his loosened collar had given way to a couple buttons exposing his chest beneath.

He caught your glance, and smiled your way warmly before you nervously looked back down to the table.

"Don't catch feelings (Y/N)" you thought to yourself, "Stop it"

You heard a roar of cheering suddenly come from the table, as Draco's entire side stood in cheer, fist threw towards the air victoriously as you looked back up.

Draco was grinning from ear to ear, he looked back over to you proudly, "I think I've still got it!"

You held your glass up, giving a half felt laugh towards him in praise, still overcoming the realizations of your own thoughts.

"I guess he does..." you lifted your glass to take a small sip, "...I guess he does"


	27. Chapter 26

"Come On back any time there, Pockets!" A brash voice called after the two of them, "Bwuahah!"

The men were all drunken in their stupor, the nights amusements having gotten the better of their senses as Draco held an arm pushing out the door. The laughter rolled out onto the cobblestoned streets as He waves back laughing, (Y/N) walking out before him into the chilly square.

Soft glimmering strings could be seen strung up about all the store fronts surrounding the village. Greens, reds, blues, and yellows twinkled around the windows and trees beckoning for admiration.

"They're so pretty, aren't they?" (Y/N) spoke softly, her eyes gazing about

He looked to her folding her arms into her coat, slowly stepping onto the uneven stones ahead. Snow crunched beneath their shoes, walking along the side of lit lanterns.

Even when the dark had encompassed all, he could still catch the shining brightness of her eyes in any light they caught. She was truly a stunning beauty amongst the quiet and subdued surroundings of the night.

"My Father loved seeing the lights of other places around Christmas" her breath made small clouds in the cold, "We'd go traveling together for his work at the Embassy after I graduated from Hogwarts...It was always something he looked forward to most, always wanting to see how things were done differently around the world"

Draco had forgotten that she was missing someone also this Christmas.

"I'm terribly sorry he couldn't be with you now" Draco drew his hands to his pockets, "He really was a great man"

She sighed, she seemed so distant and offput usually, but this time he was in for a different side.

"I hadn't really wanted to accept it.." she began, "Losing anyone really I guess is harrowing enough, moreso when everyone is there to remind you every day of this mold they left behind in so many lives and communities...I guess I just numbed myself as much as I could and distanced myself with isolation"

He hadn't seen her this vulnerable or honest with him before, let alone talking about the death of her Father. Draco wanted desperately to ease some

Of the tension, something to at least fill the silence.

"As long as I could keep myself at arms reach from the public, maybe I could just fool myself into thinking he was just on another business trip. He was still here, maybe then I wouldn't have to sleep with a light on in the hallway...or feel restless when the house goes quiet without any footsteps. I just wanted to feel nothing until I knew it wouldn't hurt me anymore"

Her words cut sharply into him like daggers of relentless parallels. He felt the strong pull of pain in his chest, as he came to realize what kind of commonality brought them to this moment.

Had he too been distracting himself, and keeping Astoria at arms length in his memories to avoid that agony? That empty space that only sorrow would fill, had he not delved into anything else that could?

"I'm sorry" she shook her head, "I must sound utterly too personal here"

Draco looked over to here, still walking side by side, "You had a special relationship with your Father that only so few would be lucky to have in their lives...Something like that should absolutely be remembered"

She gave him a half-hearted smile from the side of her mouth, looking down at her shoes softly clicking against the stones.

"My Father had been sick for quite some time. Death isn't a stranger to me anymore these years..." Draco sighed, "When his time came, we all had accepted that he was ready...Not everyone gets that peace"

"Your Father was a good and respectable man too" she lifted her head up to look at him, "He was always very kind with me"

Her eyes...they could carry his deepest darkness up into the heavens. The way she looked at him was either one of ardor or sincerity- he couldn't help but melt into that gaze. He broke his attention to look forward once more, they were passing the Sweets Shoppe now.

"Astoria first brought Scorpius here when he was just 2 years old" Draco looked up at the sign before directing his sights to the windows, "She used to love their Dark Chocolate truffles, but Scorpius always liked to sneak into the Peanut Butter Balls...It was their favorite place to come to whenever we made it up here"

(Y/N) stopped next to him, inching in to take a glimpse at the windows herself, peering inside at the various confections that lay out before them.

"I'm terribly sorry your family had to endure something so tragic" her tone was hushed and somber

"...She had a blood curse that plagued her family for centuries" Draco looked still at the windows of the Sweet Shoppe, "When we had Scorpius, it was the happiest day of our lives. It curse though...it made her weaker after he was born...She was a wonderful mother. We miss her immeasurably. I find it becoming easier to do right by her though...she would have wanted that peace and closure for us"

"I'm sure she would have wanted that for you both too" She was now looking to him, her chin a little higher giving him a reassuring smile, "My father always told me that the greatest Memorial was a loved ones happiness"

Draco smiled as the warmth of her words touched him to the core, looking to her he returned her contagious smile, "Your Father was a wise man"

Looking down at her smooth complexion, and full soft lips, he couldn't help but feel swept up in the sheer enchantment she possessed. She was so incredibly beautiful, and her compassion was something that had reignited a place within him he had not known still existed until this moment.

She looked back into his eyes, it was in that moment that there was a pulse of connected desire that had yet to bear a name. Draco wanted more than anything in that second to bring her into his embrace with everything he could muster.

He wanted to crash his lips into hers, give himself in to her passionately, and have her only understand how wildly she had awoken such fire within him.

"-...We should...er, probably get ourselves back...It's freezing out here" Draco felt as though he could kick himself a thousand times

"You're right" she nodded turning herself back towards the square, "Its getting late"

Quietly, they both walked slowly back on their way to the car awaiting them for the Manor. Draco felt so blundered by his own misstep. He wanted to kiss her, She didn't exactly come out with concrete signs either.

"Ugh...Look what I've done with myself" he thought, "This woman's gotten me 'round her already and I'm only making a fool of myself"

As they walked up to the car door, Draco opened it wide, motioning (Y/N) to go ahead of him, "Ladies first"

"Thank You" she smiled gently before climbing in

"Damnit" he thought before closing the door behind them both, "I should have kissed her"

With that, the engine began to rustle as the driver pulled out from the square, bringing them both back through the village. It would be a silent ride back to the Manor, as the snow softly began to fall from the skies above.


	28. Chapter 27

The giant sparkling pine that towered to the ceiling, shimmered brightly with flickering lights and orbs of mystical swirling colors.

The chugging of a small model steam engine could be heard making its way around the gathering room that morning. You sat in an arm chair groggily as you watched Scorpius tear through his mountain of presents glittering silvers and blues, reds and golds, all over the floor was torn paper and bows.

Draco had given him the most coveted broom of the century, The Mercury Elite, even you had to admire its intricate detailing as he unraveled it from its packaging.

"NO WAY" Scorpius' jaw was dropped, his eyes grown wide

The smooth onyx wood handle lead down to the silver branching bunched pointedly at the end. You almost envied him, although you hadn't been on a broom much the past few years.

Draco smirked to himself, Scorpius had been eyeing that Mercury Elite, along with almost everyone else at Hogwarts, for months now. Seeing the look on his sons face was enough for him.

You had given Narcissa a beautiful brooch, the gems changed their magnificent stones depending on the weather, and equally so for the precious metal it was set in.

"This is absolutly beautiful (Y/N!)" she awed at it gleefully

"They told me it goes Sapphire and Silver for rain" you explained, "-it changes the gem to Ruby and the setting to pure Gold for Sunnier weather"

"What does it do for snow?" Scorpius took the first moment to look up from his new broom to glance over

"That ones my favorite" you turned to Scorpius, "Then, it changes to a Diamond and the setting to White Gold!"

"How incredibly marvelous!" Narcissa admires the piece amorously, "Thank You Dear"

The room was strewn about with finger sandwiches and smaller plates of hors d'oeuvres, a much more comfortable setting you enjoyed away from the formality of the dining room.

Draco stood up stretching his legs, "Well, no point just looking at it all day. Why don't we head on out and see how she rides, eh?"

Scorpius shot up like a spark, "One Second!" He didn't need a second thought before he was sprinting across the room for his boots and jacket.

Narcissa laughed, "My, I don't know how we're ever going to top that next year"

"If I see something I'd like to have a go at too, I'll let you know" Draco joked, "If I make it out there before him, he's going to have a long wait before I hit the ground"

You chuckled, "So who was it for? You or Him?"

He smirked at you, walking towards the doorway that lead down the hall, "When I find out, I'll let you know"

The thundering of hurried footsteps could be heard rushing down after him, barely a visible blur of a platinum blonde boy speeding past the door way to catch up.

Narcissa gave an audible sigh, looking ominously towards the doorway "...I've not seen him like that in years"

"I'll believe" you replied, "It's supposed to be the greatest broom they've come out with yet"

Narcissa picked up a hot cup of tea before bringing it to her lips, "...I wasn't speaking of Scorpius Dear"

Your throat halted itself, as your heart felt as though it might thunk out from your chest. Draco? What did she mean by that?

She lowered her cup as she looked out the window for the boys, "He's got a light in him that had dimmed for quite some time. It's like a new life has been breathed back into him, and it's beginning to show that he's coming back out from the woodwork"

You looked to her before catching a glimpse out the window yourself. Scorpius was mounting the Mercury Elite before kicking off, shooting up to the sky like a firework. Draco could be faintly heard clapping and roaring at the performance of the broom, clearly eager to have a turn with it.

You smiled softly peering down at his face, "He has been more outgoing since I first met him, I must admit"

"I feel that you brought a piece of something with you this year, that may have been what was missing from this household for a very long time. Draco and Scorpius have been acting more like the best of friends who can tell each other anything, and Don't think I haven't noticed my son coming more out of his reclusive shell around you, Dear"

Your stomach flipped itself, as you looked to her. Did she know you felt something for him? Did she know something about how he thought? You were suddenly racked with nerves, anxious to say anything just to play down any obvious intrigue. You had to dilute any suspicions, god forbid she told anything to Draco.

"I suppose his new position and life itself has been taking most of his time and attention." You looked down, your palms were beginning to feel clammy, "I simply just befriended him and in turn he obliged to my company"

"Ah" Narcissa places her tea cup off to the side as she looked back out the window, "I'm sure dear...I'm sure"

You couldn't imagine having to face the uncertainty of unrequited feelings. You sat there looking back out to the boys, Draco smiling and looking so happy. You wanted to be the reason for that beautiful joy, and the same time you were somber with self doubt.

"He's a Ministry Official, with a whole life revolving around his only son. He's not thinking of finding someone right now, let alone me." You felt yourself begin to ache

"I do hope we have a wonderful time tonight at the Gala" you heard Narcissa, interrupting your thoughts, "I was rather worried Scorpius would be missing out, but it seems he has greater things in mind"

"Oh- Yes" you had almost forgotten all about the Gala there for a while. You pictured in your mind how your dress was so lovingly hung up in your bedroom, waiting. Distracting yourself with that lush blue gown, and how it felt to be in it, somehow gave you comfort again.

Perhaps, maybe you wouldn't be the only one who liked it, "...I hope so too"

...

The twinkling lights and fresh pine garlands all throughout the Manor had lit up to foyer considerably that evening, Draco Malfoy was fastening a cuff link to the end of his sleeve trying not to let it slip from his fingers.

"Ah, Darling" lavender embroidered silks came glacially sweeping into the room, "You look just as handsome as ever. You're father would be so proud"

"Thank you, Mother" Draco straightened his collar, "Are they ready to go?"

"They'll be waiting just outside as soon as we are" Narcissa touched his arm lightly before stepping over towards the mirror to take a final glance at herself

"Not bad Dad" Scorpius was leaning against the doorway from the hall, looking at his Father with approval

"Thanks Kid",Draco smiled with a slight smugness, "You sure you don't want to hit up this charade with us?"

"Yeah, I just wa-...-whoa"

Scorpius' gaze was suddenly glued upwards behind them, before thinking to even ask, Draco turned his attention to the direction of his sons gawking.

Delicately brushing down the steps of the grand stair case, dark royal blues cascaded down from an hourglass figure, her shoulders bare and arms gloved with the finest white satin.

Draco's heart leapt from the bottom of his stomach, catapulting itself back up into his throat, his breath being lost to him at the sight of her.

Her long silken hair fell about her in loosely barreled curls, her lips were lusciously full with a deep cherry luster, her eyes captivating and out sparkling all the candles in the Manor.

She looked utterly and helplessly enchanting, in all the ways that no other entity on earth could possibly hope to embrace.

"Wow" Draco was spellbound, nearly forgetting himself not to be so audible before clearing his throat

"My, Darling you look positively ravishing!" Narcissa walked towards the staircase, clasping her hands together in delight

"Thank you, Narcissa" she smiled, modestly as she tried, her beauty was only elevated by her efforts

Scorpius looked to his father, raising both eyebrows towards him mockingly, Draco sternly glanced back before both the women had noticed.

"(Y/N)" Draco came forward, "You look... lovely"

"I'm speechless" she laughed to ease the tension

The front door in the foyer could be heard opening, before a tall and cloaked man in a fashioned hat walked in, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are set to depart"

"We'll come on then" Narcissa interjected, the man extended an arm towards as she took it gently "We best be going then before everyone else has already waltzed on in"

"Ah" Draco agreed, "Yes, Miss Crowe?"

He extended his arm to her, thankful that perhaps he didn't have to take her by the hand. His were so clammy from the mere sight of her.

Their elbows locked, she smiled as they began making their ways out the door towards the carriage that awaited them outside.

"Have fuuun!" Scorpius trailed behind them, grinning with implication, Draco snipped his head back to shush him before he could attempt to do or say anything else more suggestive.

As though tonight wouldn't have been intimidating enough already.


	29. Chapter 28

The coaches could slowly be seen lining their ways from all around, behind and before your own carriage. Looking out the window, you could see the great lights enveloping the grand venue of the Gala, which looked more like Christmas Palace the closer the horses trotted forward.

Inside the carriage, Narcissa was beaming with glee about the wonderful festitivities that awaited them all. Your gloves felt as though they were starting to sweat against the smooth fabric with nerves.

You looked across from her, at Draco seated cooley by the window, his hand resting before the pane looking out. His hair fell naturally, but his collar was perfectly smoothed about his neck.

You felt your stomach flip.

"It's about time that this line started making some progress then" Narcissa looked out the window herself, "Here come the footmen now"

The small door opened as the gentlemen clad in black cloaks and gloves nodded the three of them in greeting, "Right this way, if you please"

Draco was first to step out brushing himself off before taking his mothers hand to assist her out of the carriage. Once she was greeted by the footmen, Draco reach his hand towards you, "M'lady?"

You stifled a snort, trying not to laugh as you shook your head, taking his hand. He grinned mockingly as he held his elbow out for you to grasp. Narcissa could be seen ahead already being escorted and chatted up by a fellow councilman member and old friend.

"It's bigger than I imagined" you remarked, your eyes growing wider as the lights came closer

"Wait til you get a load of the inside" Draco replied, "How Much you want to bet that at least half of these guests are wearing monocles"

"10 Galleons we see a walrus inspired mustache" you side snarked

"Another 10 that someone has literal penguin coat tails" Draco and you scoffed a stifled snicker

Straightening your spine, You mustered up your most pretentious accent, "Mister Malfoy, I'm most obliged by your wager and accept"

"Miss Crowe" Draco puffed out his chest and raised his chin, "I do believe we have a free space on our Bingo Card to the woman with the massive turtle hat over there"

Following Draco's eyes, an elder woman was layered in deep greens and browns the fell to the floor, trimmed in marabou feathers. Atop her head, was indeed a hat with a shining tortoise shell, what was more surprising were the false head and little legs moving about mechanically from the shell.

The things some people in the upper crust would try to pass off for the sake of setting the next trend. Only because they could afford to.

"Who puts that on their head?!" You muffled yourself towards Draco, trying without much luck to stiffen your lip seriously

"A tortoise shell comb My Lady?" Draco deepened his voice in a professional impression looking at the woman

"No, BIGGER" you caught on, straining a older pitch in your tone

"Say No More!" Draco replied lowly, You both muffled your laughs as you made your way on through, towards a towering entrance up ahead.

The glowing golden lights showcased all around, luring you into its warmth and majesty. Music could be heard walking in, with the brightness casting itself about the grand atmosphere that was the master Ballroom.

Witches and wizards were socializing at the bottom of the massive staircase, pine boughs and golden ornaments hung themselves about the pillars. Even the highest balconies had musical instruments which were enchanted to play on their own all throughout the evening.

"May I take your cloaks?" A rather attractive man in a buttoned up black suit bowed before you and Draco

As you turned to remove your cover, you noticed caterers carrying silver trays filled with assortments of wines, champagnes, and lighter fare. A massive Ice sculpture down below of a tree, you noticed had smaller birds made of ice cheerfully twittering to the guests.

"(Y/N)?" Draco nudged you

You looked behind you to see his elbow back out, "We can go down the stairs you know"

You looked to him sheepishly, "Oh, stop"

You took his arm, and down you both escorted each other towards the thick of the Gala. You blue gown slinking down the steps behind you gracefully.

Your eyes pointed towards a caterer holding a tray of champagne flutes, making his way towards you and Draco. Thank Merlin.

He bowed before you both, holding his favors out before him. These functions always made you feel on edge and on display. You gladly took a glass of the bubbly, considering a second one in case he didn't come back in time.

"If they had anything stronger, I wouldn't mind being here half as much" Draco mumbled to you

"If they had anything stronger, they'd better hide it lest we find it" you brought your glass to your lips, Draco almost snorting a laugh

You looked around at all the other guests surrounding the ballroom. All the men were in their typical black and white masses, while the only ones in color were the witches trying to outdo the others. These events could bring such cattiness out of even the gentlest people. It was a World you were raised in, but not a world you praised in.

"Care for a Dance...?" Draco stepped before you, leaning in to a whisper, "Perhaps then we won't have to pin smiles on our faces and be stuck talking to some of these gits"

"I'm a terrible dancer" you warned him reluctantly, "You'll have bruises on your feet for weeks"

"I'd still prefer it" Draco laughed, "Come in then"

He took both your glasses and placed them on a nearby tray, while the caterer wasn't looking to play it safe. He took you by the hand, leading you through to the floor of other couples already waltzing.

"Here" he stopped you, taking your hand to his shoulder, "One goes there, the other here"

He held your other hand out, as he gently placed his other on your waist, "Just follow my lead, and you'll do fine"

You looked down at your feet, terrified of stepping on his repeatedly. Draco then began stepping in tune to the orchestra playing lively, you taking careful concentration into watching his feet and yours considerably.

About the floor he swayed you left to right, your dress shimmering as it swept itself across the marble mystically. You felt a finger brushed itself beneath your chin, Draco peeking your head upright towards him.

"Look to me" he said, leading your body to the right, "Trust yourself, Just follow my lead"

His hand went back to your waist, now you were positive you were going to trip or fumble somehow right there in front of everyone. You grasped his hand to the music still swaying through the other dancers.

You followed his direction carefully, forward when he went back, taking care to be light on your feet. You began to feel yourself gliding across the floor, with the greatest of ease, your nerves settling themselves down for you to enjoy the dance.

"See?" Draco smiled now, "Let's show them what else you've got"

With that, he spun you out, your gown flowing about before he brought you in a carousel back into him. You beamed delightfully, feeling yourself lighten up before a change in song coursed your pace.

"I'd be careful not to let me have too much fun" you joked, "You might make a monster of me"

"Impossible" Draco quipped, "Monsters can't Dance"

You both laughed, gleefully spinning about the dance floor with the rest of the Gala melodically running through you, feeling a veil had been lifted at last for you to have this one night of carefree fun.


	30. Chapter 29

You and Draco began to fall short of breath, walking away from the dance floor, "I might need some air, Sir- You've taken me for a whirl"

"I second that" He looked out, "This way, there a balcony just outside, come"

You followed him through the caterers and guests gossiping, sipping, and galavanting about the room. You both beelined to the grand glass doors leading to the outside, a gust of cool wind blowing as Draco motioned you through them.

The night was clear without a cloud in sight, a thin crescent hung lazily in the sky amongst the sleepy stars above the tree tops blowing off in the distance.

"Dancing was never my forté until tonight" you put your hands to your arms, feeling the smooth silk of your gloves against your skin

"Well, You weren't horrible" Draco teased, "Phew- Brisk out tonight...here"

Draco began removing the coat to his suit, placing it around your shoulders carefully. You were grateful to not have to have gone all the way back inside for a poor excuse of a shawl you had anyways, "Thank You"

You both walked to the edge of the stone balcony underneath the darkened sky, Frost on the lands and bushes below were lit in the pale of the night. You both looked out to the lush forestry that surrounded the scene, serene and encompassed in a quiet beauty. The snow hushed the world under a blanket of stillness, until the colors of spring would awaken it once again.

"I...um" Draco turned to you, one hand still resting on the stone railing, "...wanted to thank you"

You looked to him, your hands pulling in the sides of his coat from the cold in the air "What for?"

His eyes met yours, a small smile prying at the side of his lips.

"I know we may have had our beginnings, getting off on the wrong foot..." he now turned to face you completely, "...and I'm truly happy you decided to stay. I cant remember such a great time we've all had since last year...and it's all because of you"

You felt a blush begin to rise in your cheeks, Your heart almost fluttering from the way he looked at you, "If your family hadn't invited me, I'd have been stuck in my home doing god knows what...and I guess you've helped me to find a little of myself I thought I lost with my Father"

"You could never lose that..." Draco stood closer to you, "you're full of wonder...that's what makes you..."

He trailed off, his blue eyes were bewitching to behold even in silence. He looked into yours intently with only the purest of admiration being reflected. His breathing had become lighter, you both were closer with merely inches between your pounding hearts.

"That's what makes you" Draco's words were gentle and hushed "...Wonderful"

You could practically hear each others chests brimming with tension, excitement, a burning desire that could only be quelled by smothering it with the others lips.

Slowly, you felt yourself begin to lean into the piercing oceans of his eyes, wanting to dive into them and crash with reckless abandon. Draco too felt himself being gently pulled towards you, your lips barely a moments touch away from each other, breathing becoming heavier with such yearning.

A tumbled disturbance of laughter rolled itself onto the balcony, as you and Draco shot up to attention. Looking towards the group of men walking outside, you saw the dim red glowing and dancing smoke coming from their cigars.

"Aye! Malfoy my good man!" You instantly picked out his face from the lot, it was Barnabas Buckley, "So glad you could make it!"

"Good evening Ambassador" Draco cleared his throat, shaking off his surprise

"Ah! Miss Crowe my Dear, Welcome! Welcome, We are pleased to have you join us this evening as well!" He smiled broadly

You turned red with having been recognized by the Ambassador, alone, with Draco, "It's a pleasure Ambassador, It's been a lovely evening thus far"

"My dear Man!" Buckley began, "We've just been discussing some things to do up at the Ministry, what not with all these festivities coming to a close near years end, we'll be quite busy in the next few weeks"

"I can't say I've been entirely clued in the past week or so Sir" Draco replied, "We've been on Holiday in the mountains"

"Oh Capital!" Buckley chimed, "Gentlemen, Councilman Malfoy has been a key asset to our offices since being recruited, We're quite glad to have him"

You needed to collect yourself, you needed a second away from everything, What was about to happen put you into a spin of bewilderment.

"I must excuse myself gentlemen" you said hurriedly, "I must go powder my nose"

You needed to step away before Draco could even respond, you felt his eyes dart after you along with a hand- but you were quick on your feet to get out of the cold.

"What does this mean" you found yourself stepping quickly through the people inside, thinking heatedly to yourself "Does he feel the same I do? Is it just the champagne? I almost just kissed the man!"

You approached a nearly barren and dimly lit corridor, your steps clacking briskly across the brightly polished floors, with all the world drifting away from you.

This night, was most confusing- you felt passionately alive like you hadn't felt in months, and yet your self doubt kept pinning you back down to logic and reality.

Making your way down the hall, you couldn't help but notice yourself in one of the mirrors as you passed by. You looked so different in a way, it was almost as though some light or semblance of your old self had finally come back to you. You know you felt deeply for Draco, but what if it was a fleeting moment he felt too?

You looked back down the great hall, the music could be heard stirring itself about so beautifully, it almost put you in a trance.

Suddenly, a jerking motion halted you, a quick grasp had gripped itself about your arm- squeezing tightly. You were about the let out a gasp, but a hand quickly covered your mouth. No one could hear you scream.

"Shhhhh!" You felt a voice behind you, dragging you backward toward the darkness of an anointed hallway, "Please, Please- no hurt"

A figure swiftly turned them self to face you, steadying a finger over your lips. This was a woman, an incredibly beautiful woman! Her golden hair was neatly pulled up, her cheeks high, and her lips round.

"Please" she whispered removing her hand

Her familiar features suddenly resurged through your memory- it was her! You knew her! The flowing golden locks, the gentle features of her face, It was the same woman with Barnabus Buckley at Diagon Alley that day!

She rifled in her shabby pockets, before pulling out a folded piece of paper, "Please, Help".

She placed the paper into your hand firmly, closing your fingers around it. She looked to you, her eyes beginning to well- but stifling her own tears.

"Who are you? Do you have a name?" You looked to her severely

Before she could answer, footsteps sounded down the hall, causing the woman to snap her head up.

"Help- Please Help" she whispered, spinning quickly on her heel, she immediately darted herself down into the darkness of the hallway and out of sight.

You looked down at your hand to see the folded up paper resting there. You fidgeted with your hands to open it as quickly as you could, trying to understand what the girl meant. What was she saying? What was going on?

Looking down, You quizzically stared at the symbols and figures upon the paper. It was like a whole different language to you, "What is this?"

You couldn't stare at it to figure out its meaning for long, you heard footsteps coming towards you and voices finding their way around the hall. You quickly stuffed the note away into your dress, coolly beginning to walk back towards the ballroom.

You were wrought with nerves and anxiety, what happened to the poor woman? What was she so desperate to tell you? All you could wrap your mind around was casually making it back to the ballroom before anyone began to question where you were.

"Just get back in there" you told yourself, "I have to find Draco"


	31. Chapter 30

"What is WRONG with you man?!" Draco seethed inwardly at himself, "Get it together- Gah...Damnitt"

He finally had the admittance to share something outward, something raw with someone. He wondered if it was a sign that he was not meant to or allowed the privilege of vulnerability with someone ever again.

"Well Gentlemen, I do suspect we'll be right on schedule with the proceedings" Buckley began, "I Do appreciate your all coming out tonight to celebrate the Holiday!"

Glasses clinked all around, the smoke from the cigars swirling through the air. Draco could barely focus in and out of the group of men. Where did she go? What if she wanted to be away from him?

The burning tobacco was becoming overpowering, permeating it's thick scent closer and closer towards him. What if she thought He hadn't meant anything sincerely?

"Malfoy my good Man!" Draco heard his name, picking his head up towards the Ambassador, "We'll be needing your expertise come the weeks end after these festivities slow down, My entire cabinet and myself will need all the help accessible"

"Of course" Draco nodded, his eyes drifting away as his thoughts rested still with her

He needed to go find her, the last place he wanted to be was in a circle of suffocating smoke with business and small talk.

"Pardon me, Gentlemen" Draco stepped off to the side, backing away from the black tied group of wizards, "I believe I'm needed inside"

He didn't wait to hear any sort of acknowledgment from the men, he didn't care to stick around even after Buckley called after him through the glass doors, "We'll catch up later then, Sir!"

The room seemed so much duller and blearily vacant as he stepped inside, (Y/N) was no where in sight as he moved in past the others laughing or conversing away.

All was stirring about him with every reason to find comfort in company, drink, food, but none of it seemed to satiate. All of this societal fun and fancy just wasn't as bearable as she made it seem.

His eyes transfixed left and right, "What Am I even kidding myself for" he thought dishearteningly. How could he let himself get so deep into someone else, he was opening a wound that hadn't yet scabbed, and yet only now had his head finally caught up with the fleeting feelings in his chest.

As he made his way around the room, Draco caught a double glance off to the front of the ballroom. Towards the entryway, some out of place familiarity stood tall and drawn at the stairwell entrance. The footmen greeting them looked perplexed as Draco tried to faintly make out the outlines of their faces.

In a quickened moment of realization, he suddenly knew exactly where his memory picked up on them. These were officials from the Ministry, and not the bearer of great tidings either.

He could only imagine what they were doing here, of all nights, "Phenomenal" he mumbled to himself

The corner of his eye shot out a shimmering wave casting itself to him, dragging Draco's attention across the room towards a glimmering blue figure. White satins could be seen at its sides, and long barreling curls falling softly down its crown.

"(Y/N!)"

...

The music melodically began to take you back into the enveloped warmth and festive soirée in the ballroom. Looking left to right, a slicked head of platinum could be spotted from the crowd.

"(Y/N)!" Draco noticed you, making his way through the throng of guests towards you, "Are you alright?" Draco took you by the arms

"Y-Yes, Yes I'm fine... what is going on?" You replied

Draco looked off to the side of the entrance, motioning you towards its towering pillars. Standing there, were a few men who seemed too underdressed to have been invited to such a formal occasion. One looked over your way, a long gray coat covering his tall slender body.

"They arrived only a second ago, I recognize them from the ministry" Draco looked back to you, "No good news can come from thier being here"

You saw them coming through the crowd, making their way and excusing themselves past all the glimmering gowns and black ties. It was no coincidence when the man had been looking your way, because that was exactly the direction that him and his comrades were coming.

"They're coming this way" you looked to Draco concerned, "Who are they"

"Don't worry" he stepped out before a few inches before the men had reached you both

Draco approached them, making sure to be standing in front of you between them, "Gentlemen" he greeted them indifferently

"Mr. Malfoy" the man in the long coat came forward, "If you would please, We need to speak with Miss Crowe. It's urgent"

You came forward hearing your name, you didn't like the word "Urgent" coming from him.

"Yes?" You looked to the man, "Is everything alright?"

"Miss Crowe" he nodded his head towards you, looking back up before he began, "My name is Hubert Garette, I'm with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry. We hate to spoil your evening, but you'll need to come with us"

"She wont be going anywhere without an escort" Draco remarked, taking your shoulder in his hand, "What is this about?"

"Miss Crowe, we regret to inform you that there has been a break-in at your home. We need you to come back with us, it's a matter of great urgency that we verify everything that has happened" he looked serious at the both of you

Your stomach dropped to the floor and slung back up into your throat, "Oh dear God"

You felt a panic setting in as you tried to keep your face as calmly as you could, not to cause a scene. Your chest felt tight, trying to keep yourself breathing so you wouldn't lose it.

"Thank You, Sir" Draco nodded, linking his arm under yours- the next moments were a blur to you, trying to wrap your head around what happened. Where is Edrick? Was anyone hurt? Is everything smashed or stolen?

"We'll be needing to Floo ourselves there for times sake, if you'd both follow me Just this way" Detective Garrette began leading your group back down the hall you came

The possibilities were racing through your mind, you couldn't even notice Draco was directing you through the crowds of people. Your anxiety was on high alert, soiling all of the magic that this night had held so amorously for you.

"Everything is going to be fine" Draco whispered into your ear

"Right this way" Detective Garett rounded a corner before stopping before a door, "We've been instructed to please evacuate so as to not to cause a disturbance to the other guests. We'll be right through here"

There would be no ease of mind or peace until you got back to the Manor. Who would be invading your home? Who could do something like this?

Draco slipped your cloak around your shoulders, "(Y/N), We'll be there in no time"

You looked to him, all you could manage to do was simply nod before he began leading you through the door. There, a fireplace lay unlit and open with all but one light to showcase the room.

"You two may go ahead of us" Decetive Garette held out the bowl of ashy powder, "We'll be following closely behind"

Taking off a glove, you reached into the bowl grabbing a hearty fistful. Walking towards the hearth before you, you had only hoped Draco was right.

"CROWE MANOR"

Green flames flicked themselves around, before you squoze your eyes shut.

...

Aurors had the entire Manor surrounded, infiltrated with detailing and investigating every nook and cranny of the household. Accounts from anyone in the home were feverishly being written as you and Draco pushed yourselves in. The sight of the place was absolutely heart retching.

Thoughts were racing through you, Where was Edrick? What were they after? What could have been taken? You followed Detective Garette down the corridor, Bulbs were flashing all over the main study, the doors looked chipped and busted through by force.

"Oh my god..." you thought to yourself, "What did they take of my Fathers...?"

You rushed ahead, taking everything in from your surroundings all at once, the sight of the room almost taking your breath. Books had been ripped up and cast all across the floors, your fathers black desk had been upturned and splintered in areas considerably.

The leather chair he always sat in had been gashed with a massive tear, papers torn all about, and the curtains barely hanging on to their former rods.

"We got wind from one of your servants" Detective Garrette stated, "This was the only room in the house in this condition"

Draco you be heard taking in a sharp breath seeing the disaster of the place, you felt a hand place itself upon your shoulder.

"Miss Crowe, we believe this may be related to a string of events we've currently been investigating, but we can't be sure unless we search the entire premises" Detective Garrette went on, "We May need a couple days to continue our findings...Do you have alternate arrangements?"

You stepped away from the entrance, going further into the room, you were in shock and disbelief, no clue as to who could have done this or why.

"Yes, She does" Draco looked to the detective, "Whose behind all of this? What's going on?"

"As I said, we can't be sure...As soon as we find out, we'll let you know as soon as possible Miss Crowe" Detective Garette faced himself back to Draco, "It would be wise to keep a distance for a few nights from here, whatever they were searching for, it didn't look like they found it"

You examined the chaos before you, walking closer around your fathers heirloom desk, now toppled in a heap. You reached down to feel the wood of the smoothest part remaining. This was where your Father built his entire legacy as the Ambassador.

Your finger crossed a splinter, catching and pricking into your skin.

"OW!" You thought, pulling your hand back, accidentally knocking your wrist against the corner. The wooden corner gave way with a quiet 'thud', revealing a most unusual wooden flap.

"What the..." You peered closer, getting a better look inside the panel. It was the perfect slit carved into the desk, from its depths a binding of leather was seen, as a cool metal latch caught the light for your attention.

"...What are you..." you pondered, reached to it, pulling the binding out, "It's a journal!"

"Miss Crowe?" Detective Garette called

You stuffed the journal where you could camouflage it in the folding of your gown, shooting yo at the sound of your name towards the men, "Yes?"

"We'll notify you as soon as we find anything about the intrusions. Your servants have all been given temporary leave for the following days we'll need here. Your, Edrick? Was his name?"

"Edrick!" You thought, "Oh God, Edrick!"

"Yes?" You walked away from the desk, coming in closer to the detective, "Is he alright?"

"He shall be back as well, he wanted me to relay to you he was staying with family" Detective Garette reassured you, "Now we just had a few questions for you to relay back to the Head of our Department before we can allow you to get back to your evening. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience Miss Crowe"

"No...No, Not at all, it's fine" you nodded your head understanding

"Thank you Sir" Draco motioned to him

Garrette lead the two of you back through the doorway and down the hall. What was this all to you? What did these ruthless invaders want? Your head felt like it were spinning with so much running through your mind.

You thought an hour ago you had enough on your plate. It was enough to begin making the inside of your skull pound. Thank Merlin everyone was safe, and out of harms way.

"What the hell is in this book..."


	32. Chapter 31

Clouded daylight, Grey and milky began to summon itself up from the depths of a darkness you could not sleep through.

The House was still, quiet with not even the dull smolder of coals peeking up from the hearth to catch your attention. You hadn't moved from that spot, the small writers desk in the corner of your room held only that bounded journal.

The draft didn't seem to bother you, you were covered with a long satin robe and camisole shift for modesty's sake. Your beautiful blue evening gown now lay thrown upon your bed, where you should have been, but there would be no rest that dawn.

You let your fingers feel the smooth leather of the journal. Passing over the cool silver that clasped it tight. You reached out, carefully holding it in your hands as you looked it over. It wasn't engraved, and it didn't seem to be locked...so what could it be hiding inside that might be so necessary to keep away?

Tinkering, a moment barely escaped you before a "click" gave way to space between the covers, the pages seemed to breathe out as you opened it cautiously to the first page.

It was crumped on the edges, a droplet or two of fried tea stains were all that occupied the leaf, save for a faded blue scratching on the very bottom right corner. You brought it closer to your sight, trying to decipher it's mark.

"W. Selwyn"

You drew in a sharp inhalation, "WHAT."

You'd never known this journal had existed, and you began to ask yourself how your father had kept this from you for all these years? All this time he had hidden a piece of him away, something he clearly never intended for you to see.

Your eyes growing wider, you slipped your fingers beneath to the next page, carefully opening to the first scriptures scrawled across in an unfamiliar tongue. A language that certainly didn't seem to be anything you'd ever encountered like Latin, or Celtic.

 _Knock knock_

Your head spun round, the unexpected rapping of the door startling you into a jump from your seat. You farted your attention to the clock that sat upon the mantle, "6:17"

You cleared your throat, bringing your attention back towards the door, "Yes?"

"(Y/N)?" His voice slipped into the room from the other side of the door so smoothly, "...Its Me"

You stood up, straightening yourself out and closing your robes across you, You felt your heart thud a little more heatedly at the thought of Draco seeing you at this hour.

"Come in" you swallowed hard, exhaling slowly before the door latched open

Draco stepped quietly into the room, looking up to you before catching your gaze back at him, "I...er, I wanted to see how you were doing"

"I haven't slept much, to be honest" your hand found it's way to the back of your chair, "you're up quite early"

"I couldn't sleep much either" he walked closer into the room, "I received a notice from the Minister of Magic this morning...He was terribly sorry to hear about last night he said"

"Word travels fast" you sighed, "Has he said anything else?"

"Not to me, at least nothing that's any business of mine" his eyes looked tired and circles rested below them, "The Minister also mentioned that The Ambassador means to call us all back to the Ministry...sooner than we expected"

"So you'll be leaving then" you looked to him considerably, it felt almost like an ache began to rise itself from the pit of your chest "I'm sorry to hear that"

"Come with me" Draco came forward closer, his hands finding their way to your arms, his blue eyes became level with yours "Stay with me (Y/N), at the Manor- you'll be safe there until they figure out who was behind this break in"

His hair was so ruffled, sleeplessness did that to a man, yet his piercing blue eyes held no less captivation in you. That flame from last night still burnt brightly within him, it was without question now that he was a man of no games any longer.

You looked back to him breathlessly, he soaked you in any way he could get all of his senses to allow, he would let himself be intoxicated if he could. That was the danger in the heat that sizzled so recklessly between you two.

You had to take a step back, the cold catching you back from where him warm and welcome hands had once been. This was all too simple, all too passionately naïve to just give in to. There were consequences, ever present dangers lurking between the cracks that could not bear the obstacle of uncertainty.

Your breath came into as a painful reminder of how life could be so cruel, "I can't put you and everyone else around us at such a risk like that, Draco."

The terrible truth began sweeping into the room most unkindly, Draco's lips dropping with his eyes in its presence. You continued in your aching reluctance from his touch, "Especially not Scorpius, we have no way of knowing what those behind all this are truly after...I can't allow anyone to become a pawn for the sake of whatever this whole ordeal may be"

Draco's gaze now studied the grains that drew themselves from the hardwood flooring to beneath the intricate details of the oriental rugs. You could not stand to see him so cut and crossed away for the seriousness of your words.

You brushed yourself up to him, your hands searching thier way to the sides of his cheeks, begging for him to redirect those eyes back to you, back to knowing that he understood what had to be right now.

"Draco...Last night was something I wanted so fiercely-"

"-As did I" his warmth found it's way back to the top of your hand still rested upon his face

You could not let yourself be so deeply enveloped in a moment you've been yearning for so dearly. It trapped you in a torturous denial to be so logical when your heart simply wanted to cave to him.

"I want to...Draco." You looked intently at him, "...I can't...I have to go back and take care of things"

You could practically feel the discontent and indifference pour into the bumps raised on your skin.

"...I understand" he drew a sigh looking down, his hand lowered from yours as he turned away, "...I'll leave you to your privacy..."

Your heart was leaping to him into your throat, wanting everything within you to stop him, the reckless abandon was a mighty temptress within you. How could you not want to embrace this chance with someone you finally feel magnetized and at home with?

You knew better than to ruin the only good you could do for him, for Narcissa, even for Scorpius. You could feel you eyes well from beneath your lids as you shut them tight, the air of loneliness sounding in the room was like dust settling into the trinkets of a vintage shop.

Only the door shutting behind Draco, roused you to open your eyes down at the open pages book before you. Sitting there almost mocking you, as though the binding itself were not half as worthy of the pitiful choice you had just indicted upon yourself.


	33. Chapter 32

Draco stared blankly into his cup of steaming dark coffee, untouched and still, as he sat quietly to himself at the head of a lonely table.

The morning edition of The Daily Prophet lay next to it still folded neatly next to a tray of arranged toast and marmalades. He only faintly recognized the softly lead footsteps emerging into the dining room before being stirred from his daze.

"You're up rather early this morning Dear"

"Oh" Draco glanced up from the table to see his mother seating herself at the other end of the table, "Yes, I...Couldn't sleep much last night I'm afraid"

"Quite understandable" she situated herself into her seat before reaching for her napkin, "Is (Y/N) alright? I can't imagine the poor thing had much rest herself after last night"

Draco nodded, taking a hand to the side of his warm cup, "I suppose she'll be fine in due time, once she's processed everything"

Narcissa smoothed the fabric over her lap, reaching for her cup of tea places before her.

"It's unfortunate the circumstances had to happen at all, but for last night especially..." she picked up a pair of small tongs in a bowl of sugar cubes, "You two seemed to be enjoying yourselves last night"

"Last night meant nothing anymore" the thought echoed within his head hauntingly, a dull ache rising within his chest and casting a coolness about him that made the room turn somehow colder.

"I've had a call from the Ministry this morning" he brought his coffee to his lips before continuing, it tasted lukewarm at best, "I'll be leaving back to the Manor early this afternoon"

He knew his tone was borderline professional, as plain and colorless as if he'd been speaking with a colleague who'd waved hello in the halls. He wanted to numb himself far from the table, far from this house.

"Ah" averting herself back to her cup, "I see"

Dragging toes smoothed themselves across the carpets from the hall, audible yawning heralded the end of any further prodding, to Draco's relief.

"Morning" Scorpius was disheveled, hair still licked from his pillows, as he took a seat at the table

"Good Morning Dear" Narcissa smiled to him

Scorpius tucked into the rashers of bacon, then reached for the toasts and jams, he would fill his plate with a whole pound of sausages and eggs if he could.

"Did you happen to see (Y/N) in your passing by any chance, Scorpius?" Narcissa looked to him before managing to get his first fork full past his lips

Scorpius kept his attention fixated on his food, shaking his head "No".

"I do hope the poor thing is coping as well as can be expected" She signed, "Perhaps I should send someone to her room should she need anything"

"I'm sure she'd rather have her rest and come down as she sees fit" Draco glanced only a moment up to her before studying himself to his Daily Prophet. He didn't want to risk her prying into any manner personal or not.

"I suppose so" Narcissa replied Cooley, "She needn't be present with what I wanted to share with you boys. I wanted to discuss a matter I have considered carefully these past few weeks"

Draco lowered his paper down to the table slowly, Whatever could she be announcing now?

"I'm afraid, I won't be coming back to the Manor" Narcissa placed her cup back to the saucer on the table, "I should like to stay here after the Holidays on"

Scorpius raised his head questioningly before swallowing his mouth full of shoveled breakfast, "What do you mean?For good?"

"Well" she looked down, a slight smile tickling the sides of her lips, "Our family has always had such fond memories in this house. Your father and I shared only happy times here, and I should like to remember and be surrounded by them always"

Draco looked to her thoughtfully before looking back to his own cup sitting before the table. This was so sudden he didn't manage to wrap his head around such an impulse. "Mother, are you sure this is what you want?..."

"It's time that you took your place, Darling" Narcissa looked to him considerably, "You and Scorpius have much to do in the family now. I've enjoyed my life with my family there for quite some time, but it is this home that truly calls to me"

Scorpius swallowed hard, looking to his Grandmother before changing his direction back to his father. It was a silence that suspended the two of them in a loss for words.

"I'll be quite alright Darling" Narcissa looked back to Draco warmly and reassuringly, "This is what I want"

Draco felt his appetite slip away from him, the woman looking back at him was the same mother but not in the way he had always known anymore. Her eyes still lit with brightness, but the creases by them had deepened. The hair beneath her blonde crown, which once held such a deep lustrous mahogany, had now dulled to a salt and peppery silver.

He couldn't help feign a bittersweet smile towards the way she now looked at him. "Your happiness" he sighed, "Is what I want...The Manor won't be the same without you, Mother"

"I know" she had a look over relief overcome her, "...and I'm sure you'll manage just fine all the same"

His empty cup echoed on the small saucer across the table, standing to brush himself off, "I'll need to excuse myself I'm afraid, There's much to be done before I take leave this afternoon"

Apart of him was glad to have the excuse to step away from others, just to have his own words in his head for a while. It wasn't even half past 9 and already the morning had proven to be more than trying.

As he stepped away from the table, Draco couldn't help but think wether it were a relief or a quietly somber escape, that he might not see (Y/N) again before he parted.

He disappeared into the halls soundlessly, the confines of his own thoughts sweeping him away back to the packing away the awaited him in his study.


	34. Chapter 33

The sun had peaked over the curtains tops of you window, glaring itself onto the pages below set before you. All that danced in your head, were what all these letters or intricate sketchings could have possibly meant, hidden within the leaves of Selwyns journal.

The fires in the hearth had lowly began to settle themselves into the coals and ashes, the draft in the room becoming more and more apparent.

Yet none of this stirred your eyes upward, until a clunking and shuffling had come from beyond your gaze, just there below your window pane.

You diverted your attention towards the noise, looking out to notice a row of leather covered luggage packs and carts being packed carefully side by side.

Your heart suddenly felt itself drop from your chest, a morose sigh escaping your lips was all you could manage remembering the other morning with Draco.

You had buried yourself so deep trying to distract yourself, only for it all to hit at once in vain. You rest the tattered book closed for the first time in what seemed eons, your eyes felt heavy.

Looking around the room, there were empty half cups of tea, and a barely touched plate of cold dried toast.

 _Knock Knock_

You looked to the door, your breath suddenly catching itself in your throat.

You cleared your throat to answer as best you could bring your attention about, "Come in!"

The door was slid so softly and carefully, one may never have even known there had been a knock, "(Y/N)?"

"Narcissa!" you shook yourself to smoothing your robes and hair more appropriately, "Hello"

"How are you today, Dear?" She gently pressed the door behind her

"Well, Thank you" You began to lift yourself from the chair, "You just forgive me for my current state, I-"

"Not to worry, (Y/N)" her hand held a pause, her tone was soothing and warm, "I hadn't seen you at the table or about the Manor in nearly two days...I had began to rather grow quite concerned for you"

Oh. So that's how long Draco's been gone.

"I'm managing" you replied, "Its been such an eventful week, it's hard to keep up sometimes"

"Understandably" Narcissa nodded, "I was quite sorry that Draco had to leave so suddenly- but duty does inflict its own necessities I suppose..."

"That it does" you trailed off softly

"I had meant to give you this" Narcissa continued, "It came in the post this morning, Dear"

A clean white envelope rested in her hand, deep navy ink scrawled across the front, "Thank You"

You took it from her gratefully, examining carefully where the return address had been from.

"Scorpius wanted to send his regards" Narcissa casually mentioned, "Hes quite fond of you and worries easily"

"I should like to come down this evening, of course" you looked to her from the envelope, "Thank you both so terribly much for your kindness"

"Not at all, Darling" she smiled her usual gleam if comfort, "We'll be glad to have you back in our presence this evening. Scorpius will be thrilled to hear it"

You smiled back to her as Narcissa began turning toward the door, "We shall see you tonight then, if there's anything you may need, please do not hesitate"

"Thank you" the door opened, and she smiled once more, before making her way through to close

Immediately you turned your attention back to the envelope resting in your hand. The deep blue ink reading in large bold print "Ms. (Y/N) Crowe FWD ALTERNATE RESIDENTIAL/TEMPORARY"

Turning the envelope over, the same color ink had been imprinted on the back as well, with the return address:

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, The Ministry of Magic"

Quickly, your hands made themselves to practically tear through the seal, had they found the culprits? Was there News? You fumbled with taking the folded parchment out, trying to open it without ripping the page in the slightest.

"Ms. (Y/N) Crowe,

While our department has been working diligently to resolve the investigation of your case, we are continuing examination of the evidence available from the incident.

We are writing to inform you, that your home has been declared secure once again to return at your discretion. You will be appointed a select team for temporarily monitoring the premises, Dispatched from the Ministry of Magic for security until further notice.

Thank you for your patience during this time, as we continue to work towards the safety and security of our Magical Communi-"

You rose your eyes from the letter, sighing, half relieved you could find yourself back home again...half concerned that the perpetrators were still out there. Security and safety were all assured, yet you could only imagine what it would feel to walk back into the mess of that room again.

Your attention was abruptly brought back to the book, if you had managed to find that in there- you could only imagine what else might be hidden or clued elsewhere in that study.

In that house.

The journal hadn't made any sense, try as you might to make some rational logic of what it could possibly say or be detailing. If there was any chance of finding out what was written in its pages, you had more of a chance finding it there than here.

"I have to go back" you resolved aloud, "I have to find out what is in that book"


	35. Chapter 34

The coolness in the air was brisk, but dry he noticed, his steps echoed in with the others making thier ways down the long halls of the Ministry. Draco Malfoy cleared his throat to no avail, trying his best to dispel the tickle before turning a corner.

While the Ambassadors office wasn't as high security as the Official Minister of Magic's, he still dreaded every trip here regardless. Official business these days always seemed to be more like a towering pillar of anxiety waiting to crash down on the whole Wizarding community at any given moment.

He drew another stale, dry breath before walking up towards a tall, intricately carved doorway. The frosted panels were rippled with only shadowy figures and lights from the inside. He knocked firmly.

"Come In! Come in" the voice from the other side of the door called out

Draco turned the knob slowly, wondering what might possibly be waiting for him today, inside the Ambassadors office walls.

"Ah, Malfoy!" His voice bounced off the walls it seemed the second Draco walked in, "Just the man I was expecting, How are we?"

He adjusted his tie, pasting a smile on towards the Ambassador as he nodded towards him, "Fine, Thank You Sir"

Draco closed the door behind him, before walking in closer towards Buckley's desk, "I received your owl, You wanted to meet with me this morning?"

"The Minister and I had quite the morning, My boy" Barnabus Buckley sat at his desk, facing his chair straight towards Draco, standing before him. "We've decided we're officiating the Docks Suspensions tonight."

"Tonight?" Draco was caught off guard with the sudden decision, "I wasn't aware we'd have been green lit with such proficiency, at such a short times notice..."

"I'm aware this is a tall order" Buckley sat up more prominently in his chair, "This is why I wanted you to come in and be ready with the Ministries response to any possible reactions from the public. We need them to rest assured that this is for the safety of the Wizarding community, and getting to the bottom of this ordeal is of the utmost priority"

"I assure you, We'll prepare everything accordingly with the necessary tact after the announcements have been formally made" Draco hesitated before continuing, "But...How long are they to be expected to continue living without their livelihoods?"

"The way this case has been going now, it's anyone's guess, I'm afraid" He finally rose from his seat, stepping to the side of his desk where there laid a wooden box.

"It's a wonder this situation hasn't gotten more out of hand than it already has" he reached over, opening the lid of the box fumbling a hand around, "It's enough to think of overthrowing the entire Magical Law department altogether- you'd think we were run by imbeciles!"

He slowly pulled out a rolled cigar, reaching into his breast pocket before clicking a flame from his fingers, "The culprits to these atrocities are still at large...For Months we've not had so much as a speck of any leads anywhere"

"-If I might ask" Draco swallowed his nerve toward an already peeved Ambassador, "Who exactly has been heading this entire case?"

"Potter, Naturally" he huffed a deep Haul from his cigar, "For how much longer, I'll have to counter with The Minister most considerably"

"You mean, he's being taken off?" Draco felt some color halt itself from his cheeks

"The mans past his prime, and clearly out of the luck that put him there in the first place" Buckley exhaled before turning himself back to face Draco, "I won't have another witch or wizard thrown to the depths because some quack-wit has-been can't get himself together to get the job done and the case closed"

He bit his tongue considerably, steadying his breathing knowing all too well how transparent his temperance could be. Harry Potter had been a legacy solely based on his career as an exemplary Auror before becoming the head of the department of Magical law enforcement.

He had namely been the single most powerful and masterful wizard the world had ever known, dare he imagine, aside from Albus Dumbledore himself.

He felt complicated, at best, hearing such criticism and pointedly harsh remarks, about the father of his sons best friend at Hogwarts as well.

The Wizarding World owed him the debt of respect for at least hundreds of years it would seem.

"That aside" Buckley continued, walking around his desk before reaching for a dark brown file, "I need people I can be confident in handling these dire matters, and these people need the peace of mind in knowing the Ministry is capable of snuffing these monsters out"

"Understandably, Sir" Draco nodded cooley

"These are a few points we want jointly mentioned about the Suspensions, I'll have you look over then for consideration while evaluating your own discretion's about the matter" Buckley handed the file to Draco, who took it carefully as though it were the book of Merlin itself.

"I'll be meeting with The Minister sometime in the next few days, to go over these details with a fine toothed comb" he ashed the tip of his cigar into a bronze tray before him, "That is, unless Potter and his brigade can somehow get their wits and acts together to put this whole calamity to rest"

"Surely the Department is doing everything they can to be progressive on the concerns surrounding this" Draco was grabbing at anything he could to sound as neutral as possible, without drawing blood from biting his own tongue. "I'll have every possible angle predetermined for the official suspension announcements"

"Capital" Buckley drew the cigar to his lips before exhaling a puff of thick smoke towards the ceiling

"Will there be anything else, Ambassador?" Draco poised while holding the file close to him

"That will be all for now" Buckley flicked the end of his cigar once more into the tray, "-and Malfoy"

His back had barely turned with his arm outstretched toward the door knob, before Draco reared his gaze back toward the Ambassador.

"I'm keeping my eye out for a few good men who can keep things in check, don't think my main focus hasn't overlooked your efforts for the Ministry"

Draco was barely able to connect any sort of eye contact, complimentary or not- he wasn't too sure if the team Barnabas Buckley was tying to pool together was one he wanted to be apart of.

He could only find words of generic acknowledgment for the sake of sheer professionalism, "Thank You Sir, your recognition is most appreciated"

He felt as though he could escape from that office quickly enough, and he twisted the knob before making his way out the door. The clicking of the latch behind him gave him a sigh of relief.

Harry Potter being taken off the case, and so critically scrutinized by the Ambassador was something that hit hard within him. The man had managed to help his family more than once, and he owed him that for the sake of his son alone.

Walking down the halls, he felt restless with the idea that The Ambassador was planning to petition such an idea to The Minister of Magic. What would this mean for Harry Potter? His Career as the Head of the Department Of Magical Law could be up in arms altogether.

Draco didn't want to think about the possible upheaval something like this might cause between their sons, the whole ordeal made him stressed to imagine what he'd have to say to his own son.

The anxieties propelling through his mind were overwhelming him, he could feel his head begin to throb considerably. He made light on his feet to return back to his office, Merlin willing, the quiet might give him solace. He had been so side-blinded from the Ambassadors news, the thing that quelled him more deeply, lay resting below the surface, sleeping soundly for now.


	36. Chapter 35

The foyer was strong with the dusted smell of leathers, and shining metal buckles, lining up along the walls. The halls felt colder that morning in the Manor, footmen had been continuously making their way in and out of the frontdoors. Even before setting foot onto the stairwell, you cradled yourself in the comfort of your jacket, draping it across your shoulders against the lingering draft.

This would be the last morning you would spend with Narcissa and Scorpius, before making your way back to Crowe Manor. A drive you were not entirely looking forward to, but you knew how Narcissa felt about Floo Powder, and parting ways with soot on her carpets would be a poor thanks for hospitality.

You could smell the spices and sausages permeating through the air as you walked past the cases of luggage through the hallway. The subtle smells made you hungry, but you had your mind on returning to the manor as soon as possible.

Your hand found it's way to the breast of your coat, the outline of a hard covered binding tucked neatly beneath, never out of your sight.

You had to get to the bottom of what remained hidden, and so well kept, in this old musky journal.

A set of soft treaded footsteps echoed down the hall, stirring your attention back from your thoughts.

"Good Morning (Y/N)" her deep blue figure came through the doorway, the light reflecting off from her silver branched brooch

"Good Morning!" You smiled, bringing your hand down as though you had simply been buttoning your coat

"The chauffeur was just sending us word that he would be coming around momentarily" Narcissa clasped her hands together before continuing, "-are you sure we can't fix you something to eat before you depart?"

"I'm most gracious for your offer..." you smiled lightly "Unfortunately I've just had no appetite with my mind raving about so"

Narcissa smiled, a shimmer glinting in her eyes, as she stepped in closer towards you.

"We understand your reasoning for needing to return, Dear" Her hands rested upon your shoulders gingerly, "Just know that if ever you should have a need...we would graciously have you welcomed home"

You felt the warmth begin to course from your chest, the sentiment of her kindness and generosity had far succeeded her otherwise stilted exterior. You would miss her endearing nature greatly, having come to know how nurturing she truly could be.

"I could never begin to Relay how ardently I have enjoyed my time and company with you all here Narcissa" you couldn't help but let yourself feel yourself in the moment, "I should count myself entirely grateful to have all of you as my dearest friends."

"Likewise Darling" She seemed as though she had been genuinely touched as Narcissa gave your shoulders a light squeeze, "Likewise"

A horn gave two abrupt beeps off in the distance from beyond the front doors, both of you glancing before Narcissa announced, "That'll be him then"

"Wait!" You and Narcissa whirled around back facing the hallway to see a platinum blonde figure racing towards you

"Scorpius" you weren't surprised that he still had his napkin from breakfast clutched in hand

He seemed to be practically out of breath just from the sprint alone, "I didn't want to miss you before-"

"-Of course not" you couldn't help but laugh, "I couldn't have without saying goodbye!"

Reaching into your pocket, you held out a small folded piece of parchment to him, "I hope you'll be able to keep up with the letters I'll write. That will forward an owl directly to me anytime you should have a moment to tell me all about the latest at school"

"I think I can manage that" he grinned

Narcissa leaned in one last time, gently embracing you into an enveloped sigh, "Do let us know once you've arrived home"

"I shall most certainly" you smiled back to her one last time before pulling away.

"Miss Crowe" a voice interjected from the doorway, a sudden draft cooling itself through the foyer, "We're set to depart now"

"Very well" you nodded towards him, before turning back to Narcissa and Scorpius, "Farewell, until next time"

"Until next time" Narcissa gently beamed back to you

You turned back to the chauffeur, who stood holding the door open for you, you began pulling your gloves over your wrists as you stepped out into the brisk chill of the morning air.

Before you, a footman clicked the handle of the car door open, you were already eager to be back in a place of warmth with the bitter winter pinching against your cheeks.

Stepping in, you looked back up at the massive structure of the manor- reflecting on how only a few weeks had held such a deal of whirlwinds. The engine lowly rumbled, before the door was closed shut to the cold.

The stone and irons of the Malfoys winter manor, trailed further behind with the subtle steady humming of the motor. Looking past the glimmering fields of snow, you couldn't but glance behind the bumpy road once last time.

The lavish home simply shrank further and further into the distance, until it had begun to fade altogether behind the whirling fogs. Just like that, it had vanished and so easily become a memory.


	37. Chapter 36

For once, he was completely surrounded by the sound of air whirring softly through the stone Work and marble floors of the ministry. It was nearing just before 7am as he stepped through the empty archways, perhaps only a handful yet to arrive for the day.

Draco meant to be earlier than usual, knowing full well the Ambassador had a great deal waiting for him this morning involving the Dock suspensions. He dropped a sigh as he rounded the corner towards the elongated hallway, that beckoned him to his office door.

The room was darker than a pocket, when the door creaked as he slowly swung to reveal just a sliver of light from the hall, illuminating his rug.

The lights flickered on lowly before steadily waking up to their full brightness for the day. He hung his coat upon a hook before slightly adjusting his tie. A window might help the stuffiness of the room, or any natural light at that.

The ministry was always such a dark and gloomy environment to have to be in day in and day out. One might never know Night from day unless meticulously eyeing the clock.

A rapping so suddenly resounded about the room upon the frosted glass, as the door creaked ajar- revealing a small portly face.

"Begging your pardon sir" a stout man peered in, "There is Someone here to see you Mr. Malfoy"

Draco knit his brows, of course someone would need to see him- the Ambassador perhaps? Ready to thrust an entire Weeks worth of duties needing to be finalized within the hour?

"Please, send them on in" he motioned to the witch, watching to door steadily widened into the room.

As the door opened wider, a taller black haired figure stepped in, pace hurried before Draco caught a glimpse of the familiar face.

"Potter!" Draco was surprised only a moment, steadying his gaze upon him

Harry thrust from his hand, a Manila folder across Draco's desk heatedly, "The Ambassador met with the Minister this morning, they've signed off the entire team that's been on this investigation"

"Damnit" Draco cursed under his breath

"This entire case is being handed over, and setting back months of hard work from dozens of people." Harry was frazzled with anger, "Our trails are only going to get colder the longer we wait for the next body to turn up god knows when"

"Potter, I should have warned you" Draco finally set his eyes back towards him considerably "...Buckley confided in me that this could happen. I didn't think that he'd be so quick to actually go through with it"

Harry's eyes grew wider behind his round lenses, "How long have you known"

"Since yesterday" Draco heaved a sigh, feeling the same frustration burn into his chest

"We're close on something here Malfoy" Harry leaned his palms down over his desk, "I know it, we just need to buy some time"

Draco was caught hard in the wreckage of being struck with such an abrupt turn. Potter's stare was firm and burning for any means to overturn the proceedings. Draco's throat twisted knowingly that the Ministry could be facing a grave mistake. Harry was their best chance, and he felt helpless without possessing an authorities influence on reinstating his expertise.

"Look-" Draco's words were tedious to find at admitting his own lack of power here, "Under any other circumstances, given there was anything in my scope of authority, You know I'd pull a few strings- but this ones out of my hands"

"People are going to continue dying if the Minster allows an entirely new team onto this investigation" Harry's voice rose with fervor "-The only leads we have in this entire development could be lost without the aurors already working on this! We'll lose our advantage!"

"My jurisdiction is far out of this league, Potter" Draco knew Harry could only see reason behind his own morale, the man fought for his convictions through and through

"You Work side by side with the Ambassador, if you can influence him enough just to buy the department some time, he can reconsider his standing and retract the movement with the Minister" Harry was almost borderline bewildered, the tension between the men only mounting

They stared eye to eye without breaking contact, fires crackling in their bellies shooting sparks at each other. Draco knew this wouldn't be a win on either side, and Potter was not a man to back down when met with a challenge.

His hands were tied, even with his influence, the proceedings had been brought forth without his presence at the hearing for one reason or another.

Draco exhaled as though to mark a draw in the exchange between them, "...I'm sorry"

Harry's gaze bore down upon him coolly as his brought his hands away from Draco's desk, "Not as sorry as I am"

The air in the room suddenly fell heavy and chilled with the shiver that ripples up Draco's spine. This wasn't how he wanted the case to go either, but he could not Deny that Harry's foreboding was more than justified.

Turning on his heel, Harry made his way to the door, back facing Draco with a fist clenched and jaw set like stone.

"Potter, wait" Draco called out to Harry's back, If any condolence could be found to rectify their professional differences, he knew Harry Potter was the best damn Auror this Ministry had seen. He had respect for the man, even if there was nothing more he could offer right now, "If anything comes across my desk, I'll have it sent your way first. The best I can do is keep an eye out"

Without a word, Harry continued forward the door, and slammed it with a harsh resonance throughout his office, echoing the injustice of that morning.

Draco's fingertips met the bridge of his nose and forehead as a dull ache began to creep itself across his brow. How could he keep himself in the position he was, while maintaining his long standing relations as well?

The Ministry was not only testing his willpower, but his constitution as well.


End file.
